TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel Remix
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: Naruto been kidnap by Danzo Force and having his entire memory of his life wipe clean. But there was a problem he went feral and soon his instinct took over. Later on Hinata looking for her love found him and brought him back with her. This story is a rewrite. Warning Characters Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemon in the Future, Language. Also there will be some OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all you readers out there. The following story is based on a challenge created by Chewie Cookie to develop a story around a Feral Naruto and how Hinata bring him back to normal and then some.

Well that actually part of the challenge if you what to find out more go Chewie Cookie Profile and check it out.

This is my take on the challenge which I hope you all like it.

Also I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto been kidnap by Danzo Force and having his entire memory of his life wipe clean. But there was a problem he went feral and soon his instinct took over. Later on Hinata looking for her love found him and brought him back with her. But without her knowing she brought something else back as soon a wave murder and death besiege Konoha as people started placing blame on Naruto as these murder were inhuman. Will Hinata be able to prove Naruto innocence well helping him recover to be normal again or will she be the next victim. Warning Characters Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemon in the Future, Language. Also there will be some OOC.

**TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel Remix**

**Chapter 1: Feral Mind**

Naruto was waking up as he was staring at a ceiling of his cave. As it was still nighttime out as it was around midnight. But something woke him up. As he couldn't place his fingers on what it was but it felt familiar. As he got up and started wandering off in search of what woke him up as his mind started to drift off into the past.

**Flashback**

Naruto was rushing down the streets of Konohagakure. As he couldn't wait to eat at his favorite ramen stand as he remembered that today there was a new flavor and he want to try it out.

"I can't believe how much my stomach was growling since I got put into detention I mean come on I know it great seeing Iruka-sensei again. But really I am a shinobi now not some student or little kid! Beside it was just one small prank and that guy deserve it."Naruto said as he decide to cut through some alleyway which prove to be a mistake. As he felt something hit his neck as he stop running.

"Huh?"Naruto muttered as he grabbed behind his neck as he look at the object as it a little blow dart.

"I feeling sleepy might as well take a nab."Naruto said as he fell to the ground pass out from the blow dart effect.

Meanwhile in a unknown underground facility...

Councilor Danzo was sitting in his chair as his agents brought in the Kyuubi brat for him. As he know if only Sarutobi would have listen to him when the Kyuubi brat was still young as his programing and training would have made him the ultimate weapon. But no the stubborn old bastard wouldn't let him train the brat and had the nerve to threaten to kill him if he dare try to kidnap the brat. But Danzo was not going to let a perfect weapon walk away from him.

As Danzo let out a sign before he nodded to his Ne ANBU as they strip Naruto down leaving before they started dragging him off to throw in a cell deep inside the facility. As Danzo then stood up slowly as he turn his head and look at the doctor next to him.

"Do it...I what to begin his programming soon."Danzo said as the doctor nodded his head as he went off to the direction that the Ne ANBU dragged Naruto to.

"Soon I will have the ultimate weapon and then I will be Hokage. Then I will bring every Shinobi Nation under my control and then everlasting peace will be obtained HAHAHAHAHA!"Danzo laughed insanely as Naruto mind was being wipe clean of his memory and his previous life.

Time Skip One Month Later...

As a little girl with pale skin tone and had dark indigo hair with purple eye color was leading a now changed Naruto who had grown fox tails and ears effectively making him look like human version of the Kyuubi do to all the drugs they force him to take. But Naruto mind was also change as it was feral and animalistic. As Naruto growled softy.

"Be quiet mister foxy man they might catch us."the girl said as she went to open another door which they went into as it review to be a very dark room. As they slowly cross the room as they see the exit when a single kunai with a paper bomb attach to it hit the little girl in the arm. As it then explode blowing her to bits as the only thing left was her head as it rolled to Naruto crouched form. As Naruto stared at the head of the little girl who was his only companion in this place. When he heard a cruel laugh. As the lights turn on revealing Danzo and his men were in the room.

"MUWHAHAHA you see Naruto you might have lost your mind and being reduce to that feral state right now but your will is still strong so I let that little girl believe that you two will be able to escape."Danzo said as Naruto just ignore him as he was staring at the head of the little girl as he nudge it a little but it just sat there.

"Well it seem that my plan work and all thanks to my unsuspecting helper Ranko who just what to go back to her mother which I believe is dead thanks to my Ne ANBU. But anyway you two grabbed him and put him back in the cell. We can now start reprogramming him now since his will is now gone."Danzo said as two Ne ANBU went forward to grab Naruto. But what next is something that even Danzo did not see coming. As Naruto suddenly look up as his eye were blood red as he jump at the two Ne ANBU as his fangs and elongated claws appeared as he quickly disemboweled two. As Danzo look on in shock as he see Naruto acting more like a wild animal now.

"Stop him at once."Danzo ordered as the rest of the Ne ANBU charge forward as Naruto clash into the hoard as limbs started flying. As Naruto was killing them left and right as some Ne ANBU manage to wound him with there swords but he just ignored it as he killed every single Ne ANBU in sight.

"Stay back."Danzo shouted as Naruto blur past him as both of his legs were cut out from right underneath him. As Danzo fell on his back as Naruto went up and sit on his chest as he was snarling at him like a wild beast.

"This can't be! I can't die like..."was all Danzo can say as Naruto smash his head in with his claws as he then started ripping up Danzo to pieces as soon there was nothing left of the evil man. As Naruto then turn around and went to back to the Ranko head. As he stared at it as he let out a sorrowful howl as he then pick up the head in his mouth as he exit out of the base as he continue to make his way to the entrance of the cave as Naruto then gently place the head down. As he then started digging a hole until it was deep enough. As he then drop the head in there. Then Naruto let out another sorrowful howl to the moon.

Time Skip Two Month Later...

As Hyuga Hinata was searching around the woods of Konohagakure in the middle of the night. As she sneak out of her house well her mother and father were still asleep. As she was searching for Naruto in the woods as she already check all the place were Naruto normally hangout at. But could not find him in those spots. As she already know he been missing for three month now and the Hokage been sending out patrol to search for him everyday but no one could find hi,

"I know you around here Naruto-kun I know you are."Hinata said as she continued her search around the forest. As she didn't know something was following her.

End Flashback

Naruto was closing in on scent of a female in heat that he pick up now. As he soon reach a clearing as he spotted Hinata roaming around. As Hinata turn around and spotted Naruto.

"Naruto-kun is that you."Hinata stuttered in shock as she see Naruto now with fox tails and ears and he only wearing boxer on himself. She also took notice that he had wounds covering his body. As Hinata reach into her and pulled out her medical cream.

"Wait Naruto-kun let me take care of those wounds for you."Hinata said as she approach Naruto who just growled at her. As this caused Hinata to freeze up in shock.

"Naruto-kun why you acting like some kind of wild animal?"Hinata asked very confuse. As Naruto still growled at her as Hinata was confuse on what to do. As she decide to take on a different approach.

"Come on Naruto-kun. Come here!"Hinata said in a kind and gentle voice as Naruto stop growling as he then approach her. He soon was close enough as he started smelling her. As Hinata quickly open up her medical cream jar as she started applying it to Naruto wounds.

"Oh Naruto-kun what happen to you."Hinata said while blushing deeply as she did not took notice that Naruto was sniffing nearby her neck as she continue applying cream to his wounds when Naruto bite her in the neck. As Hinata froze up as Naruto pump some chakra into her wounds before letting go as he lick her wounds as a weird mark appeared on her neck.

"Naruto-kun what you did to me."Hinata asked in shock now as she place her hand on what would be a wound but found now but she oddly took notice she feel something on her neck now.

"I just get that check on later."Hinata stutter as she hope Naruto didn't just gave her a love bite as she blush at the idea as she always what to date Naruto but she know there something wrong with him now as he been acting like some kind of wild animal or a fox to be accurate.

"Maybe I can get him to follow me."Hinata mutter to herself as she reach into her jacket as she pulled out some snack that she was planning on eating while out here searching. As she present them to Naruto in her hands. As Naruto sniff her hands before eating the snack off of them.

"Come on Naruto-kun follow me."Hinata said as she started walking as Naruto soon followed after her. As they were heading toward the direction of Konohagakure.

"I really hope mother and father don't freak out."Hinata said as she know she can't take Naruto to the Hokage to see what wrong with him as he be sleeping right now and she just can't trust the hospital. So she decide to take Naruto to her clan compound. Also she feeling very tired anyway. As Naruto was sniffing her butt. As he smell her scent coming from there but it seem to be disappearing. But what both didn't know was something was following them in the darkness. As both Naruto and Hinata enter Konohagakure and went toward the direction of the Hyuga Compound as the shadowy form went off into a different direction.

At the Hyuga Compound...

"Okay Naruto-kun just be quiet my family is sleeping right now."Hinata stuttered as she was sneaking through the dark. When the light went on causing both Naruto and Hinata to freeze up. As waiting in the living room was Hinata mother Tsukihitomi who look like a older version of Hinata with E-cup size breast as she was in a nightgown.

"Sweetly why are you up wandering around and have a weird boy with you?"Tsukihitomi asked as Hinata started blushing badly.

"I can explain?"Hinata said as now begin panicking.

End Chapter

Author Note: Well Hinata is in trouble is she. Also it look like something else beside Naruto followed her back to Konohagakure.

I decide to put this story back up. So I hope all of you enjoy it yet again.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanation

Hello all you readers out there. The following story is based on a challenge created by Chewie Cookie to develop a story around a Feral Naruto and how Hinata bring him back to normal and then some.

Well that actually part of the challenge if you what to find out more go Chewie Cookie Profile and check it out.

This is my take on the challenge which I hope you all like it.

Also I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto been kidnap by Danzo Force and having his entire memory of his life wipe clean. But there was a problem he went feral and soon his instinct took over. Later on Hinata looking for her love found him and brought him back with her. But without her knowing she brought something else back as soon a wave murder and death besiege Konoha as people started placing blame on Naruto as these murder were inhuman. Will Hinata be able to prove Naruto innocence well helping him recover to be normal again or will she be the next victim. Warning Characters Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemon in the Future, Language. Also there will be some OOC.

**TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel Remix**

**Chapter 2: Explanation**

As Hinata was panicky on what her mother will do to her. As she know she been out late not sleeping in bed and she came home with a weird boy to boot. Hinata hope her mother is understanding. As Tsukihitomi was looking at Naruto until her eyebrow raise up in shock.

"Hinata-chan is that Naruto-kun?"Tsukihitomi asked as she took a very good look at the boy next to her daughter who seem to be sniffing around the place.

"Hai mother."Hinata replied as Tsukihitomi then look at her daughter in shock.

"Okay Hinata-chan I really believe you should tell me what happen when you sneak out of the house."Tsukihitomi asked

"Well mother I was at looking for Naruto-kun in the woods like I always do every night when both you and father were asleep."Hinata explained as her mother raise her eyebrow at that.

"So how long have you been searching for him?"Tsukihitomi asked as Hinata started blushing again.

"Ever since he went missing which is about three months ago."Hinata replied as Tsukihitomi just nodded her head as she remember Sarutobi was making a lot of effort to find Naruto when he went missing.

"Something tell me there a reason he might look like a fox boy."Tsukihitomi asked as she know what Naruto contain inside of him and she does not hate him for what seal inside of him.

"I really don't know Okaa-sama I mean he just appeared and growled at me like some kind of wild animal before I try talking to him in a kind and gentle way which cause him to stop and he just walk up to me sniffing and gave me a..."Hinata trailed off as Tsukihitomi pick up on that as she just notice there a weird marking on her daughter neck.

"What you not telling me?"Tsukihitomi asked as she spied on the marking on her daughter neck.

"Naruto-kun bit me on my neck and lick me there as well and I felt something weird on my neck."Hinata said well blushing at the memories.

"Well daughter I believe your little Naruto-kun gave you some kind of mark."Tsukihitomi teasing said as this cause Hinata to blush.

"What kind of mark."Hinata asked as her mother just grinned.

"Oh I don't know what kind of mark it is but let forget about that for now and just go to sleep."Tsukihitomi lied about what the mark was as she know her daughter is not ready to find out what the mark actually is as she know how shy her daughter is that won't end well. As Tsukihitomi and Hinata went to there rooms as Naruto followed Hinata in her room.

"I just remembered I have a team meeting tomorrow."Hinata sleepy muttered to herself as she change without knowing that Naruto is still in the room with her as Naruto stared at her as she put on her nightgown as Hinata got into her bed and soon fell asleep as her mind was exhausted to the point that she forgot that Naruto was in the room with her. Naruto got on her bed as he curled up right next to Hinata and soon fell asleep as well.

Tsukihitomi was walking to the room which she share with her husband Hiashi as she decided to check on her younger daughter. As Tsukihitomi open up the room door to her younger daughter Hanabi room as she brief look inside as see Hanabi sleeping peacefully.

"Well at least Hanabi is sleep well but I wonder if she ever get over that weird obsession of hers."Tsukihitomi mutter to herself as she know tomorrow she have to talk to her husband about this situation and tell him about the mark as well.

Meanwhile outside the Ninja Academy...

A female Chunin was exiting out of there after her shift. She was heading back to her apartment when she pass by a open manhole. She knew that manhole was not open earlier when she heard a noise coming from it.

"Hello is someone down there?"the Chunin asked as she looked down the manhole as she could not see clearly but she can make out a shape in the darkness. When a long tongue came out of the hole and wrapped around the women head as the tongue gave a violent twist as the women head was ripe clean off. The tongue bought the head back into the manhole as the now dead Chunin body fell into the manhole as there was a splash as it hit the sewer water below. Soon the tongue came back out and grabbed a hold of the manhole cover as it slowly close it.

Morning of the next day...

Hiashi was waking up just as his wife Tsukihitomi as well. Tsukihitomi know she have to tell her husband now before he find out about Naruto the hard way.

"Hiashi-kun I need to tell you something."Tsukihitomi said as Hiashi look at his beloved wife.

"Sure my hime what you want to tell me."Hiashi asked as Tsukihitomi gulped as she then proceed to tell Hiashi about who Hinata brought home last night.

...Meanwhile outside the Hyuga Compound...

"SHE BROUGHT WHO HOME AND SHE GOT WHAT ON HER NECK!"was Hiashi loud shout as he found out about what Hinata did last night.

Back inside the compound as Tsukihitomi was trying to calm Hiashi down. Which was working as he was soon calm down enough.

"Okay darling you telling me that our daughter Hinata found Uzumaki Naruto who was missing for three months now. But he not acting like himself and he gave a mate mark to our daughter?"Hiashi said as he try to wrap his mind around the whole thing.

"Yes but don't tell Hinata-chan about it she might freak out."Tsukihitomi said as she then remember something.

"Oh yeah quickly honey we have to get dress."Tsukihitomi said as she put on her formal kimono. As Hiashi did the same with putting his robes on.

"What the reason dear?"Hiashi asked as he finished getting dress.

"Well we have to take Naruto and Hinata to see the Hokage about this whole thing and I think I might have to tell my little Hinata about that mark on her neck anyway."Tsukihitomi said as Hiashi look at her in shock.

"What cause you to change your mind about not telling her about the mark?"Hiashi said

"I just remembered she have a team meeting today and I believe one of her teammate deals with dogs I believe and he might say something out of line. I know the way she describe I believe his name is Kiba Inuzuka they act like brothers and sisters. So I don't what Hinata to find out about the mark from him."Tsukihitomi said as both of them walk out of there room just as Hinata came out of the bath area fully dress as she was blushing as following right behind her is a now very clean Naruto. Hinata took notice he been following her everywhere so she decide to give him a bath earlier as he smell funky but this also cause her to be blushing in a whole new level. But at least Naruto was now wearing some clean clothes now instead of just his boxers.

"Hinata-chan did you just gave Naruto-kun a bath?"Tsukihitomi asked as she never except her daughter to be that bold. Maybe she was just looking into the whole thing to much. But Hinata can only nodded her head in embarrassment at what she just done.

"Well then daughter we have to take you and your friend to the Hokage right now. To solve what wrong with him and why he acting like this."Hiashi said as he try to control himself as he just seen Naruto come out of the bath area with his oldest daughter. As he can now tell Naruto is not even in his right state of mind so he will not get angry about it beside his wife might hit in the head with that rolling pin of her!

One Hours Later...

In the Hokage office as Sarutobi was now staring at the people before him. He have see many thing during his time including seeing odd sights during the Shinobi Wars. But what he seeing right now took the cake. Sarutobi was staring at Hiashi Hyuga and his family who also have with them Naruto who is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi but also someone who he view as a grandson. But Sarutobi was shock at what he saw and what the Hyuga told him.

"Okay Hinata-chan you said you found Naruto-kun like this."Sarutobi asked as he still try to wrap his mind around the whole thing.

"Yes and he was wounded as well."Hinata said as she was still blushing as she know Naruto was sitting right next to her and still sniffing her.

"You also mention that he bit you on the neck?"Sarutobi asked as Hinata nodded her head as she show him the marking on her neck.

"Well Tsukihitomi I believe you what the honor of telling her what that mark mean."Sarutobi asked as he brought out the smelling salt as he believe it going to see some action very soon.

"Okay Hinata-chan I kind of lied to you last night about the mark. I do know what it actually is."Tsukihitomi said as Hinata and somehow Naruto attention was now on her.

"Hinata-chan that mark mean you married to Naruto."Tsukihitomi bluntly said as Hinata had a very far off look to her face.

"I married to Naruto-kun?"Hinata repeated the last words her mother just told her.

"Yes sweetly by demon or spirit law you're married."Tsukihitomi said as Hinata snap out of her daze when her mother mention by demon or spirit law.

"Wait mother what do you mean about that?"Hinata asked as Sarutobi signed as he might as well tell the poor girl before some ignorant villager tell her.

"Hinata-chan what I about to tell you is a double S-class secret and no matter what happen you can't tell anyone about it."Sarutobi said with seriousness in his voice.

"Does this concern about Naruto-kun and the reason why my mother said about this mark on my neck being something of a demon law?"Hinata said

"Yes sweetly and what we will tell you, we hope it doesn't change your opinion of Naruto-kun."Hiashi said with seriousness in his voice.

"Okay I ready."Hinata said as she prepare herself for whatever this secret that concern about her Naruto-kun and why her parents think it might make her change her opinion on him. As Sarutobi begin as best as he could explain Naruto life to her including the reason why his birthday is on October Tenth and also what he got sealed inside of him. As Sarutobi was telling Hinata about the Kyuubi no Kistune sealed inside of Naruto.

Author Note: It seem Sarutobi, Hiashi and Tsukihitomi are telling Hinata the very secret that might change her very opinion on her dear Naruto-kun. What will be Hinata reaction to this startling secret will be. Would she accept Naruto or reject him. Also something is in the sewers of Konohagakure as it claim it first victim.

Some improvement on words and spelling in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Reaction and Mission

Hello all you readers out there. The following story is based on a challenge created by Chewie Cookie to develop a story around a Feral Naruto and how Hinata bring him back to normal and then some.

Well that actually part of the challenge if you what to find out more go Chewie Cookie Profile and check it out.

This is my take on the challenge which I hope you all like it.

Also I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto been kidnap by Danzo Force and having his entire memory of his life wipe clean. But there was a problem he went feral and soon his instinct took over. Later on Hinata looking for her love found him and brought him back with her. But without her knowing she brought something else back as soon a wave murder and death besiege Konoha as people started placing blame on Naruto as these murder were inhuman. Will Hinata be able to prove Naruto innocence well helping him recover to be normal again or will she be the next victim. Warning Characters Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemon in the Future, Language. Also there will be some OOC.

**TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel Remix**

**Chapter 3: Reaction and Mission**

After Sarutobi finished his explanation for the reason why most people seemed to ignore Naruto, he also told her the reason why Naruto didn't have parents. What she found out that Naruto is actually the son of the Yondiame Hokage who name is Namikaze Minato. She also found out about Naruto who mother is as her name is Uzumaki Kushina. As Hinata mind could not take the strain of all these information which is proving so surreal to her and unbelievable as well. As her mind just went blank.

"Okay Hinata-chan that is everything of what I know about Naruto and his secret."Sarutobi said as both him and Hinata parents look at Hinata as they were waiting for her reaction as she been awfully quiet through the whole thing.

"Sweetly are you alright?"Tsukihitomi asked her daughter as she took notice Hinata was not even moving at all. Hiashi went up to his daughter as he poke her in the shoulder as Hinata started falling down as Hiashi quickly caught his daughter.

"I believe we kind of told her to much huh?"Sarutobi said as both Hiashi and Tsukihitomi nodded there head as they were now more worried of what there daughter reaction going to be.

"Well I just hope she react positively to this and not negative?"Tsukihitomi said as she hope she know her daughter well enough that Hinata won't judge someone just because they have a demon or spirit fox in there belly. Hell she never did figure out if Kyuubi was actually a demon or not.

"So Hokage-san do you know what can be the cause of Naruto problem?"Hiashi asked as Sarutobi think for a minute before looking Hiashi straight in the eye.

"I do but I need Yamanaka Inoichi to confirm something for me first before I come to any conclusion about what happen to Naruto-kun."Sarutobi said as he look at Naruto who was just staring at Hinata fainted form.

"Neko bring in Inoichi please this is important so make it quick."Sarutobi said as a female ANBU wearing a cat mask appeared from the shadow as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke as she was off to get the Yamanaka Clan Head.

"Do you what to wake up Hinata-chan I got some smelling salt."Sarutobi offered as he hold up the little bottle.

"Sure pass it to me please."Tsukihitomi said as Sarutobi pass her the smelling salt as she open up the bottle and place it right under Hinata noise as this quickly woke her up.

"Huh sorry about that."Hinata apologized as she know she just fainted.

"Hinata sweetly what do you think of all this information that we just told you."Tsukihitomi asked her daughter.

"Well I accept Naruto-kun for what he is I mean he didn't ask for any of this. I mean he was still just a baby when the Kyuubi was seal inside of him."Hinata said as she was now know the reason why Naruto also being ignored but that still didn't answer one question.

"Do you think the Kyuubi had something to do with Naruto-kun problem and the reason he acting like some kind of wild animal."Hinata asked the Hokage as he think for a moment.

"I don't know, but I have a theory but it require the Yamanaka clan head to be here."Sarutobi said

"So we just wait for him to come then."Tsukihitomi asked as Sarutobi just nodded his head.

Meanwhile in the forest of Konohagakure...

Team 7 which is lead by Kakashi Hatake were looking around the forest for Tora the Daimyo wife pet cat. Who happen to run away from her again. The team was not doing that well in there search. Kakashi was depressed about Naruto going missing as he stop reading his Icha Icha Paradise books as he usually spend his time now looking for Naruto. But Kakashi was ashamed of his other two student who never care about the fact Naruto went missing as Kakashi just shake his head in shame at his team. When Kakashi suddenly heard Sakura over the radio.

"Kakashi-sensei I think I spotted Tora up ahead."Sakura said over the headphone mic as she see a form of a cat laying on the ground not that far away from her position. She took notice what she believe to be the cat sleeping form as it is in a unnatural position. It body was at a odd angle. But Sakura didn't pay mind to it as she went closer and closer to the unsuspecting cat. As Sakura finally get a clear look at the cat as she then screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"Sakura scream can be heard over the radio as this cause both Kakashi and Sasuke to rush over to her position.

"What wrong Sakura."Kakashi asked as he then spotted what Sakura was looking at.

"Damn does this mean we failed the mission?"Sasuke asked in shock as he look at the sight before him.

"Yes it does Sasuke yes it does mean we failed."Kakashi said as they were all staring at the sight of Tora corpse. As the cat look like it was drained of it blood and brutally mauled as Kakashi took notice there were a three odd wounds on the cat body that look like puncture marks. The wound were close to together almost like something bit the cat. Kakashi went to pick up the cat when he took notice the cat body was to light as all he can feel were just skin and bones. There seem to be no organs at all inside the dead cat.

"Well let go back then and report to this and maybe we can all go look for Naruto-kun."Kakashi hopefully said as a way to get his students to join in on the search for there missing teammate.

"Yeah what ever like I actually what to look for that baka let him stay missing."Sakura said as she was quite happy for Naruto being missing as it now just her and Sasuke now on the team like it was suppose to be. Anyway her mother told her to stay from Naruto because he a bad influence and Sakura always listen to her mother as she always know her mother is right on everything. Sakura walk away as Kakashi just sign to himself as he was still disappointed with this team as he was starting to thinking of just dropping his team and sending them back to the academy as they seem to not to care about there missing teammate. Kakashi walk away as Sasuke stay behind as he look around the area before following after the team as he still believe looking for Naruto would not help him get his revenge on his brother.

Staring at Team 7 from a small bush was a pair of glowing green eyes as a small dark shape started following Team 7 back to Konohagakure.

Meanwhile back in the Hokage Office in Naruto Mind...

Inoichi had arrive ten minute ago in the office as Sarutobi asked him to perform a mind dive into Naruto mind. As Inoichi went diving into Naruto mind which oddly he found no resistance from it. He then started searching around in Naruto mind but everything was blank like a clean sheet of paper. There was no Kyuubi or anything to be seen in Naruto mind except for a little box.

"What is this?"Inoichi said as he pick up the box and open it as he started seeing images.

"These must be Naruto recent memories."Inoichi said as he became shock at the memories.

Outside of Naruto Mind as the fox boy was sleeping on Hinata lap as she was blushing up a storm as she was sitting on a chair. Inoichi was soon waking up out of his mind diving experience.

"Well Hokage-sama I fear Naruto-san memory of his past life have been completely wipe out there just a blank mind with some recent memory in there which I manage to discover that it seem Councilor Danzo is the one responsible for Naruto new look and also the reason Naruto-san is in the state he is in."Inoichi said as Hinata started crying from hearing the news as she hug Naruto tightly.

"Oh Naruto-kun it not fair why did this happen to you."Hinata cried as she continued to hug Naruto tightly who seem to look at Hinata confuse as why his mate is crying?

"I can't believe Danzo would actually go that far."Tsukihitomi said as she to was crying for Naruto lost humanity.

"I going to kill that bastard when I find him."Sarutobi said as he got up from his seat but Inoichi next word shock everyone else.

"You don't have to worry about killing Danzo, Hokage-sama because from what I can see of Naruto memories. Naruto killed him for murdering a little girl."Inoichi said as everyone look at him in shock.

"Well that one problem taken care of."Sarutobi said as he then remembered something.

"What happen to the seal and the Kyuubi."Sarutobi asked Inoichi.

There gone I could not find any traces of the Yondiame seal or the Kyuubi anywhere."Inoichi said as Sarutobi look at him in shock at what the men implying.

"So does that mean the Kyuubi free?"Hiashi asked in terrified tone of voice as the Fox Demon might come back to finish what it start on the village.

"No from what I know about the seal if ever the Kyuubi break free both it and Naruto will die from the Chakra backlash that would surely happen. No I think I know what happen to the Kyuubi and it might explain why Naruto has fox like attribute now."Sarutobi said as everyone look at him.

"What is it Hokage-sama."Hinata asked as she was worrying for Naruto well being.

"What ever Danzo did to Naruto-kun cause him to absorb the Kyuubi and effectively turn him into a hanyou."Sarutobi said as this shock everyone around him.

"So you implying that Naruto is a Kyuubi no Kitsune hanyou now."Hiashi asked as Sarutobi nodded his head.

"Can Naruto-kun ever regain his humanity?"Hinata asked as she was still sad about what happening to Naruto.

"Well there might be a way but it going to be a long and difficult process and most likely he might come out as a different person."Inoichi replied as he hope this method work.

"What is it Inoichi-san."Sarutobi asked as Inoichi just signed.

"Well we have to have someone help him by reteaching him how to be human and that mean who ever the person is must have a lot of patient and also to make sure no one else influence Naruto-san as in this state of mind he can be very easily influence by anyone. But there a problem with that plan. The person really actually have to be someone Naruto know or just bonded with."Inoichi said as Hinata perk up when she heard that.

"Uh Inoichi-san do you think I can do it. I what to help Naruto-kun regain his humanity."Hinata stutter as she really what to help the one she love with his problem as she not going to abandon him.

"Well Hinata-chan I got a mission for you then as this is a double S-class mission. You will have to help Naruto regain his humanity and also you have to do it with the help of your teammates."Sarutobi said as this shock Hinata.

"But what will my teammate think of Naruto how can I tell them about what happen to him without revealing his secret."Hinata asked as Sarutobi was asking her to do the impossible. But Sarutobi just smirk.

"Just tell them it a Kekkei Genkai of his and it cause him to lose all his memory and you have to help him regain his humanity."Sarutobi replied.

"What about the mate mark on my neck."Hinata asked as know Kiba is from clan that handle dogs and he might cause some problem due to his overprotective nature.

"That is simple just tell them it mark that both of you two are married. Only a few people know the meaning behind that mate mark of yours so it just simple way of telling them it Naruto Clan way of showing they are married."Sarutobi said as everyone look at him in shock.

"Whoa that actually a amazing and believable lie you cook up there Hokage-sama."Hiashi said.

"Yes it is a good one as they didn't call me the Kami no Shinobi for nothing."Sarutobi said

"Well this meeting is over and remembered Hinata-chan you have to keep Naruto with you as some people can really influence him now. So I hope you able to reteach him everything that is to know to be a human as I know he might not turn back to normal but at least he might regain his sanity back."Sarutobi said as everyone started leaving the office as both Hinata and Naruto left the Hokage tower and speeding through the streets of Konohagakure as Hinata have to meet up with her team today as there was a team meeting and she was already late.

"I just hope they don't overreact on Naruto-kun new look."Hinata said as she always view Team 8 like a expended family and she really hope this new situation doesn't damage there bonds. As Hinata was coming closer to Team 8 training ground with Naruto following closely behind her. Hinata really hope her team accept Naruto or else this mission will be more difficult that for sure.

Author Note: It seem Hinata accepted Naruto for who he is but she is now tasked with a mission to help Naruto regain his humanity. But also she have to do it with the help of her team. What will Team 8 reaction to this new Naruto be. Also it seem something killed Tora the Cat and is now following Team 7 back to Konohagakure.


	4. Chapter 4: Team 8

Hello all you readers out there. The following story is based on a challenge created by Chewie Cookies, to develop a story around a Feral Naruto and how Hinata brings him back to normal, and then some.

Well that's actually just part of the challenge. If you want to find out more, go Chewie Cookies' profile and check it out.

This is my take on the challenge, which I hope you all like.

Also I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped by Danzo's ROOT ANBU, and had his memory wiped clean. But there was a problem; he went feral, and soon his instincts took over. Later on, Hinata, who is looking for her love, found him, and brought him back with her. But unbeknownst to her, she brought something else back, as soon, a wave murders and deaths besiege Konoha. People started placing the blame on Naruto, as these murders were inhuman. Will Hinata be able to prove Naruto's innocence while helping him recover his humanity, or will she be the next victim? Warning: Character Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemons in the Future, Language. And there will be some OOC.

**TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel Remix**

**Chapter 4: Team 8**

Hinata and Naruto arrived at the training ground where her team normally hangs out, and they spotted the rest of Team 8, who seemed to be waiting for Hinata. Hinata just hopes they don't freak out, like that one time when Kiba pissed off a swarm of wasps. Kiba spotted Hinata and waved to her.

"Hinata! About time you got here! I thought those wasps might have gotten you, like when they got me!" Kiba joked as he ran up to hug her. Suddenly, Naruto started growling at him.

"Whoa! Who in the world is that?" Kiba asked nervously as he quickly put Hinata down, and backed away from the strange boy who looked oddly familiar to him.

"Kiba, you need glasses. That is clearly Naruto-san," Shino said as he adjusted his sunglasses out of habit.

"What?! You're pulling my leg!" Kiba exclaimed. He doesn't know that much about Naruto, but he definitely knows that Naruto did not look like some kind of fox-creature.

"Kiba, that is definitely Naruto. He's the only person in the village with blonde spiky hair," Kurenai said. She was a little confused as to why Naruto looked the way he did, and why he seemed to be following Hinata around like a lost puppy.

"Hey, Hinata, that isn't really Naruto, right?"Kiba asked. He was still having a hard time believing that was actually Naruto.

"It is, Kiba-kun. This is really Naruto-kun," Hinata replied. She was glad that they weren't freaking out. They just seemed to be confused at the moment.

"So why is Naruto-san like that?" Shino asked. His Kikaichuu were acting very odd; like they were afraid of Naruto.

"Well, Naruto-kun unlocked a Kekkei Genkai, which caused him to look like this, along with causing him to lose all his memories and act like a wild animal," Hinata replied as she didn't want to tell her teammate and sensei about the real reason why Naruto looks the way he is now. So she went with the Hokage story.

"So, wait, are you saying that Naruto's entire life's memory was wiped out because of this Kekkei Genkai of his? I mean that is the most messed up thing I have ever heard! Isn't that right Akamaru?" Kiba said as the little puppy sitting on the ground next to him barked in agreement.

"So, Hinata-chan, can you explain to all of us how you found Naruto? He was missing for three months! And how do you know about this Kekkei Genkai of his?" Kurenai asked, as she suspected Hinata was hiding something from them about Naruto. Kurenai realized his new form made him look like a humanoid Kyuubi, and she was suspicious, but wanted to confirm her suspicions first.

"Well, I found Naruto-kun last night. He was badly wounded, so I brought him home with me, and this morning, my family and I took him to see the Hokage, who told us about Naruto-kun's Kekkei Genkai," Hinata lied, as she did not want to tell the team what actually took place in the meeting with Hokage.

"So why is he with you, and why is acting like he wants to bite my head off?" Kiba asked as Naruto growled at him.

"Wait a second! What do you mean stay away from your mate?" Kiba asked. He then took notice of the mate mark on Hinata's neck. Kiba's mind went blank, as his overprotective big brother nature toward Hinata took over when he saw the mark.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kiba shouted as he jumped at Naruto, who jumped at him as well.

...Meanwhile at the Ninja Academy...

It was break time. Hanabi was with Konohamaru and his friends Moegi and Udon inside the classroom. The reason they were hanging out is because Hanabi started a club which Konohamaru and his friends join. There was a little banner on the board that said "The Chupa Club". Hanabi was holding a long stick as she was pointing at a picture of an odd creature.

"We've all gathered here today to discuss something very important," Hanabi said as the others looked on with interested.

"We came here to discuss the El Chupacabra that has been sighted around the Elemental Nations!" Hanabi exclaimed. Moegi raised her hand.

"Yes, Moegi, what is it?" Hanabi asked as Moegi just sighed to herself.

"Are you insane?! Why would you make a club about something that doesn't exist?! All those rumor started in Land of Wind, and they're full of loonies!" Moegi said as Hanabi puff her cheek out in annoyance.

"Why do you find it that hard to believe that the El Chupacabra exist? I mean, we live in a world where we have people that can make clones of themselves, and can shoot fireballs from their mouths. But you find it hard to believe in a reptilian creature from the Land of Wind?" Hanabi remarked as Moegi just nodded her head.

"So why are you even in this club then?" Hanabi asked.

"Because my friends are in this stupid club of yours," Moegi replied as Hanabi noticed that Konohamaru and Udon were staring out the window.

"Hey, you two! Why are you staring out the window?" Hanabi asked as Konohamaru turn his head to look at Hanabi.

"Well, there's some kind of weird creature sleeping in the tree near the academy!" Konohamaru said, as Hanabi quickly ran to the window.

"Where is it?" Hanabi asked as Konohamaru pointed at a tree not that far away from the academy. Hanabi could barely make out a shape of a weird animal sleeping on one of the large tree branches. It was covered by the shade of the tree. Hanabi could only make out that it looked somewhat like a small dog, but she could also see some kind of weird spines on its back. But she was too far away to clearly make out the rest of what the creature looks like.

"Konohamaru, that's just some weird dog," Hanabi said as she went back to the others. Konohamaru and Udon looked away from the window as the wind blew, causing some of the tree branches to briefly cover the sleeping creature before they fell away, revealing the thing was gone.

Back with Team 8...

Kiba was laying on the ground, clearly in pain and heavily bruised. But Naruto looked perfectly alright as he stared at the injured Inuzuka before him. Kurenai just sighed at Kiba's stupidly for overreacting yet again.

"Kiba, why did you attack Naruto like that?" Kurenai asked as Kiba struggled to get up.

"Because he put a mate mark on Hinata's neck," Kiba said as he continued his struggle to get up.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about that," Hinata said, blushing in embarrassment for forgetting to tell her team about the mark.

"Well, you see, this mark on my neck means I'm married to Naruto-kun, and don't worry about it. I really don't mind it at all," Hinata explained, while Kiba just looked at her with a smirk.

"Yeah, I think I know why you don't mind! It's because you've always dreamed of marrying Naruto, right?" Kiba teased. This caused Hinata to faint, and she fell on top of Naruto.

"I must be right! Ow!" Kiba groaned in pain as Kurenai hit him on the top of his head.

"Learn some tact," Kurenai said as she brought out some smelling salts and placed them under Hinata nose to wake her up.

"I'm awake," Hinata said as she quickly got off of Naruto's warm body, blushing bright red.

"Is there anything else you need to tell us Hinata-chan?" Kurenai asked

.

"Yes, there is one more thing. The Hokage assigned me with the task of helping Naruto-kun regain his humanity. I'll need your help with doing that, since I doubt I can do the task by myself," Hinata said, waiting for her teammates' response.

"Sure, Hinata! I'll help!" Kiba said as Shino nodded and Akamaru barked his agreement.

"I will definitely help you Hinata-chan. It would kind of awkward to be married to someone with the mind of a wild animal," Kurenai said as Hinata smiled at their response.

"Thank you everyone! You don't know what this means to me," Hinata said. She was really happy that her team accepted Naruto.

"Anyway, since Hinata is here, we can get back to the meeting at hand," Kurenai said.

"So what is the meeting about, anyway?" Hinata asked as Kurenai brought out a piece of paper.

"Well, team, you're finally going to get your first C-ranked mission!" Kurenai said proudly.

"Finally! A C-ranked mission! No more having to capture that stupid cat!" Kiba shouted in joy as he didn't even know yet Tora is now dead and the Hokage was dropping the mission from the rosters list.

"What are the mission specs, Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked as Naruto nuzzled against her side.

"Well, we have to take out a base full of bandits in the Forest of Dead Trees," Kurenai said.

"Anyway, we're going to leave for this mission tonight at 8:00 P.M., so get your things ready for the mission. This is Team 8's first C-ranked mission, and I don't want anything bad to happen to any of you," Kurenai said as she started leaving the training field.

"We'll see both of you two tonight, Naruto and Hinata!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru jumped on his head and they started running back toward his family's compound.

"Until we meet again," Shino said as went back to his family's compound. Hinata and Naruto started on their way to the Hyuga Compound.

"You know, Naruto-kun, I'm really glad I found you. I was kind of losing hope that you were even alive, but I'm glad you came back. Even if you are in the state you're in, I promise I will not abandon you, and I will help you regain your humanity. That is a promise of a lifetime, Naruto-kun and I'm not going back on my word," Hinata said to Naruto, who just barked happily at her.

"But first, I definitely need to teach you how to speak," Hinata said as she started making plans on how to help Naruto regain his humanity. She knew it was going to be a slow process, and it might take years or even more, but she was not going to give up on Naruto. She knows Naruto never backed down from a challenge so neither will she. Hinata and Naruto passed by a covered manhole. The cover briefly lifted up a little, and there was growling sound coming from it, before it went back down, closing up.

Author Note: It seems that Team 8 has accepted Naruto into their ranks, as they have decided to help Hinata with her task of helping Naruto regain his humanity. Also, Hanabi started her own club, based on a creature that might not even exist, but what was the weird dog-like thing that they saw on the tree near the Academy, and where did it disappear to? Also, Team 8 received their first C-ranked mission, and they are going to the Forest of Dead Trees to clear out some bandits.

Editor's Note: Don't ask Kage Bijuu who I am. I wish to remain anonymous for my own reasons. Also, plz quit bugging him about his spelling and grammar mistakes. It's not entirely his fault. Disabilities and bad schools tend to cause these kinds of problems.


	5. Chapter 5: Departure

Hello all you readers out there. The following story is based on a challenge created by Chewie Cookies, to develop a story around a Feral Naruto and how Hinata brings him back to normal, and then some.

Well that's actually just part of the challenge. If you want to find out more, go Chewie Cookies' profile and check it out.

This is my take on the challenge, which I hope you all like.

Also I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped by Danzo's ROOT ANBU, and had his memory wiped clean. But there was a problem; he went feral, and soon his instincts took over. Later on, Hinata, who is looking for her love, found him, and brought him back with her. But unbeknownst to her, she brought something else back, as soon, a wave murders and deaths besiege Konoha. People started placing the blame on Naruto, as these murders were inhuman. Will Hinata be able to prove Naruto's innocence while helping him recover his humanity, or will she be the next victim? Warning: Character Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemons in the Future, Language. And there will be some OOC.

**TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel**

**Chapter 5: Departure**

After she and Naruto got back to the Hyuga compound, Hinata went to get her things ready. She put several of her supplies in a little storage scroll for convenience. Hinata then gathered all the kunai she could find, and put them in her special kunai holster that has a storage seal on it used to reload kunai after she's run out.

After sealing her tent and a decent amount of ration bars, just in case they wind up getting lost, Hinata looked over at Naruto.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I'm done packing my things, but we're going to have to head over to your place and get some extra clothes and supplies for you. After all, I can't just be thinking about myself, right?" she said to him happily. She had no idea whether or not he understood her, but he seemed to like hearing the sound of her voice, so she decided she'd speak to him often.

Naruto tilted his head, then grinned like he always used to, and suddenly pounced playfully on Hinata. He began sniffing her, and licked her cheeks occasionally, causing her to laugh, which, in turn, made Naruto happy. After a while, he pulled back, and gained a slightly more serious look on his face.

Feeling slightly nervous because of his stare, Hinata blushed slightly. "W-what's wrong, N-Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Nervousness suddenly turned into surprise when Naruto descended upon her neck and began nibbling and sucking on it near the mate mark.

Hinata groaned from the pleasure, but she knew that now wasn't the time for them to be doing such things. "N-Naruto-kun... W-we can't d-do this right n-now... We have to g-get ready for the m-mission..." she stammered, then was saved from further embarrassment when somebody knocked on the door, startling Naruto enough that he got off of Hinata.

When Hinata answered the door, she was surprised to see her little sister on the other side, with a big grin on her face.

"Oneechan! I have a favor to ask of you!" she said sweetly.

"A-ano... what do you need, Imouto-chan? Naruto-kun and I have to go on a mission soon," Hinata replied.

"Well, I have this club, the Chupa Club, and I realized that none of our members are shinobi! I figured, if we're gonna be able to catch a Chupacabra, we're going to need a shinobi to be our chaperone, in case something bad happens, or something like that. I was wondering if you and Naruto-niisan would be able to join our club for that!" she explained excitedly, then presented a pair of chupa tees to give them.

Naruto, seeing the tee shirts, grabbed one of them quickly. "See? Naruto-niisan wants to join!" Hanabi exclaimed happily, then sweat dropped when she realized that Naruto's intention wasn't to wear the shirt.

"Naruto-kun, that's too small to make a bed out of!" Hinata giggled, then guided Naruto over to the extra bed that had been moved into the room earlier for him, and explained, "This is your bed. It's a lot comfier than a tee shirt, I'm betting!"

Hinata went over to her sister, and took the other chupa tee. "I guess we'll join your club, Imouto-chan. But we have a mission to complete right now, so we won't be able to help out until after the mission is complete. We've gotta go over to Naruto-kun's house to get some extra clothes for him, so we'll see you later, okay?" the indigo-haired older sister explained. Hanabi giggled, bowed her head in thanks, and ran off to who knows where.

Hinata turned to Naruto, and said, "Come on, let's get going, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned, sensing it was time to go, and bounded off of the bed toward Hinata, and the two of them headed out...

Meanwhile at, Ebisu's Apartment...

Ebisu, who was Konohamaru's private teacher, was cleaning up inside his room. He looked at the clock, and noticed that it was 5:45 PM. Ebisu went back to cleaning up his room, when he heard someone knocking at the front door.

"That's odd. Nobody should be around here at this hour. I mean, I'm the only one in this entire apartment complex now," Ebisu muttered to himself, when the lights in his house went out, casting the entire apartment in darkness.

"What the hell?! I thought I payed the light bills!" Ebisu complained to himself, when he heard his door being broken down. Ebisu quickly jumped to his feet as he picked up a kunai off the ground and held it in his hands.

"Someone broke into my apartment, huh? Well, I'll show this intruder a thing or two," Ebisu said to himself as he quietly opened the door to his room and went into the living room. However, he didn't take notice of something approaching him from behind.

"Now were is that bast..." was all Ebisu got out as he felt something impale his body. He looked down to see a blood-covered horn sticking out of his chest. Then the horn was pulled out, and Ebisu fell to his knees. A long tongue then wrapped around his head and squeezed hard, crushing Ebisu's head like a grape. Ebisu's corpse then fell down as blood pooled around it. The dark shape moved out of Ebisu's apartment, and the entire area was bathed in darkness as the creature made it way to an open manhole. It went inside just as the lighting in the area came back on. The only visible part of the creature was a pitch black tail with a weird barb-like stinger at the end of it. The tail grabbed the lid to the manhole and closed it, hiding its presence from the world...

Naruto's Apartment, 6:10 PM...

Hinata was packing up as many of Naruto's spare clothes as she could find. She then took notice of how dirty Naruto's apartment was. She noticed that Naruto was sniffing around the place, and Hinata giggled at what he was doing.

"Naruto-kun, this used to be your home! But you will be living with me and my family for now on," Hinata told Naruto, as he seemed curious about the place. Hinata then decided to go to the kitchen to pack some food for Naruto. Hinata opened the refrigerator and took notice that there was not that much food in Naruto's refrigerator. She also took notice that most of it looked spoiled.

"Whoa, Naruto-kun! All these things are past their expiration date, especially this milk!" Hinata exclaimed to Naruto, who followed her into the kitchen. Hinata then closed the refrigerator and went to open up the cupboards. She soon realized there was only instant ramen in there.

"Okay, I'll just bring these along! I know how much you love ramen, Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she sealed the instant ramen into a storage scroll. Then both Naruto and Hinata left the apartment. Just before Hinata closed the door, she saw that it was currently 6:50 PM.

"Oh, it's almost time for us to meet up for the mission," Hinata muttered to herself as she closed the apartment door and locked it. Hinata and Naruto were then walking to one of Konohagakure's gates. As both of them were walking, Hinata saw both Sasuke and Sakura approaching.

"Well the dobe finally came back except now he acting like he supposed to be a lowly and stupid animal." Sasuke said as both he and Sakura came up to Hinata and Naruto who was growling at the two.

"Don't make fun of Naruto-kun situation you bastard." Hinata shouted at Sasuke as Sakura slapped Hinata across the face.

"Don't you dare talk back to Sasuke-kun you stupid bitch." Sakura said when one of Naruto tails wrapped around her hand as it he then threw her directly toward a dirty dumpster. Sakura body hit the dumpster open metal lid hard before she fell into it as the lid close on her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she took notice Sasuke was staring at her which was creeping Hinata out.

"Hinata what about you go out with a real man instead of that loser who acting like a wild animal." Sasuke said toward Hinata as he think his charms would work on her. But no what Sasuke said to Hinata made her mad in the first time of her life. Hinata wind her hand up as she Juken bitch slap Sasuke right across the face.

"Naruto-kun is more of a man then you can ever be." Hinata shouted in anger as Sasuke looked at her with anger as this is the first time a girl ever slap him.

"Why you fucking bitch! Ow!" Sasuke scream in pain as Naruto smacked him in the head with one of his tails sending him flying out of sight.

"Whoa Naruto-kun those are very strong tails you have there. But anyway let go it now 7:15 P.M." Hinata said as both of them continued on there merry way to the gates of Konohagakure. Hinata spotted the rest of Team 8 as they were waiting for them.

"Okay it seem we are all here and it currently 7:30 P.M. So everyone let go." Kurenai said as she started walking.

"So Hinata what took you so long you normal arrived first when ever we start a D-ranked mission?" Kiba asked as Akamaru was sitting on his head.

"Naruto-kun and I just met some of his old teammates." Hinata replied as Shino mess with his sunglasses.

"I believe they must have gave you some trouble huh." Shino asked as he took notice of a red mark on Hinata face which Kiba took notice as well.

"Hinata did they hit you?" Kiba asked slightly angry that someone would hit Hinata.

"Yes Kiba, Sakura slap me for talking back to her precious Sasuke when he was making fun of Naruto situation."Hinata replied as Kiba mind was soon going into overprotective mode.

"Why that bitch when I get my hands on her, I..." Kiba was going to say more but Hinata stopped him with a shake of her head.

"Why you don't what me to teach those two a lesson Hinata?" Kiba asked in shock.

"Because Naruto-kun already teach them a lesson and I slap Sasuke in the face for hitting on me." Hinata just said as both her and Naruto walk off following right behind Kurenai footsteps.

"Whoa that actually extremely bold of you to do that." Kiba said as he followed after them with Shino right behind him. Team 8 were soon in the distance now as watching them was Kakashi as he saw what his team did to Hinata and Naruto. So he finally made his decision.

"Tomorrow morning Sasuke and Sakura are going to get my final decision on them and it not going to be good for them." Kakashi muttered to himself as he walk away truly disgusted with his team. But he was glad Naruto was back even if he in that condition.

Author Note: Well Team 8 are now off to go to there mission in the Forest of Dead Trees. Hinata and Naruto joined Hanabi club "The Chupa Club" as chaperon. Ebisu been killed by the creature in the sewer as it seem the lights go off when it appears? Kakashi is going to make his decision on what to do with Sasuke and Sakura after observing what they did to Hinata and Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6: To the Forest of Dead Tree

Hello all you readers out there. The following story is based on a challenge created by Chewie Cookies, to develop a story around a Feral Naruto and how Hinata brings him back to normal, and then some.

Well that's actually just part of the challenge. If you want to find out more, go Chewie Cookies' profile and check it out.

This is my take on the challenge, which I hope you all like.

Also I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped by Danzo's ROOT ANBU, and had his memory wiped clean. But there was a problem; he went feral, and soon his instincts took over. Later on, Hinata, who is looking for her love, found him, and brought him back with her. But unbeknownst to her, she brought something else back, as soon, a wave murders and deaths besiege Konoha. People started placing the blame on Naruto, as these murders were inhuman. Will Hinata be able to prove Naruto's innocence while helping him recover his humanity, or will she be the next victim? Warning: Character Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemons in the Future, Language. And there will be some OOC.

**TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel**

**Chapter 6: To the Forest of Dead Tree**

Team 8 was walking through a hidden path that would lead them directly to the Forest of Dead Trees. Hinata took notice that the surrounding trees were starting to look dead. Naruto was walking next to her, getting sleepy.

"Kurenai-sensei, why are the trees in this forest all dead?" Hinata asked as Kurenai turned her head to look at Hinata.

"Well, Hinata-chan, there is a myth about this place, saying that some kind of demon was sealed into very center of the forest," Kurenai explained as Team 8 continued their trek.

"So, what's so special about this demon?" Kiba asked; he was confused.

"Well, from what I heard from the myth, the demon had the ability to drain chakra from any living thing around it," Kurenai said as this got everyone interested.

"Whoa! How in the world could anyone beat that?" Kiba asked. Kurenai just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, from what I heard, the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju, engaged the demon in battle, and sealed it away with an ancient type of seal, that can only be unlocked by fulfilling a special requirement. But that part of the myth was lost in time," Kurenai said as she saw that half of the group looked sleepy.

"Why don't we camp here for tonight?" Kurenai suggested, as she stopped to get her scroll out, and released her tent from it.

"So, Kurenai-sensei, why did we have to leave at 8:00 PM, anyway?" Kiba asked as Shino just looked at him.

"Because, Kiba, she might have wanted to catch the bandits off guard. If we attack during the night, our tracking skills will make it easier for us to defeat them, while they stumble around aimlessly," Shino explained, as Kurenai just smiled.

"So we'll be attacking their base tomorrow night then. Is that right, Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked, as Naruto took a seat beside her.

"That's correct, Hinata-chan, so let's get some rest now," Kurenai said, as she made her way to her tent. Everyone else did the same, but Kurenai turned around, and as she saw Naruto entering Hinata's tent, she decided to have a little fun with them.

"Hinata-chan, I really hope if you and Naruto do anything, you keep it down so that the rest of us can sleep, okay?" Kurenai teased Hinata, who was now blushing a very deep red.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata exclaimed while blushing furiously as she went into the tent. Everyone went to sleep, as they know they have a big day tomorrow...

Back in Konohagakure...

At the Inuzuka Compound, Kuromaru, the dog partner of Tsume Inuzuka was wandering around the compound on patrol. When he smelled an unfamiliar scent in the compound, he put his senses on alert. He sniffed around, and took notice that it suddenly got very quiet around the compound, and he never took notice that an invisible figure was silently approaching him from behind.

Or so the invisible stalker assumed...

Kuromaru suddenly spun around, and launched himself in the general direction of where the creature was. Letting loose a load of urine that hit anything nearby, he found that some of it was covering some invisible creature.

"I take it you consider your little invisibility trick useful. Well, not against members of the Inuzuka it isn't!" the one-eyed ninja dog snarled.

Suddenly realizing it had been caught, the creature stopped wasting energy trying to be invisible, and revealed itself. It looked like some badly drawn cartoon monster, with a hint of grungy old man on the side, due to what appeared to be a constantly scowling face and a bit of stubble under its blue-lipped mouth.

It had spines on its back, and a short stubby tail. Most of the creature was a tan color, but it had green spots in various areas. The weirdest thing about it, though, was that its shape suggested it had been drawn by either a goofy artist, or some kid with issues. "Ruunya..." the creature growled.

Kuromaru's eyes widened, and he said in disbelief, "You are one ugly motherfu-URG!" Before the ninken could finish his sentence, the creature picked up a stone and threw it at him... HARD.

"YOU LITTLE RUNT! You almost took out my good eye! I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND FEED YOU TO MY PUPS!" Kuromaru shouted at the creature, who made a run for it after throwing the rock.

"Ruunya, ruunya!" the creature shouted as it fled on all fours. It was not very fast, though, and was send flying when Kuromaru drilled into it with an Inuzuka Clan Tsuuga attack.

Just then, Tsume Inuzuka, the matriarch and head of the Inuzuka Clan, happened to walk by. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"Take over my shift, Tsume. I've got some hunting to do..." Kuromaru said as he stalked off...

Later, by a river near the Academy...

Kuromaru growled. The beast had washed off his scent in the river, and had escaped capture. He stopped, however, when he noticed some blood on the ground near where it had landed after it was sent flying.

"It's red, like most animals' blood, but it reeks of demon chakra... I'd better tell Tsume about this, and get her to call a meeting in the morning... I just hope those damned civilians don't automatically blame Naruto. He's a good kid, and this doesn't smell like his prisoner's chakra..."

Kuromaru then leaped away, headed for home...

Later that night, with Naruto and Hinata...

While Naruto was relaxing on top of his sleeping bag, which he had struggled to make a nest of sorts out of, Hinata took out a book on kitsune youkai and hanyou behavior, and searched for the section that explained how mated kitsune hanyou behave.

She had become frightened when she learned that regular foxes were solitary creatures, and would sometimes leave their mate when the mating season is over. However, this book relieved her of her fears by telling her that, not only do kitsune youkai and hanyou mate for life, but that they are very affectionate towards their mate.

Hinata giggled and blushed, remembering how Naruto cuddled up to her last night when they had gone to bed. His tails had wrapped around her, holding her small form close to him and making her feel safe and warm.

She was startled when Naruto looked at the book over her shoulder. He had a confused look on his face as he looked at it, causing Hinata to giggle.

"It's a book about Kitsune Youkai and Hanyou, Naruto-kun. It's helping me learn more about your habits," Hinata explained. Naruto looked at her curiously, then yawned loudly, once again making the girl giggle.

"I guess you're right. We should get to bed," Hinata suggested. She turned around, about to help him with his clothes, but she found that he was already undressed.

Hinata blushed upon seeing her crush naked. "A-ano... You should have kept your boxers and t-shirt on..." she stammered. She found herself surprised once again, when Naruto began taking her clothes off. She was a bit nervous, but figured that if he was going to sleep naked with her, she should do the same for him.

When she was down to her bra and panties, Naruto became frustrated, as he couldn't figure out how to get her bra off. Hinata giggled a bit, then unhooked it, allowing him to remove the piece of clothing.

However, when Hinata realized that she had just exposed her breasts to him, she became nervous again, and covered herself up. Naruto grinned, thinking she was playing with him, and moved her arms to the side with his tails, pinning her to the floor of the tent.

Hinata let out a gasp when she felt Naruto's warm tongue begin licking her breasts. He'd suck on them occasionally, causing her to let out tiny mewls of pleasure. Soon, she found that he'd taken her panties off with his tails, and he began looking at her vagina, causing her to become nervous once again.

Naruto, noticing Hinata's nervousness, gave her a reassuring look, and Hinata suddenly felt calmer. His face drew closer and closer to her opening, causing Hinata to become excited. She'd never let any men see her this way before, and now that somebody she loved dearly was looking at her this way with such attention, she felt somewhat overwhelmed.

Hinata was brought out of her thoughts when Naruto began licking her opening. Her mewls of pleasure were soon replaced with moans and tiny whimpers. Despite the fact that Naruto wasn't the one being pleasured, he seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly. His tongue darted inside of her, causing her to gasp slightly, and the warm, wet appendage began moving around inside of her, causing her to spasm every few seconds.

Finally, Hinata felt the pressure that had been building up in her belly suddenly release, and she bit her finger to keep from screaming as she had an orgasm. Naruto quickly lapped up the love juices that Hinata's body expelled, then looked at her curiously. Somehow, Hinata knew that he was asking if she wanted to continue.

Closing her legs, Hinata shook her head, then patted the area next to her. "Come here, Naruto-kun... We should really get to bed," she said softly, with a cute smile on her face.

Naruto went over to her, once again wrapping his tails around their bodies and pulling them together, and the two of them soon fell asleep...

Later on as it was morning now, in Training Ground 7...

Both Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi, as usual. Sasuke face was bandage up as last night when Naruto sent him flying he landed face first through someone window which badly cut up his face. The good thing is the doctor told him there will be no scarring. Sasuke was staying very far away from Sakura as she smell like rotten garbage which was not that far from the truth since what Naruto sent her into. Both Sasuke and Sakura heard something as they look up as both there eye widen in shock.

"Hello Team 7." Kakashi said as both Sasuke and Sakura detect a odd tone in his voice.

"Hello sensei." both Sasuke and Sakura said at once as they were freaking out by the look Kakashi was giving then as his single eye was glaring at them.

"I saw what you did Naruto and Hinata yesterday and I severely disappointed in both of you." Kakashi growled at them.

"What we just saying our hello." Sakura said as Kakashi just glared at her.

"Oh by saying hello you mean insulting someone who in a condition were is mind is now like that of a animal huh." Kakashi said with anger in his voice as both Sasuke and Sakura took notice he was holding two pieces of paper.

"Kakashi-sensei what are those in your hand?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi eye shine at the second.

"These are your paper for the Academy." Kakashi said as Sakura just smirked.

"Why we need papers for the Academy we ninja now." Sakura said with pride as Kakashi just laughed.

"Ninja you say well that actually going to be a problem since both of you two just lost your Ninja license and I sending both of you two back into the Academy for insulting Naruto while he in that condition of his. Actually it more then that for not even caring about your teammate when he went missing during those fucking three month." Kakashi shouted as he threw the papers at the shock form of Sasuke and Sakura.

"I am a Uchiha, this can't be happening to me?" Sasuke said as his voice was cracking as being sent to the Academy mean he can't get revenge on his brother Itachi but also when he remembered something about his Clan law, any Uchiha that were sent back to the academy by there Jounin instructor were disgraced and disowned by the clan.

"YOU BASTARD NO ONE DISGRACE ME LIKE THAT NO ONE!" Sasuke scream in rage as he had a mental breakdown just now as he rushed at Kakashi with his kunai drawn aiming to kill Kakashi. But Kakashi just sidestep him and grabbed his wrist and gave a very violent twist breaking it.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Sasuke scream in pain now as Kakashi knock him down and place his foot on his back.

"Never mind about sending you back to the Academy, Sasuke just for that your punishment is much worse. I deem you mentally unstable for this line of work and also for the act of attacking a fellow shinobi you will have your Chakra sealed away permanently and you will be lock up inside your own compound when the Hokage hear of your action right now." Kakashi said as Sakura looked on in shock as Team 7 have finally been disbanded.

Author Note: Well there see to be a weird myth surrounding the Forest of Dead Tree but is it real or just a myth. Kuromaru have a very weird encounter and the Council might be in a uproar because of it. There a NaruHina Citrus Fluff moment. Also Sasuke and Sakura are ninjas no more with Sasuke getting a much worse punishment now. Thanks RasenganFin for the idea of Sasuke and Sakura punishment.


	7. Chapter 7: Into the Forest

Hello all you readers out there. The following story is based on a challenge created by Chewie Cookies, to develop a story around a Feral Naruto and how Hinata brings him back to normal, and then some.

Well that's actually just part of the challenge. If you want to find out more, go Chewie Cookies' profile and check it out.

This is my take on the challenge, which I hope you all like.

Also I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped by Danzo's ROOT ANBU, and had his memory wiped clean. But there was a problem; he went feral, and soon his instincts took over. Later on, Hinata, who is looking for her love, found him, and brought him back with her. But unbeknownst to her, she brought something else back, as soon, a wave murders and deaths besiege Konoha. People started placing the blame on Naruto, as these murders were inhuman. Will Hinata be able to prove Naruto's innocence while helping him recover his humanity, or will she be the next victim? Warning: Character Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemons in the Future, Language. And there will be some OOC.

**TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel Remix**

******Chapter 7: Into the Forest**

All the members of Team 8 were getting out of their tents for breakfast. Well, everybody except for Hinata and Naruto, that is. While Hinata was putting both hers and Naruto's clothes on inside her tent. Kurenai was bringing out a scroll that had some food that she made yesterday. She unsealed the contents of the scroll, to reveal a dish called curry pan.

"Kurenai-sensei, why are we going to eat curry pan? I thought we were supposed to eat ration bars," Kiba asked.

"Because, Kiba, you can't eat ration bars for breakfast, and they're only used for emergencies situation, like if you get lost," Kurenai replied as she pass the curry pan around, and Kiba and Shino took the food as Akamaru took a dog food version of it. "Besides, you can't possibly prefer the ration bars over a real breakfast. Those things are bland enough to make bread taste full of flavor in comparison!"

"Hey, what's taking Hinata so long?" Kiba asked, trying to change the subject to something of more interest.

"Kiba, maybe the reason she's not up yet is because Naruto-san is in there with her," Shino replied as he took a bite out of his curry pan.

"Wait, you mean those are having... Ow!" Kiba cried out in pain as Kurenai hit him on the head.

"Kiba! Tact!" Kurenai scolded in a low tone of voice, just as both Naruto and Hinata came out of the tent.

"Well, it seems both of you are up," Kurenai said with a smirk as she noticed the state Hinata's hair was in.

"It also seems that you and Naruto-kun had some very naughty fun last night," Kurenai teased, causing Hinata to faint. Naruto yapped at Kurenai, seeming slightly peeved that whatever she had said just now had caused his mate to pass out.

"Why does Kurenai-sensei get to tease Hinata all she wants, but the moment I even remotely tease Hinata, I get hit in the head?" Kiba asked, confused, as he finished his curry pan. Naruto, in the meantime, wrapped his tails around Hinata protectively, watching her with an affectionate gaze as he waited for her to wake up.

"That's because I view her as a little sister, and she sees me like an older sister. We simply are closer to each other than you and she are," Kurenai explained. Kiba had a confused look on his face.

"So what do you think of..." Kiba was going to say but was soon interrupted.

"Don't ask that question. I don't even know what to think of you," Kurenai said as she went back to eating her curry pan. She didn't know why, but she'd been having odd cravings lately.

"So, Shino, oh buddy oh pal of mine, what you think of me?" Kiba asked, only to find that Shino was not there.

Kiba growled slightly. "Now that's just rude!" he shouted to nobody in particular, only for Naruto to laugh at him, then devour his own plate of food (minus the plate, of course).

"Looks like you're already starting to understand what we're saying, huh, Naruto?" Kiba said. Naruto, however, didn't reply. He was too busy nuzzling against Hinata at the moment...

Meanwhile, back in Konohagakure...

Inside the Council Chamber that is located in the Hokage Tower, both the Civilian and Shinobi Council had gathered. Tsume Inuzuka, the matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan, has called for a meeting about the incident that happened last night, along with a few other events as well.

"Let get this meeting started. Tsume-sama, do you know what happened last night?" Sarutobi asked.

"I really don't know. My dog partner, Kuromaru, told me he pursued a mysterious creature," Tsume replied

"From what I can tell, the thing escaped, right?" Sarutobi asked as Tsume nodded.

"Yes. Kuromaru said he attacked the creature, which launched it all the way to the river near the Academy, which is where he lost its scent," Tsume explained.

"But there was blood at the scene, which oddly reeked of demon chakra," Tsume said as the civilian council exploded in a uproar.

"It's the demon brat! We should kill it!" roared one of the civilian council members, as they were certain that Naruto must be the one who did it. They remember seeing his new look.

"Shut up! It is not Naruto! He was out of the village at the time with Team 8!" Sarutobi shouted, trying to calm the council, when a cat-masked ANBU appeared beside him and whispered in his ear.

"Well, we also seem to have another problem. One of my shinobi, Ebisu, has been killed in a gruesome way," Sarutobi said.

"How was he killed?" one of the civilian council members asked.

"From what Neko tells me, his head was crushed, and he was stabbed with an unknown weapon," Sarutobi explained.

"Do you think an enemy shinobi did this?" Inoichi asked.

"I really don't know. The attack was too inhuman. And don't say it was Naruto, because he has a solid alibi, and accusing him of every single misdeed done in the village is a waste of my time!" Sarutobi shouted as he pointed at several of the civilian council member before they could cause a big fuss.

"Damn, this is a very troublesome situation," Shikaku Nara groaned as everyone in the council room nodded their heads in agreement.

Meanwhile, inside the sewers...

Two civilian sewage workers were working around a water main that was right underneath the Uchiha Compound. One of the workers managed to clean up the water main. There had been some odd gooey substance there before. The other worker was busy fixing the pressure, when suddenly, the lights all went out.

"Hey Raimaru, what happened to all the lights?" the worker asked his friend.

"I really don't know, Jin, but let me keep working so we can get out of here. These sewers always creep the fuck out of me," Raimaru said, even as the area was becoming dark enough that they couldn't see each other.

"This is getting really creep..." Jin was going to say more, but a long tongue wrapped around his throat and pulled him into the darkness.

"Hey, Jin, you was saying something?" Raimaru asked. He turned around and saw that his fellow worker wasn't there.

"Hey Jin, where the hell are..." was all Raimaru could say before he was hit by a weird mist that came out of the darkness.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!" Raimaru screamed in pain as his flesh melted off. Something in the darkness moved away, as light returned to that area, showing Jin's mutilated body, and Raimaru still being melted away by the odd mist.

Back with Team 8...

Team 8 were standing around one of the dead trees as they were at the entrance of the Forest of Dead Trees. Hinata had her Byakugan activated as she was standing all the way at the top of the tree. While Naruto was at the base of the tree looking up at Hinata. She continued her search until she spotted a large medium size wooden structure in the distance, as it was in the middle of the forest.

"There a medium size base located in the middle of the forest Kurenai-sensei." Hinata called down to her sensei.

"Hinata-chan check if there any outposts nearby. If there a base in the middle of this forest there might be a outpost nearby and we don't what one of those raising a alarm?" Kurenai called back up to Hinata who started scanning around the forest.

"Well I can barely make out a wooden structure that seem close by the north, west and east side of the base but the south side is clear of any of those structure." Hinata shouted back

"Okay then Hinata-chan come on down we going to the south side of the base then." Kurenai called out as Hinata started her way down as Kurenai took notice it was now 12:30 P.M.

"Hey Shino why I got this odd feeling that this mission is going to get more exciting then it is now." Kiba asked

"Because technically this is our first mission so anything can happen on this mission." Shino replied as he mess with his sunglasses. Hinata finally was back on the ground now as Naruto went up to her.

"Sorry about that Naruto-kun, I am okay so don't worry." Hinata told Naruto.

"Okay everyone let go and remembered do not draw attention to yourself, they maybe be bandit but they still dangerous when they have number on there side." Kurenai said as Team 8 started going into the Forest of Dead Trees as they didn't know about a small black mouse that was watching them.

Meanwhile in the Bandit Base...

Inside a large chamber that had a large pentagram in the center of the room. Sitting in the center of the room tied up in ropes is a small little girl that seem like five year old of age. She had long black hair and very pale white skin. She also had yellow snake-like eyes. The little girl seem to be crying.

"Why won't you let me go." cried the little girl as she was terrified as before her was a person wearing a black clock that covered the person entire body.

"Because you going to be part of a ritual. A very important ritual" the figure said in male tone of voice.

"I really regret running away from mother-dad!" cried the little girl in terror as a black mouse that seem to be made of ink ran up to the person as he bent down and pick up the mouse and place it nearby his ear.

"So it seem we going to have some company and there a virgin girl with them as well. Including the Kyuubi as well." the person said as his voice was full of anger.

"I will definitive tell those bandits to kill those intruder but also to bring the girl and the Kyuubi to me alive." the person said as soon he started laughing insanely.

"I will finally get my revenge on you Kyuubi!" the person continued to laugh insanely as the little girl continued cowering in pure terror as she was confuse on what this insane person is going to do her. She really wish she never runaway from her mother-dad.

Author Note: Well it seem someone has a grudge against Naruto and the person use ink mice? Also the person is holding a little girl with snake-like eye captive. Team 8 are closing in on the Bandit bases. The creature in the sewer claiming more victims. Also what is this ritual about that seem to need two virgin girls.


	8. Chapter 8: Ambushers Ambushed

Hello all you readers out there. The following story is based on a challenge created by Chewie Cookies, to develop a story around a Feral Naruto and how Hinata brings him back to normal, and then some.

Well that's actually just part of the challenge. If you want to find out more, go Chewie Cookies' profile and check it out.

This is my take on the challenge, which I hope you all like.

Also I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped by Danzo's ROOT ANBU, and had his memory wiped clean. But there was a problem; he went feral, and soon his instincts took over. Later on, Hinata, who is looking for her love, found him, and brought him back with her. But unbeknownst to her, she brought something else back, as soon, a wave murders and deaths besiege Konoha. People started placing the blame on Naruto, as these murders were inhuman. Will Hinata be able to prove Naruto's innocence while helping him recover his humanity, or will she be the next victim? Warning: Character Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemons in the Future, Language. And there will be some OOC.

**TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel Remix**

**Chapter 8: Ambushers Ambushed**

Team 8 was slowly making their way to the south side of the bandits' base. Kurenai noticed that there were a lot of black mice and birds in the woods, and she had the odd feeling they were watching her team. Kurenai made her team move faster as more of the odd mice and birds appeared.

"Kurenai-sensei, why are you making us go faster?" Hinata asked as she had Naruto following right behind her.

"I don't know. Call it a hunch, but I got a really bad feeling that something really bad is going to happen soon," Kurenai said as they arrived at the south side of the base. But they found that there were no patrols, and the gate was wide open.

"Kurenai-sensei, I've got a very bad feeling about this whole thing," Kiba said as he sniffed the air. Akamaru suddenly started growling.

"What is it, boy?" Kiba asked his partner, when the whole team heard something hit the ground between them. They all looked in shock as they realized that a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it had gotten thrown into the ground in the middle of their group.

"Everyone, get out of the way!" Kurenai shouted as Team 8 went into different direction just as the paper bomb exploded, sending debris everywhere. Hinata found both herself and Naruto past the base gate.

"Hinata-chan, we're coming! Just be on the look out for enemies," Kurenai said, when a group of bandits suddenly descended from the trees, blocking Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai's path.

"Hey, get out of our way!" Kiba shouted as he threw a kunai that hit one of the bandits in the head. Strangely, he did not fall.

"That is odd," Shino said as the Bandits started advancing on the group with their weapons drawn. Akamaru was growling at the bandits. They smelled like corpses.

"Oh no, the others are in trouble!" Hinata exclaimed, as both she and Naruto rushed to help the others, but suddenly, the gate closed on them, and the ground erupted in front of the gate. Coming out of the cloud of dust were more bandits. Hinata got a good look at them, she realized that their eyes were clouded, like they were dead or blind. Soon, one of the bandits moaned as he moved forward, but Naruto rushed at the bandit, slashing him in half. But then, the top and bottom halves of the body started moving on their own.

"Are they some kind of zombies?" Hinata asked herself as Naruto was laying waste to the undead bandits. However, more kept coming as the ones Naruto slashed apart were putting themselves back to together.

"Naruto-kun we have to go inside the base! There are just too many out here!" Hinata called out, as she got one in the head with her Juken. It dropped to the ground, not moving. Naruto just whined a little as both he and Hinata ran inside the base. Soon, the horde of undead bandits went after them as the man in the black cloak watched the two shinobi flee.

"I just need the girl, and then I will have the power to kill you, Kyuubi. But it's a good thing my Corpse Puppet Jutsu has finally come in handy," the man said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Inside the base, Hinata and Naruto were running through it as the undead horde continued their pursuit on them. Hinata pulled out a kunai and attached a paper bomb to it as she stopped. She then turned around and threw it at the ceiling, causing it to explode. The ceiling collapsed blocking the hallway with debris.

"Okay Naruto-kun, we can't go back that way, and I need to find better weapons. My kunai just aren't cutting it," Hinata said as both she and Naruto continued walking down the hallway of the base.

"Wait Naruto-kun, I just remembered something," Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan. She started looking around the whole base with her eyes. But she encountered some problems.

"Darn, there's something blocking my Byakugan..." Hinata said when Naruto was rubbing against her leg whining.

"Huh, Naruto-kun? You can understand me?" Hinata asked as Naruto just nodded his head and barked at her.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to do a favor for me. Can you sniff out the zombies so we don't run into them please?" Hinata asked Naruto, really hoping he actually understood her, and that the first time he responded wasn't a one time thing. Naruto barked at her and nodded his head.

"Okay then, Naruto-kun go up in front of me. I'll cover you," Hinata said as Naruto went in front of her. He started moving forward with Hinata following close behind him, as both of them moved deeper into the base.

Meanwhile, in the weird room...

The little girl was still in the center of the room. She was trying to struggle out of the ropes that bound her. But she still couldn't get out. The girl was also starting to feel hungry.

"I'm so hungry," the little girl complained out loud as her stomach growled.

"Is there any food in here?" the little girl complained to herself as she then took notice of a big rat inside the room staring at her.

"Food!" the little girl exclaimed as she started crawling toward the rat. She slowly crawled toward the unsuspecting rat.

"Now hold still, food, so I can eat you up," the little girl said as her jaws open up wide as she prepared to swallow the rat alive, but it ran away at the last minute as her face hit the floor.

"Darn, it got away, and I'm still hungry," the girl cried until she spotted a mouse.

"There's more food!" the girl exclaimed as she crawled over to the mouse which just plain ran away from her.

"Why is this happening to me? Is it because I ran away from Mother-dad?" the little girl cried as tears were coming down her face.

Meanwhile, with Naruto and Hinata...

Naruto and Hinata were traveling down the hallway as they were already deep inside the base already. Also along the way Hinata manage to procure some weapons in the forms of a short bow along with some arrows for it as it was resting on her back. She was also holding a pair of Kodachi in her hands.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for leading me to that armory. Now I can worry less about feeling defenseless."Hinata said when she took notice Naruto has stop.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as Naruto was growling as she look down the hallway as she spotted a tall armored covered figure advancing on there position. The figure was decked in heavy samurai armor as it was dragging behind it a massive axe with a large hammer behind the axe blade. Behind the massive figure was the horde of undead bandits.

"Oh no, how they got here so fast?" Hinata asked herself as Naruto growled at the horde. When suddenly Hinata heard noise coming from behind them as approaching from behind the two is another group of undead.

"Naruto-kun we have to go another way! We can't fight them in this enclose space they would surely kill us."Hinata exclaimed as she spotted a door.

"Come on Naruto-kun in here!" Hinata shouted as she slide the door open as both her and Naruto went into the room as Hinata quickly close it but then a weird glowing barrier form around the door and spread across the whole room wall.

"What is this?" Hinata said to herself as she touch the weird barrier with her kodachi but sparks came out of it.

"Ma'am can you please get me out of these rope please." a voice of a little girl spoke out as Hinata quickly turn around as she spotted a little girl with very pale skin and yellow snake-like eyes on the ground tied up as the little girl was crawling toward her.

"Wait right there I get you out of those binding." Hinata said as she rush toward the little girl with Naruto following behind her. Hinata then got down on her knees as she took one of her kodachi blade and cut the ropes that were binding the little girl.

"There you now free. But what is your name little girl?" Hinata asked as she help the little girl up to her feet.

"My name is Hebihime. What is your name ma'am?" Hebihime asked.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata and it nice to meet you Hebihime." Hinata introduce herself when suddenly they heard someone clapping as appearing in a whirlwind of leaves was the man in the black cloak as Hebihime quickly hid behind Hinata legs as Naruto moved in front of Hinata growling at the man.

"I will finally get my revenge on the Kyuubi for killing Danzo-sama." the man said in a very insane tone of voice as Naruto was preparing to charge the man when suddenly a barrier formed around him as Naruto try breaking through it but got repelled by the barrier.

"Naruto-kun! Who are you and what do you what with us?" Hinata shouted at the man as she got the kodachi blades ready as Hebihime continued to hide behind her leg.

"I need both of you two for a ritual and it requires two virgin maiden. Also for who am I! Well my name is Sai." Sai said as the hood of his cloak fall off revealing a boy with very pale skin with black eyes and black hair. But Hinata was shock at what was on his forehead as in the center of his forehead was a blood red eye with three black tomoe spinning inside of it.

Author Note: Well it seem the person that has grudge against Naruto is Sai now former member of Roots. Also what is this ritual that he is talking about that require two virgin maiden. Also who is this mysterious little girl Hebihime that Hinata rescue and now is in danger with. Also Naruto is now trap in a barrier and what of rest of Team 8 where are they at now. Also if any of you have ideas for this story feel free to voice them because who know I might like them enough to put it in.


	9. Chapter 9: Sai's Insanity

Hello all you readers out there. The following story is based on a challenge created by Chewie Cookies, to develop a story around a Feral Naruto and how Hinata brings him back to normal, and then some.

Well that's actually just part of the challenge. If you want to find out more, go Chewie Cookies' profile and check it out.

This is my take on the challenge, which I hope you all like.

Also I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped by Danzo's ROOT ANBU, and had his memory wiped clean. But there was a problem; he went feral, and soon his instincts took over. Later on, Hinata, who is looking for her love, found him, and brought him back with her. But unbeknownst to her, she brought something else back, as soon, a wave murders and deaths besiege Konoha. People started placing the blame on Naruto, as these murders were inhuman. Will Hinata be able to prove Naruto's innocence while helping him recover his humanity, or will she be the next victim? Warning: Character Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemons in the Future, Language. And there will be some OOC.

**TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel Remix**

**Chapter 9: Sai's Insanity**

Hinata could not believe what she was seeing. The boy who called himself Sai had a Sharingan embedded in his forehead. Hinata knows he not an Uchiha, and she definitely knows their Kekkei Genkai isn't located in their forehead. She noticed that Hebihime was deeply afraid of him.

"Hebihime-chan, go hide somewhere. This is definitely going to get ugly," Hinata said. Hebihime ran to the other side of the room just as Sai launched himself at Hinata. Coming out of his coat's sleeve was a weird knife. Hinata blocked him with her Kodachi blades. Hinata knew she's not that good in sword play, so she went to finish the fight quickly.

"Why in the world do you have a Sharingan in your forehead?" Hinata asked as she slash at Sai, but he jumped back and threw several kunai at Hinata, who dodged out of the way.

"Because Danzo-sama was planning on putting this Sharingan in his body, but because of Kyuubi, he's dead now," Sai said as Hinata can tell he insane by his posture.

"I bet that Sharingan came from some corpse! Well, you are one disturbed boy, you know that?" Hinata said, when suddenly, Sai threw a kunai that didn't even come anywhere near Hinata?

"AAAAHHHHH!" Hebihime screamed as the kunai slash across her arm, causing blood to splash on the floor.

"Hebihime! You bastard, why you did that?" Hinata asked. She was angry at both Sai and herself for not keeping a close eye on Hebihime.

"Why, I just through she need to bleed a little." Sai said as he soon took his cloak off. Hinata eyes widened in shock. Covering some parts of Sai's body were Sharingan eyes. Hinata actually felt sick at the sight.

"Oh my God, you're more twisted than I thought," Hinata said as she slowly place herself in front of Hebihime, whose wound has recovered. Hinata found odd, though, that Hebihime was holding something that oddly reminded her of a snake's shed skin.

"This is nothing compared to what I'm going to need from you," Sai said as both Hinata and Hebihime noticed that Hebihime's blood was traveling across the pentagram, causing some parts of it to light up. Naruto was still trying to break out of the barrier that held him captive. He HAD to protect his mate!

"I don't know what you want from us or why you need two virgins for it, but I'm going to stop you no matter what it takes!" Hinata shouted as she rushed at Sai again.

Meanwhile, with the rest of Team 8...

The rest of Team 8 was underground as Kurenai had told Kiba to dig a tunnel, which was taking time. They had no idea where they were underground. Akamaru was also helping with the digging process, as both he and Kiba were using there Gatsuuga technique to dig the tunnel, but at a very slow pace so as to not cause a cave in.

"Kurenai-sensei, how long do I have to keep on digging?" Kiba asked. Kurenai was actually confused on how to respond to that question.

"You know, that's actually a good question," Kurenai replied. Both she and Shino were walking behind Kiba and Akamaru, who both stopped with their spinning.

"Wait, you don't know?" Kiba asked sounding very worried.

"Kiba, why don't you start digging upwards? You might get better result then," Shino replied as Kiba nodded his head.

"Hey why didn't I think of that?" Kiba exclaimed as both he and Akamaru started tunneling again, but upward. Kurenai and Shino were now struggling to follow them, as they were going up an incline now. Soon, Kiba could see a light up head.

"Freedom!" Kiba cried out as his head poke out of the ground inside of the base. But his joy was soon cut short, as he was staring at a massive armored figure wielding a huge ax with a hammer on the other side of the blade. The zombie raised it above its head.

"Oh shit!" Kiba exclaimed as he pulled his head back in the ground just as the zombie smashed the ground with the hammer end of its massive weapon.

"Okay then, we just have to find another way out," Kiba said as he started tunneling again. Soon as he knew he was far away enough from the zombie, he started digging upward again. He then broke the surface.

"Okay this has to be the..." Kiba stopped mid-sentence, as he saw a sight that greatly disturbed: a zombie on the toilet.

"Down I go again, and I hope I can get that image out of my head," Kiba said as he pulled his head back down the hole, and Team 8 continued their journey underground.

Meanwhile, with Hinata's group...

Hinata was actually having a very hard time trying to block Sai's attacks. She knew it was one of the Sharingan's abilities to predict their opponent's movements, however, Hinata found out it also worked in predicting where she going to block, as she barely had time to block those knife attacks. Soon, Sai vanished from her sight.

"Okay, where is he now?" Hinata asked, slightly nervous, when suddenly, he appeared right behind her. Hinata dove to the ground to avoid getting stabbed by his knife.

"Now I got you!" Hinata shouted as she drove one of her Kodachi blades into Sai's arm, causing him to drop his knife on the ground. Hinata then used her Juken on the same arm causing greater pain to Sai. The madman then kicked Hinata in the stomach, causing her to lose her breath. He then grabbed Hinata and slammed her into the wall.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Hinata screamed in pain, as Sai then threw her across the room to make her hit the barrier that held Naruto captive, causing her a much greater shock.

"I not going down yet," Hinata gasped in pain as she tried to pick herself off of the ground. But she was clearly in too much pain, as her body was bruised from being slammed into the barriers.

"Soon, I will complete the second part of the ritual," Sai said as he took the Kodachi blade out of his arm. Naruto was slamming against the barrier, now very enraged at seeing the state that his mate is in.

"Oh, I see you don't like what I'm doing to her, huh?!" Sai exclaimed, as he then spun the Kodachi blade in his hand and kicked Hinata on her back while she was still in pain. Sai then drove the blade into Hinata's leg.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Hinata screamed in pain. Sai then twisted the blade, causing her to scream in pain again as blood was leaking at of her wound and starting to move around the pentagram. Naruto was further enraged, as one of his tails soon started glowing.

"Oh, you really don't like what I'm doing to..." Sai was going to say more, but Hebihime jumped on his back and bit down hard on his neck, which popped one of the Sharingan on his neck.

"Get off of me!" Sai shouted as he slammed his fist into Hebihime's head hard, but Hebihime didn't let go. Soon, Sai got a hold of her hair, before violently yanking her off of him, then swinging her directly into the barrier.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Hebihime screamed before passing out from the pain.

"You monster!" Hinata shouted. She spotted some of the scattered arrows, which had fallen all over the floor when she hit her back against Naruto's barrier. She grabbed one of arrows, which had a drill tip on it, and she rammed the arrow into one of the Sharingan eyes located on Sai's stomach area. She then pulled it out, tearing off a chunk of Sai's flesh off as some of it fell on top of her and on the pentagram as well.

"You fucking bitch!" Sai shouted as he slapped Hinata's face hard, knocking her out. Sai then noticed the mate mark on Hinata's neck.

"Oh, now I get it! She's your mate, huh? Well, I'm just going to have taste of her." Sai said maniacally, as blood was spilling out of the busted Sharingan hole in his neck and stomach areas. He then put his hand on Hinata coat, preparing to tear it off. When Naruto's anger reached its peak, his tail was glowing brightly, and a wormhole appeared under Naruto's feet, which he fell into.

"What the fuck?! Where in the world are you?!" Sai shouted as he quickly got off of Hinata. Suddenly, a wormhole appeared above Sai, and Naruto came barreling out of it as he tackled Sai to the ground. Sai quickly kicked Naruto off, then picked himself up, when suddenly, he noticed that one of Naruto's tails was glowing, and a wormhole formed inside of Sai's neck, expanding and then severing it. Sai head was then pulled into the wormhole. The portal appeared somewhere else, and Sai's head fell onto the floor. Naruto then quickly went to Hinata's side and gently nudged her. He then started licking her face as, bringing her out of her state of unconsciousness.

"Naruto-kun, how did you get out?" Hinata asked as she then saw Sai's headless body. But she then remembered what happened to Hebihime. She quickly picked herself off the ground, despite her body screaming in protest. She quickly went over to the unconscious form of Hebihime.

"Hebihime, are you okay?" Hinata asked as she shook the girl awake.

"My back hurts!" Hebihime cried in pain. Hinata lifted the girl's shirt up, and took out her medical cream, then started applying it on the bruise on Hebihime's back. Finishing quickly, Hinata slowly pulled the girl's shirt back down.

"There is that better now?" Hinata asked gently. Hebihime nodded her head, since the pain was going away now. Then Kiba's head broke through the floorboard as he took in his surroundings. When he turned his head around, he came face to face with Sai's severed head.

"Whoa!" Kiba said as he then turn his head around as he spotted Hinata, Naruto, and a little girl he had never seen before. He then pulled his head back and soon he burst through floor with Akamaru. Soon, the rest of Team 8 came out of the big hole in the floor.

"Hinata-chan, are you doing alright?" Kurenai asked Hinata as she observed the state she was in, and then saw the dead body of Sai.

"I just got stabbed in the leg and I have bruises on my back. But once I get to a hospital, I should be alright.

"So, Hinata, who's that little girl with you?" Kiba asked as Akamaru went over to Hebihime, who just picked him up.

"Her name is Hebihime, and she was being held captive by Sai , the dead man with Sharingan eyes. He wanted us for a ritual, but I kind of got knocked out while fighting with him. I think Naruto-kun killed him, but I don't know how," Hinata said

"Well, he must have been the one controlling the zombies, since they all seem dead now, so that means we've finished our very first mission outside of Konohagakure." Kurenai said as Shino opened a sliding door, revealing the now dead zombies.

"Kurenai-sensei, what do you think this mission is classified as now?" Shino asked.

"I believe I would classify this as an A-ranked mission due to having zombies and enemy Shinobi," Kurenai replied. Hinata grunted in pain as she tried to stand up, but Naruto simply picked her up and held her in his arms, using some of his tails to keep her leg from bleeding anymore.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun," Hinata sighed happily, feeling a warm chakra pushing itself into her wound, causing the pain to fade away. Naruto grinned at the content look on Hinata's face, and a wormhole opened in front of them, showing the gates of Konoha on the other side.

Naruto quickly carried Hinata and Hebihime through the wormhole, and, though the rest of Team 8 was hesitant, they came through as well, ending up safely right outside of Konoha. The wormhole closed leaving the bandit base full of corpses. While Hinata, Hebihime and Sai blood was very slowly traveling around the pentagram.

Author Note: Naruto have killed Sai with a new and very odd ability. The ritual have been stop but have it truly been stop? Kiba have a very disturbing experience with tunneling and zombies. Also it seem Hebihime is also going back to Konohagakure with Team 8. What will be Hebihime fate. Still if any of you have any ideas just either PM what it is or put it in your review.


	10. Chapter 10: Chupa Club and a New Life

Hello all you readers out there. The following story is based on a challenge created by Chewie Cookies, to develop a story around a Feral Naruto and how Hinata brings him back to normal, and then some.

Well that's actually just part of the challenge. If you want to find out more, go Chewie Cookies' profile and check it out.

This is my take on the challenge, which I hope you all like.

Also I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped by Danzo's ROOT ANBU, and had his memory wiped clean. But there was a problem; he went feral, and soon his instincts took over. Later on, Hinata, who is looking for her love, found him, and brought him back with her. But unbeknownst to her, she brought something else back, as soon, a wave murders and deaths besiege Konoha. People started placing the blame on Naruto, as these murders were inhuman. Will Hinata be able to prove Naruto's innocence while helping him recover his humanity, or will she be the next victim? Warning: Character Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemons in the Future, Language. And there will be some OOC.

**TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel Remix**

**Chapter 10: Chupa Club and a New Life**

Hinata was in a hospital room now, as Naruto actually managed to bring her to the hospital with a bit of help from the rest of Team 8. Kurenai took Hebihime with her, and they both went to see the Hokage. Hinata actually had some trouble getting accepted into the hospital, as the hospital staff wouldn't let Naruto in the hospital. Luckily, Naruto's former sensei, Kakashi, had come along, and got them inside.

"I even got a very good doctor and nurse out of the whole thing! But really, those people are so short-sighted," Hinata said as Naruto sat at her bedside, watching her happily while wagging his tails.

"Well, at least I won't get a scar, and from what I heard from Kakashi-sensei, we don't have to worry about Sasuke and Sakura anymore." Hinata giggled to herself as she found it pretty ironic that Sakura, who originally passed with the best academic grades, was getting sent back to the Academy. But what she found more ironic was that Sasuke, who had graduated at the top of his class, had his chakra sealed away, and was declared insane, so he can't even leave his house.

_"Well, that's how the old saying goes, Karma is a bitch,"_ Hinata thought to herself, blushing at the thought of actually speaking with such vulgar language. Naruto was staring at her curiously as she blushed.

"But I really hope the elders don't find out about you, Naruto-kun. I mean, I know you live in my house now, and all, and that we are technically married, but those elders might give us a problem," Hinata said.

Meanwhile, with Hebihime...

Hebihime was inside the Hokage Office, staring at an old man. She was confused as to why this old man was the leader of a village, when she remembered that her mother-dad was also old, and the leader of a village full of shinobi. But she also noticed that the woman with red eyes has left. Hebihime could only make out that the woman was holding some papers.

"So, you want to join the village, is that right?" Sarutobi asked, as Hebihime nodded her head.

"Well, okay then, but you have to be adopted. I can't just let a little five year old girl roam around Konohagakure all by herself, especially with these horrible murders happening at the time," Sarutobi said. Suddenly, something crashed through the window, scaring Hebihime horribly. When the girl opened her eyes, she see that the window-crasher was a woman with purple hair, wearing a trench coat with some fish net clothing and a skirt.

"Hokage-sama, do you got anyone for me to torture today?" the woman asked, causing Sarutobi to sigh.

"No, Anko, there's nobody to torture today," Sarutobi replied wearily, when Anko suddenly turned her head around and spotted Hebihime. Sarutobi could have sworn that he saw hearts in Anko's eyes as she ran forward and gave Hebihime a very big hug.

"Oh my God, she is the most adorable thing I have ever seen!" Anko squealed happily, as she continued to hug the thoroughly confused Hebihime.

"Ma'am, why are you hugging me?" Hebihime asked. Anko just looked at her again before rubbing her cheeks against Hebihime's face.

"Oh my, she is the sweetest thing in the world!" Anko exclaimed, as she started showering Hebihime with lots of love and affection. Hebihime never received that from her Mother-dad. Sarutobi's jaw was hanging open at the sight of Anko showing so much love.

"Hey, Hokage-sama, can I adopt this little girl? Pretty please?" Anko said, giving Sarutobi the puppy dog eyes, which was creeping him out.

"Yes, you can adopt her. Just sign these papers, and you will be her mother. And for Pete's sake! Stop looking at me like that!" Sarutobi said/shouted, as he placed some papers in front of Anko, who immediately put Hebihime down and started on the paper work, while wondering to herself who the heck 'Pete' was, and if she could torture him.

"_But I wonder; why does Hebihime look so familiar?"_ Sarutobi thought to himself as Anko finished with the paperwork, then picked up Hebihime and walked out of the office, through the door. Now Sarutobi knew for certain that there were going to be huge changes...

Meanwhile, back with Naruto and Hinata...

Hinata was putting her regular clothes back on, as Naruto looked out the window, enjoying the view of the village from so high up. The door to her hospital room suddenly opened up. Hinata quickly turned around, covering herself up and getting in front of Naruto, fearing it was the elders, when it turned out it was just Hanabi and the rest of the Chupa Club coming in.

"Oneechan you back." Hanabi said as the club enter the room as they close the door.

"I think I know why you are here, Imouto-chan. You want me to start being your chaperone right now?" Hinata asked. Hanabi just nodded her head.

"Okay then, let's go. I'm already finish dressing up," Hinata said as the Chupa Club exited out of the room with both Naruto and Hinata following behind the group. Hinata noticed that they have a lot of gear with them, including some nets.

"Imouto-chan, where did you get all of those..." Hinata was going to say more, but she got interrupted.

"That is classified info, Oneechan." Hanabi replied as soon they exit out of the hospital. They then started heading for the outskirts of Konohagakure, near the walls.

"Okay, Imouto-chan, did you get any info on the Chupacabra then?" Hinata asked as she noticed that some of the villager were glaring at Naruto.

"Well, Oneechan, from what I can gather, it's small creature that cries out Ruunya," Hanabi said as Moegi had a very confused look on her face.

"No wonder some people are afraid of it. It almost sounds like it was saying, 'I'll ruin ya.'!" Moegi said as her remark cause everyone around to freak out.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I was only kidding!" Moegi cried out as everyone started calming down.

Hanabi spotted something in the distance. She saw a small sleeping figure near the walls.

"Oneechan! I think I see El Chupacabra!" Hanabi said.

"You do? Where is it?" Hinata asked as Hanabi pointed at where the sleeping figure is. Naruto started growling at the thing. Hanabi slowly started approaching the thing, as she noticed it was hidden in the shadows of the massive wall of Konohagakure. Hanabi then lashed out with her net, and it closed around the unsuspecting creature.

"Hey guys! I caught it!" Hanabi shouted as everyone started running to where she was at.

"Okay, now we're going to see what you look like, El Chupacabra!" Hanabi shouted as she lifted the net up as it revealed... a Shukaku plush doll?

"It's a tanuki?" Hinata said in confusion, when a boy wearing a weird outfit that looked like it had cat ears, and carrying mummy-thing on his back suddenly appeared behind Hinata, grabbing her.

"Hello babe! Why don't you lose the brats and hang out with a real man?" the boy said as appearing right behind him was a girl with four pigtail on her head, who was carrying a large fan.

"Kankuro, leave them alone. We have to hurry up or else we might make him mad."

"Oh, come on! I just wanna have some fun, Temari! Besides, I've heard that all Konoha kunoichi are real beauties," Kankuro said when he noticed that a weird, feral-looking boy was growling at him.

"Oh, you want a piece of me? Well come and get it! Then I can have some fun with the girl later," Kankuro said as he threw Hinata against a wall hard, causing her back to be hurt in the process. Kankuro then took the mummy-thing off of his back and quickly unwrapped it, revealing a creepy-looking four-armed puppet. Naruto appeared right before the puppet, his tails and body looking oddly metallic, as he slammed his tails into the puppet, completely destroying it. Naruto could smell the scent of the blood of countless women reeking off of Kankuro's body. Disgusted, Naruto then smacked Kankuro with his tail after turning his body back to normal, but the force of the impact sent Kankuro flying out of Konoha.

"My manhood!" Kankuro screamed in pure pain as Naruto hit him right were it hurts.

"Fuuton: Kamaitachi!" Temari shouted as she opened her giant fan and swung it, releasing a swarm of wind blades. But one of Naruto's tails started glowing, and the winds blades stopped a foot away from Naruto's body.

"Oh shit! I definitely should have just stayed out of this..." Temari was going to say more, but Naruto sent the wind blades right back at Temari, cutting her up and sending her flying in the process. Her flight path was taking her to the Nara Compound.

"Oneechan, are you okay?" Hanabi asked as Hinata slowly got to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just need some rest. Surprisingly, my back doesn't hurt that much," Hinata commented, when a boy with red hair and a huge gourd on his back appeared before the group in front of Naruto. Standing next to the red haired boy is a girl with brown hair, wearing desert clothing.

"My name is Gaara, and I have seen what you have done. So, what is your name?" Gaara asked in a monotone voice. Naruto was sniffing the air around him, and soon he started growling at Gaara more viciously than ever.

"Matsuri-chan, if I were you, I might move away right now," Gaara said as the girl Matsuri backed away from the two. Soon a slight crazed expression appeared on Gaara face.

"So, you are the one that's going to make me feel alive!" Gaara roared as sand started spilling out of the gourd. Naruto then launched himself at Gaara, who just sent a wave of sand at Naruto, but the hanyou child just crashed right through it. Gaara started sending more sand out, but Naruto kept on crashing right through it. Naruto then lashed out, his claws having turned to metal, leaving a huge gash in Gaara's stomach, drawing blood and... sand?

"That's impossible! No one can get through Gaara-kun's Sand Armor!" Matsuri shouted in shock. Gaara looked at the wound on his stomach, as the expression on his face started taking on more insane appearance.

"Yes! This is it! No one has ever made me bleed before! Come on, make me feel alive!" Gaara roared. He never felt this alive before. But Naruto jumped over Gaara, his tails covered in bluish-green flames as he smacked Gaara hard in the stomach with them, sending him flying into the air and over Konoha's walls.

"Gaara-kun!" Matsuri shouted as she ran out of the gates of Konoha, following after Gaara's flying form.

"Whoa, Naruto-niisan is incredible!" Hanabi exclaimed, as all the other members of the Chupa Club nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh no! They're going to blame Naruto-kun for this! I just know it!" Hinata cried out, panicking. But she then realized there were no civilians around the area.

"They can't blame Naruto-niisan for this! He didn't start the fight! It was that sissy make-up boy that started it!" Hanabi said as the rest of the Chupa Club began cheering for Naruto.

"Also, that Gaara guy started the other fight," Moegi pointed out, since she knew that, even though Naruto was growling at the guy, he only attacked after the guy let out that creepy sand of his, which Moegi would believe counts as an act of aggressive intent towards Naruto.

"Okay then, if anyone calls us in for questioning, would all of you be willing to help me help Naruto-kun out?" Hinata asked as the whole Chupa Club nodded their heads at once.

"The Chupa Club is behind you all the way, Oneechan!" Hanabi said, without them knowing that Kakashi was watching them.

"I'm behind you all the way too," Kakashi muttered to himself as he walked away.

Meanwhile, with Temari...

Her flight path was taking her directly toward the Nara Compound, but more precisely, the Nara Clan private Hot Springs. All of Temari's clothes fell off during the flight. She then crashed right into the Hot springs. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you see it, someone was using it at that moment.

"Oh my God! I've never felt so terrified in my entire life!" Temari said as she then took notice of her surroundings.

"Wait, I'm in a Hot spring? And why is there something poking between my legs?" Temari asked when she then look behind her to see a boy with a Pineapple hairstyle who had a very bored expression on his face.

"Who would have known wishing on the star would actually work?" Shikamaru said in disbelief, as he couldn't believe he actually took Ino's advice. Temari was then blushing full red as she realized she was naked in a Hot spring with a boy.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Temari's scream filled the air.

Meanwhile, with Matsuri, inside a clearing outside of Konohagakure...

Matsuri was actually mad right now. While she was searching for Gaara, she found Kankuro's little black book, which oddly has both his and their sensei's handwriting on it. She was reading the whole thing, and could not believe Kankuro and Baki would actually do such a thing.

"I can't believe those two actually rape and murder the rest of Gaara's fangirls! I knew the others girls would never actually write those mean spirited letters!" Matsuri said. She remembered how she met Gaara, which was through one of Gaara's fangirls. They built a club to support Gaara, since they just wanted to put a smile on his face. But she remembered as soon they started befriending Gaara, the girls started disappearing, and those letters being sent to Gaara appeared.

"Matsuri-chan what are you reading?" Gaara said as he was walking toward Matsuri, who decided to give Gaara the book. Gaara then read the black book, wanting to kill Kankuro and Baki, but then he came across a name that was not crossed out. The name that was not crossed out was Matsuri's name. She seemed to be the next one on the list.

"Matsuri-chan, I'm going to go find Kankuro and Baki. Then I'm going to kill them painfully," Gaara said. His monotonous voice had a hint of blood lust in it.

"Can I join in, Gaara-kun?" Matsuri asked.

"Sure Matsuri-chan, you can join in, as long you have that puppet with you," Gaara replied monotonously as Matsuri took out a scroll.

"I always have it with me, Gaara-kun," Matsuri replied just as Kankuro came limping into the clearing.

"Damn, I'm gonna to get that little punk!" Kankuro said as he then noticed that both Matsuri and Gaara were staring at him with blood lust in there eyes.

"Kankuro, it's a very good thing you're here. I need you to do a favor for me," Gaara said with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Uh what kind of favor?" Kankuro asked.

"I need you to die." Gaara said as sand started rushing at Kankuro.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kankuro's screams of terror could be heard outside the clearing before it was suddenly cut off with the sound of bones being broken.

Author's Note: Well it seem Gaara and Matsuri are now out for revenge from what they found out on Kankuro little black book about what happen to Gaara fangirls. And it seem Baki is next on there list. El Chupacabra is smarter then it appears. Plus Shikamaru meets Temari in the most oddest way ever. Naruto now has two new ability. Plus Hebihime has a new family now Also thank you RasenganFin for your ideas as I believe it going to make the plot of this story more interesting now. Also as I said before if any of you have any ideas just send them either in PM or in your review.


	11. Chapter 11: Start of the Chunin Exam

Hello all you readers out there. The following story is based on a challenge created by Chewie Cookies, to develop a story around a Feral Naruto and how Hinata brings him back to normal, and then some.

Well that's actually just part of the challenge. If you want to find out more, go Chewie Cookies' profile and check it out.

This is my take on the challenge, which I hope you all like.

Also I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped by Danzo's ROOT ANBU, and had his memory wiped clean. But there was a problem; he went feral, and soon his instincts took over. Later on, Hinata, who is looking for her love, found him, and brought him back with her. But unbeknownst to her, she brought something else back, as soon, a wave murders and deaths besiege Konoha. People started placing the blame on Naruto, as these murders were inhuman. Will Hinata be able to prove Naruto's innocence while helping him recover his humanity, or will she be the next victim? Warning: Character Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemons in the Future, Language. And there will be some OOC.

**TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel Remix**

**Chapter 11: Start of the Chunin Exam**

Naruto and Hinata were walking back to the Hyuga Compound with Hanabi following close behind them. They had dropped off the rest of the Chupa Club at their respective homes. Oddly, though, when they dropped off Konohamaru, he decided to give Hanabi a hug, which left her blushing all the way back to the compound.

"Imouto-chan, you're still blushing!" Hinata teased.

"No I'm not!" Hanabi replied a little too quickly, causing Hinata to smile.

"Yes you are Imouto-chan. I can see it on your face," Hinata said, when she spotted Kurenai coming up to her. She noticed that Kurenai had a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hello Kurenai-sensei. What are you doing here?" Hinata asked as Kurenai smiled warmly at her student.

"Here, Hinata-chan, take this paper. You remember that meeting we had a month ago, right?" Kurenai asked as Hinata thought back to the meeting.

"Wait, you're actually entering our team into the Chunin Exam?" Hinata asked, startled a bit.

"Yes, I am. I know what you might be thinking. And the answer is yes. Naruto is also joining the team as your partner," Kurenai said, causing a confused expression to appear on Hinata face.

"Nani?" was Hinata's only response.

"I mean, because of the state of Naruto's mind, he technically counts as a pet, and he might follow you to the exam anyway," Kurenai explained. Hinata kind of knew that Kurenai was right, but she wished she hadn't worded the first part the way she had.

"Anyway Hinata-chan, remember to pack up a lot of supplies because trust me you will need them in this exam." Kurenai said as she went off but not before looking back.

"Oh yeah Hinata-chan the exam is taking place at the Academy on the third floor, room #301," Kurenai called out as she ran back to her house and to a certain someone that waiting for her there.

"Well, Imouto-chan, I'm definitely going to be busy tonight," Hinata said as the three of them continued on their way home.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned meat processing plant...

A man wearing desert clothing and bandages wrapped around his head was tied to a chair. The only thing he remembered was hitting on a woman with brown hair and following her out of the club and into an alleyway before something hit his head hard. He then noticed someone was standing right in front of him.

"Hello, Baki-sensei." Matsuri said as there was a tall figure standing by her side.

"Matsuri? What are you doing here? And why am I tied up?" Baki asked angrily, noticing that Matsuri had blood lust in her eyes.

"What I doing here is delivering something called justice for what you did to Gaara-kun's friends," Matsuri said as Baki started sweating.

"I don't know what you are AAAAAAAAHHH!" Baki screamed in pain as Matsuri smashed a large hammer into his manhood, busting it up.

"Don't give me that 'I don't know' shit!" Matsuri shouted as Baki cried in pain.

"Now tell me why you and Kankuro did it and I will make the pain go away!" Matsuri shouted. She hoped Gaara was watching her now.

"Okay, the reason was because the Kazekage ordered both of us to get rid of the fangirls so Gaara would just be a mindless tool," Baki said as Matsuri then smashed the hammer into his leg, breaking all the bones in it.

"Okay then, I got that reason down. But why did you rape them?" Matsuri shouted in pure fury.

"We rape them because we just felt like..." Baki was going to say more, but Matsuri smashed the hammer against the side of his head, causing it to explode in gore.

"Okay, Gurren. I want you to dispose of the body," Matsuri ordered as the large figure walk into the light revealing it to be a large puppet that resembles a demonic samurai. Said puppet grabbed Baki headless corpse and slowly place it into the meat grinder, and it started up the machine. Soon, Baki's body was being pulled into the machine as it ground both flesh and bones.

"So, Gaara-kun, how did I do?" Matsuri asked as Gaara appeared right beside her.

"You did excellent. Now let's get out of here so I can give you your reward. I hope you enjoy it as much as I will," Gaara said with a slightly warmer tone than usual as he picked Matsuri up bridal-style. Gurren walked up to them before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, revealing a scroll which Gaara picked up and gave to Matsuri.

"Well, Gaara-kun, let's go then. I want to enjoy my reward with you!" Matsuri giggled as Gaara showed one of his rare forms of emotion. A big perverted grin.

"Yes, let's," Gaara said as the two of them disappeared in a whirlwind of sand.

The morning of the next day...

Team 8 quickly made their way to the academy the next day. They then proceeded to the third floor and went into room 301. Inside were a bunch of different genin teams from different countries. As they entered the room the rest of the genin teams looked at them before returning to what they were doing.

"Okay then, it seems we just wait right here," Shino said when a genin team approached them. But Team 8 knows this team, fortunately. Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji formed this team. They were Team 10.

"Hello Shikamaru-san, Ino-chan, and Chouji-san. How are all of you doing?" Hinata asked as Naruto watched them curiously, realizing that they were allies.

"Well, it's troublesome, but believe it or not, Ino's advice on making a wish on a star actually works," Shikamaru said, catching the attention of his two teammates.

"My advice actually works? Then I wonder if my wish for forehead being sent back to the Academy actually came true?" Ino asked herself out loud.

"Uh, Ino-chan, that actually happened. Sakura got sent back to the Academy, and Sasuke got his chakra sealed up and was declared insane," Hinata said as Ino was happy for a second, knowing her number one rival for Sasuke's love is at the Academy, but then she paled so badly her clothes turned white, and the kanji for 'crushed' slammed on top of her forehead anime-style.

"I think you sent her into shock with that last bit of news," Chouji said, though he was secretly glad about what happened to Sasuke, since it meant he might have a chance with Ino now.

"Anyway, is that Naruto with you?" Shikamaru asked as he noticed the feral boy who resembled Naruto almost completely.

"Yes, and I'm helping him regain his humanity. It's kind of a long story," Hinata said.

"Well can I help? It would be a lot less troublesome than letting him stay like that," Shikamaru said. He was good buddies with Naruto during the Academy.

"Count me in, too!" Chouji said happily, wanting to help as well.

"Sure you can," Hinata said.

"Well, at least Naruto realizes how you feel about him now. The idiot actually did something smart and made you his mate!" Kiba said jokingly, causing Ino to come out of her depression.

"That's awesome! You finally bagged your man! Though it's sad that he's in the state he's in," Ino said.

"Well, it seem Hinata-sama can't even catch herself a man. Instead, she decided to get a pet," said a boy with long hair that had eyes similar to Hinata's.

"Neji-niisan," Hinata whispered nervously, as Neji's two teammates, Rock Lee and Tenten, looked at Neji in shock.

"That is a most un-youthful thing to say, Neji," Lee said, shocked that his teammate would actually say such a thing.

"I have to agree with Lee on this, Neji. That was very cruel," Tenten said. Naruto noticed some killing intent coming from Neji as he was staring at Hinata with barely concealed blood lust in his eyes. One of Naruto's tails went sneaking behind Neji, before it suddenly pantsed him. This caused everyone in the room to laugh at Neji, including Hinata, who was trying to hold in her laughter.

"Why you!" Neji roared as he activated his Byakugan, but was temporarily blinded by the massive amount of chakra coming from Naruto's body. Naruto just scratched his ear with his clawed foot.

"Do you think Naruto is mocking him?" Kiba asked as he watched the interaction between Neji and Naruto.

"It would appear so," Shino said, when a person with sliver-white hair wearing glasses approached them.

"Be quiet already. You're causing a big scene here, which is making some of these genin angry," the man said as the others noticed that some of the Genin were glaring at them.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked as the man pushed his glasses up.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi," Kabuto said as he move a bit closer to the group. Naruto started growling at Kabuto rather viciously, causing a lot of the genin, including Team Ten and Team Gai, to back away slowly.

"Sorry, Kabuto-san, but I don't think Naruto-kun likes you. Can you please go somewhere else before he attacks you?" Hinata politely asked. Kabuto just nodded his head and moved away. Then a big smoke cloud appeared, as a man wearing a bandanna and a black trench coat appeared along with several different Chunin.

"Shut up all of you! And you, little lady, keep that boy toy of yours quiet," the man said, causing Hinata to blush and get slightly angry.

"Okay, all you maggots! My name is Ibiki Morino, and I'm going to be giving you the first part of your Chunin Exam, which is a written test." Ibiki said.

Meanwhile with Sasuke...

He was inside his clan compound looking through some of the scrolls as he was trying to figure out a way to unseal his Chakra. Sasuke kept looking through different files as the room he was inside door was open. Sasuke then heard something.

"Ruunya!" was the sound that he heard as he just went back to his work at hand.

"Ruunya!" the voice called out again as Sasuke was getting very annoyed by it. But he chose to ignore it.

"Ruunya, ruunya!" the voice again called out as it was much closer now.

"That it I going to fucking kill it even if I have no Chakra! I still a Uchiha!" Sasuke shouted as he run out of the room and came upon a weird creature. It was the same creature that Kuromaru encountered.

"What the fuck are you?" Sasuke said as he then saw the thing shadow which was odd as it did not even resemble the thing shape. The shape the shadow was showing was clearing taller and more demonic looking the creature before him as he noticed the creature had it mouth opened as the weird shadow was doing the same thing. Soon the air started vibrating as Sasuke was looking around confuse. Soon the vibration in the air was gathering around Sasuke head.

"What the fuck is..." Sasuke was going to say more but his head sudden was split in half as the vibration disappeared. Blood started shooting out of Sasuke body as it drop to the floor as the creature went to pooling blood and bending down. It soon started drinking the blood but it quickly spit the blood back out after it got a taste of it.

"Ruunya!" the creature shouted as it run off leaving the corpse of Sasuke Uchiha behind.

Author Note: It the start of the Chunin Exam and the first test Team 8 going to received is a written test. Also Matsuri killed Baki in a savage fashion plus she dispose of his body in a gruesome manner as well. But the up side Gaara is giving her a reward. Also Sasuke got killed by El Chupacabra which might be more then it appeared to be if it shadow suggest anything.


	12. Chapter 12: Bloodbath Begins

Hello all you readers out there. The following story is based on a challenge created by Chewie Cookies, to develop a story around a Feral Naruto and how Hinata brings him back to normal, and then some.

Well that's actually just part of the challenge. If you want to find out more, go Chewie Cookies' profile and check it out.

This is my take on the challenge, which I hope you all like.

Also I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped by Danzo's ROOT ANBU, and had his memory wiped clean. But there was a problem; he went feral, and soon his instincts took over. Later on, Hinata, who is looking for her love, found him, and brought him back with her. But unbeknownst to her, she brought something else back, as soon, a wave murders and deaths besiege Konoha. People started placing the blame on Naruto, as these murders were inhuman. Will Hinata be able to prove Naruto's innocence while helping him recover his humanity, or will she be the next victim? Warning: Character Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemons in the Future, Language. And there will be some OOC.

**TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel Remix**

**Chapter 12: Bloodbath Begins**

All of the genin teams were separated away from there respective teammates and had taken seats as Ibiki explain the rules to them. Soon, test papers were placed in front of them. Hinata was looking at her test, and she noticed that some of these question were a bit weird.

"Okay, all of you start your tests now. You all will received the tenth question after forty-five minutes have passed," Ibiki said as everyone started writing. Hinata was struggling with questions, finding them to be very difficult.

"Okay, Naruto-kun, just stay still and don't bug anyone, alright?" Hinata whispered softly as Naruto heard her clear as day. Some of the genin found the questions too difficult, so they tried to cheat, but many were caught by the Chunin Protectors that were watching them. Those that got caught five times were kicked out, along with their teammates. Soon, other genin started cheating as well but in much smarter ways.

"Okay, Akamaru, do your thing," Kiba said as Akamaru was sitting on his head, looking around. He soon spotted a big-breasted blonde Kumo kunoichi who looked about the same age as Hinata sitting nearby, and he looked at her test. Akamaru then softly growled out the answers to Kiba as he wrote them down.

Shino was doing things differently. He had two of his kikai beetles fly around, looking for someone. The two little beetles spotted Tenten doing something odd with a thin wire and a little mirror. Both of the kikai bugs landed on her test and looked at the answers before quickly flying off.

Back with Hinata, she was still having a hard time with the test, when a kunai went flying past her hitting a person's test behind her. This caused Hinata to take her eyes off her own test for a few moments, shocked by how close the kunai came to hitting her. Naruto quickly sprung into action as one of his tail grabbed Hinata's dropped pencil. He quickly wrote in all the answers, copying off of somebody who had completed their nine questions. He then quickly put the pencil back in its original position as Hinata came out of her shock.

"Huh? My whole test has been filled out?" Hinata asked herself, confused, then looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, did you do this?" Hinata quietly asked Naruto. He just hugged her with his powerful, yet gentle arms.

Meanwhile, at the Nara Compound...

Temari was trying to adjust to the situation that she was in at the moment. She was in the Nara compound, helping Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino, with the cooking. Temari was wearing some of Yoshino's old clothes, since her old ones had been destroyed.

"I can't believe my son actually wished for a girl. I thought he was lazy like his father. But I must be wrong then, since I caught both of you in the hot springs," Yoshino said, having heard her son tell her that Temari fell out of the sky with no clothes on.

"Can you please stop bringing that up?" Temari pleaded, blushing as she was chopping up some green onions.

"But you would so make such a good girlfriend for my son since you're from space and all." Yoshino said, thinking Temari was from space.

"I'm not from space, ma'am." Temari said when they both heard a door bell ring.

"I will go get that." Temari said as she went to the door. When she opened it, Temari was shocked at the sight before her.

"What the hell! Gaara, what happened to Matsuri!?" Temari shouted before she quickly covered her mouth, remembering who she was shouting at.

"Oh Gaara-kun and I had a very wonderful night, that's all," Matsuri said, being carried in Gaara arms. Her hair looks like a mess and she was blushing very badly. Temari also noticed that Gaara was in a very similar state as well.

"Oh my Kami! Don't tell me you two...!" Temari was at a loss for words, finding it hard to believe that her little brother and Matsuri would actually do that.

"Also, Temari, we both killed Kankuro and Baki," Gaara said with disgust in his voice.

"What? Why did you do that?" Temari asked as Matsuri just gave her Kankuro's black book.

"Just read that, and you will find out why we did it," Matsuri said as Temari then noticed that neither of them were wearing their forehead protectors.

Meanwhile, back with all the others...

Some of the teams were kicked out already, and it was almost time for the tenth question to be given out. Ibiki got up from his seat and went to the door. He then turned his head around as he look at the remaining teams in the exam.

"Okay, all of you maggots, follow me! Your tenth question is not going to be written." Ibiki addressed the remaining teams as they all filed out, following after Ibiki to the Academy large field. Hinata then realized that it now looks like a giant obstacle course. Ibiki then took out a very large bucket and dumped a lot of small papers with numbers on them into said bucket.

"Okay, all of you! Here is the tenth question, which is actually a huge obstacle course. I know all of you must be wondering, 'It's just an obstacle course! My team can get past it easily!'. But there's a catch; you're not going through this course with your current teams," Ibiki said, shocking a lot of genin with the news.

"You all will be drawing numbers and whichever group of people has the same number will be paired off in a team," Ibiki said as each genin started lining up in front of him as they each started grabbing out of the bucket. It was going along smoothly, as each person picked up their numbers and started pairing off into their temporary teams. It was finally Hinata's turn, and she reached into the box and pulled out a piece of paper. She then looked at it.

"I got number one hundred," Hinata said, as both she and Naruto started looking around for anyone that had the same number. She soon spotted both Ino and Lee standing together near a gate that said one hundred.

"Oh, hello Ino-chan and Lee-kun," Hinata said as both she and Naruto approached the two.

"Hello, Neji-kun's more youthful cousin!" Lee shouted out loud.

"Well, it seems we're all on the same team, huh?"Ino jokingly said as all the gates opened.

"Okay, you all just have to get to the end of the obstacle course before your time is up," Ibiki said as he took out a small wind up clock and turn it until it showed ten minutes.

"Now go!" Ibiki shouted as each temporary team ran in. There were some shouts of panic as some of the teams got hit by some of the obstacles. Hinata's group was standing in front of the gate, observing the obstacles.

"Damn how are we going to get past this? I mean, I've never seen so many trips wires!" Ino complained, as Naruto sat in front of the group, sniffing the ground when a small sphere of chakra formed in front of him. Naruto then swallowed then thing, and his body started expanding.

"Hey, Hinata-chan? Is Naruto-kun supposed to do that?" Lee asked. Hinata just turned her head around, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Naruto-kun! What are you doing?" Hinata asked when Naruto opened his mouth and fired a powerful beam of red chakra, destroying their part of the obstacle course, while causing a massive shock wave that made several teams fall into some traps. All that was left was the goal post.

"Well I think we should just take Naruto's route," Hinata giggled nervously. They ran all the way to the end, and Lee hit a small burnt bell. Soon there sounds of more bells being rung as the clock started ringing out loud.

A few minutes later, twenty-eight teams were standing in front of Ibiki. He was staring at them somewhat proud that they pass his obstacle course. He also took notice that boy toy that was with the Hyuga girl was missing but he didn't mind it at all.

"Okay all of you that are now here. You all have passed the first part of the Chunin Exam. But remembered what you learned in this first part of the exam as the written test showed in this world information is the key to a lot of things but getting them is the tough. The obstacle course is to test your reflexes as on the battlefield or when carrying information having very good reflexes will save your life or in this case save you from embarrassment." Ibiki said as he then took a step back as there was a explosion of smoke. Coming out of the smoke was Anko Mitarashi with a huge banner behind her. Ibiki just sign to himself about the typical thing Anko usually do when he took notice smoked cleared away some more revealing Hebihime dress in a mini outfit similar to what Hinata was wearing but slightly modified.

"Oh my, she is wearing the clothes I gave to her last night. But I really got to figure out how she got past the guards?" Hinata murmured to herself.

"Well it seem there only twenty-eight team left you must be getting rusty in old man." Anko said as Ibiki just looked at her.

"Well I got to say I'm a little shock that you have a child with you?" Ibiki remarked as suddenly Anko expression clearly changed.

"Oh you mean my adorable little daughter Hebihime." Anko said in such a way that actually creep Ibiki out.

"She is the most adorable little thing is she." Anko said as she was holding Hebihime well rubbing her cheeks against Hebihime blushing face. Soon Anko expression change.

"Okay all you maggots follow me!" Anko said as both her and Hebihime left the area with the rest of genin teams. Soon only Ibiki was left.

"Damn somebody throw a rabid raccoon at my face because I definitely can't believe what I just saw." Ibiki said when suddenly a rabid raccoon was thrown at his face.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" scream Ibiki in pain as he struggle with the raccoon that was on his face as Naruto was nearby smirking to himself. He then ran off to Team 8 as everyone was meeting in front of a very large closed up forest.

"Okay all of you maggots! This here is the Forest of Death were the second part of your Chunin Exam starts" Anko exclaimed as Kiba just laughed to himself.

"What that forest can't be worse then a forest full of zombies." Kiba laughed at loud when suddenly a kunai flew by cutting his cheek as blood was spilling out of it. Anko soon appeared behind him.

"It cocky guys like you that always get there delicious blood spilled." Anko said as she was going to lick Kiba blood when Hebihime started pulling her away from him preventing her from licking his blood.

"No mommy you don't know if there something wrong with his blood." Hebihime said as she continued to pull her mother away from Kiba.

"Come on let me have my fun." Anko said.

"I don't care mommy." Hebihime said as she let go of Anko who just signed. Anko then went back to explaining about the rules and what the goal is as Anko also made each team sign a piece paper saying she is not responsible for any death that happen in the forest. Soon one by one each team went inside a tent to received there scroll. Team 8 were the last group as they received a Heaven scroll. Then all the teams were standing at different gates that lead into the forest.

"Okay one more word of advice for all of you maggots. Just don't die." Anko said as all the gates open as each teams ran inside. But what no one didn't know that nearby one of the gates was a opened manhole as that area of the forest was becoming more darker then usual.

"Okay we have a Heaven scroll so all we need is a Earth Scroll right." Kiba asked as both Hinata and Shino nodded there heads. They continued there journey through the forest as they took notice it was getting dark.

"Let find a place to sleep." Shino said as Team 8 went off in there search for a safe spot to sleep.

Meanwhile with a Ame Genin...

He was running away inside the darkness as something was following him. The genin was scared out of his mind as his team wander into a area that was covered in total darkness. He don't know what happen to his other two teammates but he heard there scream of terror as he also heard a demonic roar coming from the darkness.

"Got to get out of here." the genin said when suddenly a beam of chakra hit his body destroying the top half of his torso. It then drop to the ground as blood was pouring out of it. Soon there was the sound of heavy footsteps as the shadowy form continued on it way as the thing was on the hunt.

Back with Team 8...

They were having so much trouble finding a safe spot to sleep out as several spots had deadly Konoha Flying Leeches around them. When they came upon a very weird sight. They were staring at a five star hotel that somehow was in the Forest of Death.

"Okay this up here on my list of very weird things." Kiba remarked.

"So should we go inside of it?" Hinata asked as she was confused about the whole thing and the weirdness of the whole thing.

"I believe we might have to go inside of it. Look at the sign." Shino said as there was sign nearby the front of the hotel that read 'It a requirement to spend at least one night and one day in this hotel.'

"Okay then we really don't have a choice then." Hinata said as the Team 8 went inside of the hotel as Naruto was outside staring at the hotel as in the hotel place was a massive tree that has a huge opening carved into it.

"Naruto-kun come on inside." Hinata called out as she standing in front of the entrance as she was holding the 'door' opened for Naruto. Naruto was confuse what his mate was doing but he just ignored it and went inside the massive tree. Not that far away from the 'hotel' is a big group of Chunin as they watch Team 8 went inside. The Chunin all then smirked evilly as they might have a new team to play with.

Author Note: Well it the start of the second part of the Chunin Exam. The Forest of Death with a very big twist. It seem Team 8 have fallen into a weird trap. With Naruto the only one noticing it and a big group of Chunin watching them. Also it seem the creature that killed several people already is now in the Forest of Death. Also just to let you know if you have any ideas just PM or send it in your review.


	13. Chapter 13: Scare Tactics

Hello all you readers out there. The following story is based on a challenge created by Chewie Cookies, to develop a story around a Feral Naruto and how Hinata brings him back to normal, and then some.

Well that's actually just part of the challenge. If you want to find out more, go Chewie Cookies' profile and check it out.

This is my take on the challenge, which I hope you all like.

Also I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped by Danzo's ROOT ANBU, and had his memory wiped clean. But there was a problem; he went feral, and soon his instincts took over. Later on, Hinata, who is looking for her love, found him, and brought him back with her. But unbeknownst to her, she brought something else back, as soon, a wave murders and deaths besiege Konoha. People started placing the blame on Naruto, as these murders were inhuman. Will Hinata be able to prove Naruto's innocence while helping him recover his humanity, or will she be the next victim? Warning: Character Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemons in the Future, Language. And there will be some OOC.

**TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel Remix**

**Chapter 13: Scare Tactics**

Team 8 was wandering through the hotel. They noticed that there were no keys at the front desk. They wandered into a big mess hall, where they saw a very welcome sight. Somebody had left food for them.

"Whoa I can't believe this! Look at all this food. I mean, there's pork buns and onigiri..." Kiba said as he went to the table.

Hinata, suspecting that they were stuck in a genjutsu, brought her hands up to form a seal, and shouted, "Kai!"

When nothing happened, Hinata turned to the food. "Do you think this food is safe?" she asked, when suddenly, Naruto ran up and ate one of the pork buns.

"Well, there's your answer," Shino said, and everyone started eating the food. But in Naruto's vision, he saw that Team 8 was actually eating a lot of fruit instead of pork buns and onigiri. Naruto was so confused about the whole thing. But Hinata seemed happy about the, situation so he just ignored the fact that they were inside of a tree that looked like someone tried and failed to make a hotel out of it. Far away from Team 8, the group of Chunin were watching them.

"It looks like they ate the fruit," one of the Chunin said with a grin on their face.

"The Hyuga girl almost had us. It's a good thing there are seals preventing the use of Byakugan and Sharingan in here, and that we made sure to layer the genjutsu heavily," another one said.

"That's good. Now all they have to do is fall asleep, and tomorrow, the games begin," another Chunin said.

"This team must be Kurenai's genin team," yet another Chunin said, wearing an eye patch over her left eye.

"I believe you may be right Ranko. That would explain the Hyuga testing for Genjutsu," another Chunin spoke up. He was carrying a sword on his back.

"Anyway, if this is the Genjutsu Mistress's genin team, we should have a lot of fun with them," Ranko said

Meanwhile, with Team 10...

They were having a stare off with another team, who called themselves Team Killerbee. They were going to attack each other when they noticed that the forest got all quiet, so they all quickly hid in the bushes. Soon there was the sound of heavy footsteps approaching and the area became darker then usual.

"What the hell is happening here?" asked a dark skinned girl with red hair.

"I really don't know, Karui," a blonde haired girl with big breasts and pale skin replied.

"Come on Samui, you're the smart one here," a boy with dark skin who carried a sword said.

"I really don't know anything about Konohagakure wildlife, Omoi. What about you? Just ask one of the locals. I mean we _are _hiding with some of them," Samui replied again as Team Killerbee turn their sights on Team 10.

"So, do any of you know what that thing is?" Samui asked, pointing at the barely visible shadowy form that was moving through the darkness.

"No, I've never seen anything like it," Shikamaru replied, when suddenly, they heard two more teams approaching. Two teams of Kiri genin approached the darkness as it engulfed them. Soon both Team 10 and Team Killerbee heard screams of terror and pain, before it suddenly stopped. Then there was a demonic roar that scared both team to their cores. The darkness soon moved away and out of sight. Both teams came out of the bushes, and approached the fallen teams.

"Oh my God! What kind of animal could do this?" Ino asked as Shikamaru picked up one of the fallen team's scrolls, while Samui picked up the other one.

"I really don't know, but at least we got the right scrolls, so I suggest we form a truce and head to the tower," Shikamaru suggested.

"I agree with that plan," Samui said as both teams leaped into the trees and started on their way toward the tower, and hopefully away from whatever killed those two teams.

Meanwhile, with Team 8...

They finally found some keys, and found the corresponding rooms. Each of them unlocked the doors, and went inside. Hinata and Naruto were in there own separate room. Hinata couldn't believe the bed she was looking at.

"How can such a comfortable-looking bed be in the middle of this forest?" Hinata asked herself, then tried releasing genjutsu again. After several failed attempts, she sighed, got on the bed, and began undressing.

"Come on, Naruto-kun Let me help you out of your clothes," Hinata said as she beckoned Naruto to her. He was a bit confused, seeing Hinata looking so comfortable on top of a bed made of leaves and animal skin, but he just figured that she was making the best of what she had. So he got onto the bed with her, and she helped him out of his clothes. Soon, both of them went to sleep in each other's embrace, enjoying their time together...

Morning of the Next Day...

Team 8 was up and about, but they noticed an odd mist that was inside the hotel. Hinata tried to activate her Byakugan, but something was preventing her from doing it.

"There's something very wrong here. I can't activate my Byakugan!" Hinata exclaimed in shock, when they heard many small things crawling toward them.

"Hey, Shino, is that sound of insects?" Kiba asked while Akamaru sat nervously on his head.

"No, these creatures, whatever they are, have eight legs." Shino replied, when a horde of spiders came crawling out of the mist.

"Ano, Shino-kun, do you know what kind of spiders those are?" Hinata asked as she backed away. Naruto was just confuse as to what they were talking about. He didn't see any spiders.

"I believe those are wandering spiders, also known as the Banana Spider, which has the world's most dangerous venom, and are highly aggressive to boot," Shino replied as he started running away.

"So that means we should run Kiba-kun! Come on, Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed as she ran away with Naruto following her, thinking they were having a race. He was still confused as to why they hadn't left the tree yet.

Back outside, with the Chunin...

They were watching as Team 8 ran away from nothing. They started laughing to themselves at the sight, until Ranko noticed that the Hyuga was still making the seal for genjutsu release as she was running away, and that their genjutsu was not affecting the fox boy.

"Damn, the Hyuga girl is slowly destroying the genjutsu. And that fox boy isn't even affected by it!" Ranko shouted as she was determined not to lose to some genin.

"It seems the Aburame boy is slowly breaking out of the genjutsu with his bugs," the Chunin with the sword on his back said, then realized that Ranko was making several hand seals.

"Wait! What are you doing?" the man asked loudly, drawing the attention of the other Chunin.

"They've almost broken out of it. One last genjutsu, and if they break this one, then they win," Ranko said as she finish the seal, then took off her eye patch.

"Devil's Nightmare!" Ranko shouted as her eyes glowed a bloody red.

Back with Team 8...

Hinata managed to figure out that they were trapped in a powerful genjutsu after she saw Naruto going through some walls. She knew it must be some kind of layered genjutsu if one release was not enough to break it.

"Okay, I'm almost down to last the genjutsu layer. The spiders have disappeared," Hinata muttered to herself as they arrived back at the entrance of the hotel. Suddenly, tentacles came out of nowhere, and the hotel took on a demonic look. Blood was leaking from the ceiling, and maggots were bursting out of different areas.

"Kai!" Hinata shouted, but she then noticed it was not working.

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, this must be the last genjutsu, but I can't break it!" Hinata exclaimed, then began to panic when the tentacles got closer.

"Why don't you have Naruto try breaking it?" Shino suggested.

"What you mean by that?" Hinata asked as she dodged a tentacle.

"Just ask him to release a lot of chakra! That should get rid of this whole genjutsu," Shino replied as Hinata turn her attention to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, do you think you can flare up your chakra?" Hinata asked as Naruto just nodded his head. His chakra soon became visible, before it was released in a big burst, dispersing the genjutsu as everything began to change. The hotel was gone now; in its place was a large tree. Also, standing in front of Team 8 was Ranko and a group of Chunin. Team 8 got into their fighting stances, when Ranko just raised her hand.

"You win this contest, and here is your prize. I mean, no one ever beat us, so you deserved this," Ranko said as she presented them an Earth Scroll. Hinata took the scroll, as Ranko and the other Chunin disappeared in a haze of smoke.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Kiba asked as Team 8 started walking away from the massive tree.

"I really don't know. But for now, let's go to the tower," Shino said, as Team 8 leaped away. Soon they were even deeper in the forest, when suddenly, a strong gale blew them all into a tree.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba asked out loud, when a very pale-skinned man with yellow snake-like-eyes appeared before the group.

"I've been searching throughout this entire forest, and have yet to find a single hair of Sasuke Uchiha. So I want to know if you know were he is?" the man asked as Naruto was growling out him. He smelled just like Hebihime, but with a huge amount of evil radiating off of him.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked the man.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. Well my name is Orochimaru, and I'm going to ask again; where is Sasuke Uchiha!?" Orochimaru asked/ordered, as everyone on Team 8's eyes widened in shock upon hearing who this man is. He is one of the Legendary Sannin, but he was also a traitor to the Leaf!

Author's Note: Well it seem Team 8 got out of the Hotel which turn out to be a secret contest. But now they in more trouble now as they come across Orochimaru who is in search of Sasuke Uchiha. What would Team 8 do. Also why does Naruto smell a scent similar to Hebihime coming off of Orochimaru body. Also if any of you have any idea you know the drill just PM me or send it in your review. I might like the idea.


	14. Chapter 14: Fight Time

Hello all you readers out there. The following story is based on a challenge created by Chewie Cookies, to develop a story around a Feral Naruto and how Hinata brings him back to normal, and then some.

Well that's actually just part of the challenge. If you want to find out more, go Chewie Cookies' profile and check it out.

This is my take on the challenge, which I hope you all like.

Also I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped by Danzo's ROOT ANBU, and had his memory wiped clean. But there was a problem; he went feral, and soon his instincts took over. Later on, Hinata, who is looking for her love, found him, and brought him back with her. But unbeknownst to her, she brought something else back, as soon, a wave murders and deaths besiege Konoha. People started placing the blame on Naruto, as these murders were inhuman. Will Hinata be able to prove Naruto's innocence while helping him recover his humanity, or will she be the next victim? Warning: Character Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemons in the Future, Language. And there will be some OOC.

**TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel Remix**

**Chapter 14: Fight Time **

Team 8 was shaking in terror as Orochimaru stared at them with malice in his eyes. He then noticed Naruto, who was staring at him. Naruto was growling at Orochimaru, who just narrowed his eyes at the feral boy.

'What in the world happened to the Kyuubi brat?' Orochimaru thought to himself when he saw that the Hyuga girl was going to speak up.

"Orochimaru, Sasuke has been kicked out of the Shinobi program, and had his chakra sealed up," Hinata said. She didn't know what Orochimaru wanted with Sasuke, but her answer caused Orochimaru's eyes to widen in shock.

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTT?!" Orochimaru screamed in fury. He was preparing to take his anger out on the team in front of him, when he saw Naruto gathering chakra in an orb. Naruto had sensed the horrible killing intent this man had been directing at his mate and his friends, and he didn't like it one bit. Orochimaru observed the feral boy curiously, until he swallowed the chakra.

"Oh shit!" Orochimaru shouted as he started melting into the tree he was standing on. Naruto fired a beam of chakra from his mouth that destroyed all the trees in its path, while Team 8 started fleeing the area.

"Come on! We have to put a lot of distance between us and that rogue sannin!" Shino actually shouted, showing that he was horribly scared for his life and the lives of his teammates.

"I can't believe Orochimaru is here, of all people! Somebody's going to have to tell Hokage-sama!" Hinata exclaimed, frightened.

"What in the world does he want with Sasuke, anyway?" Kiba asked.

"I really don't know, but we have to tell someone about this," Shino said, when they felt the area around them becoming darker.

Back with Orochimaru...

He came out of the ground and looked at the destruction around him. He was still furious at the news about Sasuke. But he didn't dwell on it, knowing that Sasuke is absolutely useless now.

"I wonder if my Sound Genin team has gotten to the tower yet? I hope Kin does not devour her teammates. She's already eaten ten of them. But I really wonder. Can she stand up to the Kyuubi brat?" Orochimaru asked himself, then remembered something.

"I also have to find my daughter," Orochimaru muttered to himself as he melted into the ground.

Back with Team 8...

Kiba was throwing kunai with paper bombs attached to them to slow down whatever it was that was creating the darkness. Hinata tried to use her Byakugan to get a clear look at what was inside of the darkness, but all she saw was more darkness.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Kiba shouted, when a long tongue came out of the darkness and wrapped around Hinata's legs.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Hinata screamed in terror as she was being dragged in. Naruto quickly grabbed a hold of her and started pulling.

"Wait, Hinata we're coming!" Shino shouted as he took a kunai out and started slashing at the tongue, but it would not let go that easily.

"Akamaru! Bite that tongue!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru jumped from Kiba head and bite down on the long tongue, causing it to let go of Hinata's legs which were now heavy bruised. Naruto carried her in his arm as Team 8 started running toward the tower which was now in sight. Shino hurriedly opened the door as the rest of the Team 8 poured in, before slamming it shut and locking it.

"Thank you guys for rescuing me," Hinata said softly, as she blushed while being held in Naruto's strong, yet gentle arms.

"You're like a little sister to us, Hinata. We would never abandon you," Kiba said, as Shino stared at a scroll in front of him.

"Kiba, get the Heaven and Earth scrolls from Hinata. I believe we have to open them at the same time," Shino said, as Hinata gave Kiba the two scrolls. Kiba then gave the Earth Scroll to Shino while he held the Heaven Scroll. They opened both of them up at the same time, and soon, smoke started emerging from the scrolls.

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, drop them quickly!" Hinata called out as the smoking increased. A few seconds after the scrolls were dropped, Kakashi appeared.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said upon seeing Naruto's former sensei.

"Well, hello to you as well. It seems you guys have passed the Forest of Death with a lot of time to spare," Kakashi said as he eye smiled at them. He then opened up the door for them to go further inside the tower, when Hinata remembered that they had something important to tell him.

"Wait Kakashi-sensei! We need to tell you something very important!" Hinata said as Kakashi turned to look at her.

"Well, what is it?" Kakashi asked as Hinata took a deep breath before telling him.

"We got attacked by a man who claimed to be Orochimaru, and he was looking for Sasuke," Hinata said, causing Kakashi's lone eye to widen in shock.

"Thank you for this important information. I will definitely inform the Hokage about this. But, anyway, just enjoy yourselves for now. There are still three days left until the second part of the exam ends," Kakashi said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Team 8 by themselves as they went deeper inside the tower.

During that time as Team 8 was going deeper into the tower, the Hokage sent several ANBU to check on Sasuke's condition. When they got there, though, they only found his headless corpse. The ANBU quickly reported back to Sarutobi.

Three Days Later...

Team 8, along with five other teams, were standing in an arena inside of the tower. They were all lined up in rows as the Hokage came in and started explaining to them the true meaning of the Chunin Exam. A lot of them found it to be complete bullshit, but they kept it to themselves.

"Okay now. Since so many teams have passed, we're going to need to have a preliminary round before the final exam," Sarutobi said as a women with purple hair appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hello all of you. My name is Yugao Uzuki, and I'll be your proctor for today's matches," Yugao said when a electronic board started up. It went through all of the names of the genin until it stopped on two of them.

**Yakushi Kabuto vs Yamanaka Ino**

"Okay, those two, stay down here. Everyone else, go to the upper area to watch the match," Yugao said as everyone went to the upper area of the arena while Kabuto and Ino stayed down in the main area of the arena.

"Okay, Yakushi Kabuto, and Yamanaka Ino. Get Ready! Fight!" Yugao shouted as she jumped away from the two fighters. Ino started throwing what appeared to be rose stems at Kabuto, who just dodged them, then blurred out of sight, which caused Ino to look around for her opponent. Suddenly, she felt someone hit her hard in the back of her neck. She fell down, unconscious, as Kabuto stood right behind her.

"Kabuto is the winner of the first match," Yugao called out as Asuma appeared and pick up his unconscious student. Kabuto just walked back up the steps, where everyone else was at. Soon, the board lit up again, and it started picking out the next combatants' names.

**Akado Yoroi vs Kin**

Okay, both of you two. Come on down so we can start your match," Yugao called out. Soon, a tall man wearing a similar outfit to Kabuto came down to the arena, followed by a girl who was just a little older than Hinata. She had black hair and was wearing a strange set of clothing.

"Damn, she looks like she came out of a mental hospital!" Kiba muttered to himself. Kurenai heard him, and smacked him on the head for that comment. But Kiba was not that far from the truth, as Kin was wearing a straight jacket and weird military pants, but she also had no shoes on. They saw that her forehead protector was wrapped around her neck with a musical note symbol on it, meaning she is from Otogakure. Everyone also noticed that she had an iron mask covering her face. The only thing visible was one of her eyes, which seemed to be glowing with an unnatural light.

"Okay, are both of you ready? Fight!" Yugao shouted as she jumped away as Kin just stand perfectly still while Yoroi started circling her.

"Well, are you going to make the first move or am I going to have to come at you myself?" Yoroi asked, confused as to why the girl was just standing still.

"How in the world can that girl fight if she's all bound up like that?" Kiba asked a question that everyone was thinking about at the moment.

"Well, if you're not going to move, then you're as good as dead!" Yoroi shouted as he rushed forward, his hands covered in chakra as he went for Kin's head. But he never made it, as Kin made her move. She swung her long black hair, which wrapped around Yoroi's head, before she made it give a very violent twist, ripping his entire head off.

"Damn, that girl is brutal!" Anko said as she covered Hebihime's eyes from the sight.

"Well, Kin is definitely the winner of this match," Yugao said as several Konoha personnel came out and took the dead body away. Kin just quietly walked back up to the upper area, where she briefly stared at both Naruto and Hinata before going back to her teammates.

'There something odd about that girl?' Hinata thought as the board lit up again and landed on another combatants names.

******Inuzuka Kiba vs Samui**

"Okay you two. Get down here so we can start the match." Yugao called out as both Kiba and Samui came down to the arena as Akamaru jumped off of Kiba head. While Samui was eating a banana. Both of the two combatants stared at each other sizing the other one up. Samui then got a idea in her head that she know will make her win the match with ease.

"Okay are both of you ready? Fight!" Yugao shouted as she jumped away as Kiba run forward.

"I going to finish this off in one blow!" Kiba shouted as rush forward as Samui finished eating the banana leaving only the peel which she quickly throw in front of herself as Kiba slip on it.

"Kiba don't go charging forward in battle when you don't know what your opponent has plan." Kurenai said as she slap her face in disappointment as she know what going to happen. Kiba fell in between Samui wonderful valley as she then wrapped her arms around his head pressing him much deeper into the soft wonderful valley. Kiba struggled for a little bit but Samui knows it was matter of time. She then felt blood leaking on her as she know that her plan works as she let go of Kiba who pass out with a bloody nose and a perverted grin on his face.

"So are you going to avenge your master?" Samui asked as she looks at Akamaru who just shakes his head.

"I can't believe Samui actually won that way?" Karui said in shock.

"Mommy do you think I can do that when I older?" Hebihime asked as Anko looked at her in shock.

"Well Samui is clearly the winner by using a men number one weakness." Yugao said clearly embarrassed by the whole thing as she can tell Kurenai is very upset.

"I will kill him when he wake up." Kurenai muttered to herself as Hinata just sign at the whole thing. While Samui walk back up the upper area dragging Kiba along with Akamaru following right behind her. The board lit up and started randomly selecting combatants names again

******Hyuga Hinata vs Abumi Zaku**

Author Note: Well it seems Team 8 are now in the preliminaries of the Chunin Exam. Plus Ino got taken out in the first round very quickly by Kabuto. Second round is won by Kin who killed her opponent with her hair and Orochimaru mention something about her devouring ten of her teammates already? Can any of you guess what is wrong with Kin. Also Kiba got beaten by one of man three weakness which Samui exploited. Also if any of you have any ideas you know the drill by now either send them in review or PM me. Also thank you RasenganFin for your ideas.


	15. Chapter 15: End of Preliminaries

Hello all you readers out there. The following story is based on a challenge created by Chewie Cookies, to develop a story around a Feral Naruto and how Hinata brings him back to normal, and then some.

Well that's actually just part of the challenge. If you want to find out more, go Chewie Cookies' profile and check it out.

This is my take on the challenge, which I hope you all like.

Also I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped by Danzo's ROOT ANBU, and had his memory wiped clean. But there was a problem; he went feral, and soon his instincts took over. Later on, Hinata, who is looking for her love, found him, and brought him back with her. But unbeknownst to her, she brought something else back, as soon, a wave murders and deaths besiege Konoha. People started placing the blame on Naruto, as these murders were inhuman. Will Hinata be able to prove Naruto's innocence while helping him recover his humanity, or will she be the next victim? Warning: Character Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemons in the Future, Language. And there will be some OOC.

**TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel Remix**

**Chapter 15: End of Preliminaries**

Hinata and Zaku went down to the arena, and Naruto followed Hinata down. Hinata wasn't sure if she could do this, but Naruto was by her side, so she was confident that she could win. Zaku took one look at Hinata and Naruto before turning his sights on Yugao.

"Hey Proctor, isn't a two on one match against the rules?" Zaku asked as Yugao briefly looked at Hinata and Naruto before shaking her head.

"Not in this case. That boy is her partner," Yugao replied. Zaku was thinking it meant the feral boy wasn't that bright.

"Okay, are both of you ready? Fight!" Yugao shouted as Hinata went rushing at Zaku while throwing several kunai at him. Naruto followed close behind her as Zaku lifted his arm up, spreading the palm of his hand and revealing a nozzle.

"Zankuuha!" Zaku shouted as a slicing air wave was fired from his palm which blew all of Hinata's kunai off course and knocked her in the air.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Hinata screamed in pain as Naruto went up to her and helped her up. Some of his chakra came out of him and started healing Hinata.

"That's odd. His chakra is actually healing her" Shino said, then noticed the mate mark on Hinata's neck was glowing as the Naruto's chakra was going into it.

"Well it seems that weird mark on her neck is actually absorbing the chakra," Kirabi said as he was with his team watching the fight. The Hachibi inside of him was muttering that the boy is some how Kyuubi.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to keep Zaku busy. I've got a new jutsu that my mother has been helping me with for the past few months, and I never had the time to test it out," Hinata whispered to Naruto, who nodded his head as they then jump out of the way when Zaku sent out another slicing air wave. Naruto then started charging forward as Zaku started sending barrages of air waves at, Naruto, who just sent them right back at him. Hinata was flanking Zaku as she started making hand-seals.

'Okay, if those things inside his body are metal, my jutsu should lock them up or fry them,' Hinata thought to herself as her hand started glowing with lightning chakra.

"It looks like she's preparing some kind of lightning ninjutsu," Kakashi said. He knew the attack Hinata was preparing wasn't up there with his Raikiri, but it would definitely cause some damage. Hinata then started rushing forward as Zaku briefly look over his shoulder, then turned around and aimed both of his arms at Hinata.

"I don't think so you bit..." Zaku was going to say more, but two wormholes started forming inside his arms, then expanded outward, cutting both arms off at the shoulders, and both of his arms got sucked in.

"What the? How did that happen?" Shikamaru asked, then noticed that one of Naruto's tails was glowing.

"Raiton: Raishou!" Hinata shouted as she grabbed Zaku by the head before sending lightning throughout his body, frying his nerves. Hinata then let go, as Zaku fell on to the ground, knocked out. His body was twitching, and blood was coming out of where his arms once were.

"The winner of this round is Hyuga Hinata!" Yugao shouted as several Konoha personnel came out and picked up Zaku, then took him to get treatment. Hinata then went back up to the upper area just as next combatants got selected.

**Omoi vs Rock Lee**

"Okay both combatants get down here. And Gai, don't start your antics!" Yugao shouted as she was pointing at Gai who was going to do one of his numbers. Soon both Omoi and Lee were down at the arena floor.

"Okay, are both of you ready? Fight!" Yugao shouted as she jumped back.

"Okay, I'll give you the first move," Omoi said as Lee just charged forward.

"Konoha Senpu!" Lee shouted as he did a spinning kick which knocked Omoi out on impact. Samui just slapped her face at the stupidly of her teammate, while Kiba's head rested in her lap.

"Omoi, you baka," Samui said as Karui just shook her head at the very sad sight.

"He got knocked the fuck out, that's for sure." Karui said as Konoha personnel took Omoi away. Karui then noticed Kiba, who was in Samui lap.

"Samui, why do you have that boy with you?" Karui asked.

"Because he's my prize," was Samui's only reply. Over time, the board went through several combatants. With Shino losing to Karui due to her using her lightning ninjutsu as a bug zapper, forcing Shino to quickly surrender. Then there was the battle between Neji and Misumi Tsurugi, with Neji being the victor of that bout. Chouji also got to fight, but his battle came to a draw with both him and Dosu managing to knock each other out.

**Nara Shikamaru vs Tenten**

"Okay all of you know the deal by now," Yugao said as both combatants got to the arena floor.

"Okay are both of you ready? Fight!" Yugao shouted as Tenten rushed forward with two kunai in her hand as she then noticed that Shikamaru was not moving at all. In fact, she could hear some snoring coming from the lazy shinobi.

"I can't believe this! He fell asleep!" Tenten shouted in frustration. Shikamaru was faking it, but not to trick her for victory. He really doesn't want to fight with troublesome women. Or, rather, make it to the finals, and find himself up against Hinata and Naruto. That would be hazardous to his health.

"Okay then, Tenten's opponent is asleep? I could have sworn he was awake earlier..." Yugao said.

"Tenten is the winner, then," Yugao shouted as Shikamaru chose to wake up at that moment and walk away.

"Okay then, that's the end of the preliminaries. Now come here and draw your numbers for your final match up," Yugao said as there was a little bucket that was beside her. Soon, everyone was picking out numbers and their matches were paired up.

**First Match: Hyuga Neji vs Hyuga Hinata**

"Oh no!" Hinata whimpered to herself. She was afraid, but she knew that Naruto would be there for her. But she really doesn't know how deep Neji hatred toward her is.

**Second Match: Samui vs Karui**

"Samui, why are you looking at me like that?" Karui asked, seeing her teammate look at her with a demented smile.

"Now I can get back at Karui for making all those boobs jokes she made around me," Samui giggled to herself.

**Third Match: Kabuto vs Tenten**

**Fourth Match: Rock Lee vs Kin**

"Okay, all of you got your matches. You can now leave," Yugao announced as everyone started filing out of the room.

"Hey Samui, is my student awake?" Kurenai called out as she approached Samui, who was holding Kiba. Samui just looked down at Kiba, who was looking at her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"No, he's not, but I think kind of need him right now since I can't stay where I lodge at now," Samui replied as she walked out the door with Kiba.

"Would you provide me a place to stay for saving your hide?" Samui asked as Kiba nodded his head rapidly.

One Hour Later...

Hinata and Naruto were at the hot springs right now. Surprisingly, they were both on the woman's side, taking a bath with other women. The reason why they were able to get away with this was that Hinata explained to the women that Naruto was strictly monogamous. Plus Hinata also explained that he really doesn't pay attention to other women unless they were a threat.

"Hinata-neechan, can you scrub my back please?" Hebihime asked politely. Hinata was babysitting her for now, since Anko had a very important job to do.

"Sure, Hebihime," Hinata said as she started scrubbing the younger girl's back. Naruto was sniffing around, and he came across a little peephole. He grinned mischievously, then poked his finger through it, earning a very loud scream of pain.

"There's a pervert on the other side of the fence!" one of the women shouted as the others quickly rose out of the water and marched out there. Soon, there were even more screams of pain.

"Maybe we should check that out," Hinata said as her group went into the changing room and put their clothes back on. Soon after they came out of the room they came across a man with white hair and wearing weird clothes.

"Sir, are you alright?" Hinata asked as she approached the man who quickly picked himself off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm alright." the man said as Hinata noticed that he dressed like some kind of hermit.

"I should introduces myself to all of you! I am the one, the only, Jiraiya, the Great Toad Sage!" Jiraiya shouted in a very modified version of his introduction, since there were some ladies around, and they might attack him. Also, he was worried about the feral-looking boy that was staring at him.

"Well, my name is Hinata Hyuga, and this boy right here is my husband, Naruto Uzumaki," Hinata said

"And my name is Hebihime," Hebihime said cheerfully.

"Wait, you said his name is Naruto, right?" Jiraiya asked as Hinata nodded her head.

"So can you explain to me what's wrong with him? Please tell me the whole thing. I'm one of the Hokage's right hand men," Jiraiya said as Hinata just sighed to herself as she explained the whole thing to Jiraiya.

"I can't believe something like that happened to Naruto-niisan," Hebihime said as she hugged Naruto tightly.

"Well, Hinata, you're in the finals, right?" Jiraiya asked as Hinata nodded her head.

"I will personally train you two for the upcoming finals." Jiraiya said, causing Hinata's eyes to widen.

"So I want you to meet me at the Kage Forest tonight. Bring Naruto, too," Jiraiya said as Hinata's eyes widened more in shock.

"But isn't that forest forbidden, since nobody can get in?" Hinata asked.

"It normally is, but I believe you have a very special pass that can get you in," Jiraiya said as he then disappeared from sight.

"Well, Hebihime, I'm going to take you back to your mother and start getting packed, then," Hinata said as both she and Hebihime left the hot springs with Naruto following them.

Later that night...

Hinata was preparing to leave the Hyuga Compound when her mother Tsukihitomi came up to her. Hinata noticed that her mother looked somewhat worried.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I have a very helpful jutsu that might help you with Naruto," Tsukihitomi said, though she looked worried.

"What jutsu is it?" Hinata asked.

"Okay, Hinata-chan, I'm going to be very blunt. When the two of you two decide to have sex, this jutsu will help keep you from getting pregnant, since I know you're not ready for childbirth yet," Tsukihitomi said as Hinata eyes widen in shock.

"But Mama..." Hinata does not even know what to say as her mother just smirked at her.

"Anyway, here are the hand seals for this jutsu," Tsukihitomi said, showing her daughter how to perform the jutsu. Tsukihitomi then kissed her daughter goodbye, and Hinata and Naruto left the compound and headed toward the Kage Forest.

Author Note: It the end of the preliminaries and the combatants are match up for the finals. Also Naruto has done something only several shinobi ever dream of. Taking a bath in the women side while the women were still there. Also Hinata is getting trained by Jiraiya and they going into the Forest of Kage. Which seems forbidden but can any of you guess what Jiraiya mean she might have the special pass to get in the forest. Also Tsukihitomi gave Hinata a very useful jutsu. Now on to this special Fourth of July Omake.

******Sakura vs Hanabi**

Sakura was at her home as she was preparing to go to bed when she heard a very loud noise. She look out the window as she just see some fireworks being fired into the air. She then went back to falling asleep when another firework was heard but it sounded much closer.

"It just fireworks what the worse they can do?" Sakura question herself as she just went back to falling asleep until she heard something approaching. Soon a very large Chupacabra shaped firework crash right through Sakura bedroom window.

"What the Fuck!" Sakura scream in surprise as it firework soon exploded as outside Sakura home is Hanabi holding a little match.

"That teach that girl for insulting Oneechan like that." Hanabi giggled to herself as she quickly run away into the night.

Hope you all like the Omake. Happy Fourth of July!


	16. Chapter 16: Night of Passion

Hello all you readers out there. The following story is based on a challenge created by Chewie Cookies, to develop a story around a Feral Naruto and how Hinata brings him back to normal, and then some.

Well that's actually just part of the challenge. If you want to find out more, go Chewie Cookies' profile and check it out.

This is my take on the challenge, which I hope you all like.

Also I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped by Danzo's ROOT ANBU, and had his memory wiped clean. But there was a problem; he went feral, and soon his instincts took over. Later on, Hinata, who is looking for her love, found him, and brought him back with her. But unbeknownst to her, she brought something else back, as soon, a wave murders and deaths besiege Konoha. People started placing the blame on Naruto, as these murders were inhuman. Will Hinata be able to prove Naruto's innocence while helping him recover his humanity, or will she be the next victim? Warning: Character Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemons in the Future, Language. And there will be some OOC.

**TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel**

**Chapter 16: Night of Passion**

Hinata and Naruto were still walking toward the entrance of the Kage Forest, when Hinata sensed that several people were approaching her. Soon both Naruto and Hinata were surrounded by the Hyuga Elders.

"To what do I own this visit from the honorable elders?" Hinata said as politely as she could.

"We've received word from Neji that you are in a relationship with that demon," one of the elders said, causing Hinata to narrow her eyes at him while Naruto started growling at the elders.

"So what if I'm in a relationship with Naruto-kun? It's none of your business," Hinata said a little angrily.

"But it is. As long as you aren't married, it's our responsibility to make sure you don't give away your virginity. We're going to have to check if your 'purity' is still intact," the elder said as all of them activated there Byakugan. They were planning on looking through Hinata's clothes and skin to check and see if her hymen is intact. But that action caused Naruto to explode in rage. He rushed forward, and with a swipe of one of his tails, sent all of the elders flying away.

"I can't believe the nerve of those elders! Demanding something like that from me! Even if it is their business, they have no right to look at my body like that! Naruto-kun, between you and me, I think those guys always give me and my little sister odd perverted looks. I mean, usually, whenever I'm training with my family, one of the elders would always watch us. I could have sworn they were licking their lips at me and my sister a few times," Hinata said. Naruto was growling even more now. He wouldn't let anybody look at his mate like that! If he ever meets the elders again, they're going to pay.

Meanwhile with Shino...

(Dream Begin)

He was having a very pleasant dream. It involved him spending time with a red haired girl with brown eyes. She also was wearing weird clothing. Both of them were looking at the various bug life of Konoha together in the surrounding forest.

"So what is your name?" Shino asked the girl who just smiled at him.

"Well, my name is Tayuya. What's yours, handsome?" Tayuya asked Shino, who was now blushing.

"My name is Shino," Shino replied as the girl suddenly leaned forward and started french kissing him.

(End Dream)

Standing over Shino's bed was the same girl from his dream, except with a few differences. She had two horns coming out of her head and large bat-like wings on her back. She was currently kissing Shino's sleeping form before pulling away. She then started playing a flute as Shino dream was filled with more pleasant events as the girl then opened up the window in Shino's bedroom.

"Remember, Shino-kun, my name is Tayuya," Tayuya said as she jumped out the window and flew away into the night.

Back with Naruto and Hinata...

They were almost reached the forest when they heard the sound of people approaching yet again. Hinata just let out a sigh, knowing that it must be the elders. Both she and Naruto turned around as the elders approached again.

"Listen here, we have a job to do and we are going to do it!" one of the elders shouted, when suddenly, a wormhole formed underneath the group of Hyuga Elders, and they all fell in. Hinata was shocked, as she turned around and saw Naruto's tails glowing. But Hinata then got over her shock as she remembered what the Elders were going to do, which really scared the living daylights out of her.

"Well, let's get going, Naruto-kun. We're almost at the forest," Hinata said as the two of them continued walking. Soon, they were in front of the Kage Forest, which had no gates blocking it, as nothing could get in anyway.

"I wondered how Jiraiya-sensei's going to get in there, anyway?" Hinata muttered to herself as both she and Naruto started walking into the forest. Hinata felt resistance, as a barrier formed around the forest, but she and Naruto were somehow able to push through. Oddly, when she was walking right next to Naruto, the resistance was gone. Soon, they were in the forest, and Hinata saw a note in front of them. Quickly picking it up, she started reading the note.

"It seems that Jiraiya-sensei left us instructions here," Hinata said to Naruto. The note was telling them to go deeper into the forest. So, both Naruto and Hinata started going deeper into the forest. Hinata soon noticed that there was a lot of wildlife around the forest.

"Wait, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, as both she and Naruto stopped in their tracks as they saw some kind of trip wire in their path. Hinata then threw a kunai at the trip wire, cutting it, and two huge logs came crashing out of the trees, slamming into each other.

"It's a good thing I saw that trap, or we would've been killed," Hinata said, as the two of them slowly made their way through the forest, keeping an eye out for more traps as they went.

Meanwhile, at the Nara Household...

Shikamaru was having a hard time falling asleep. It wasn't the fact that he found out that some more people are staying over at his family's compound. It was the fact that his mother insisted that Temari should sleep in the same bed as him that's making it so hard to sleep.

"This is really troublesome," Shikamaru muttered to himself as Temari was using him as big teddy bear.

"My giant fan... No one can have it..." Temari muttered in her sleep as Shikamaru's head was being pressed into her breasts.

"I really hope she doesn't wake up at all, or this will get ugly really fast," Shikamaru muttered to himself. In the room next door, Matsuri was sleeping with her head in Gaara's lap, as he made himself busy by stroking her hair.

Back with Naruto and Hinata...

They finally managed to get past all of the traps, including some very over the top ones as well. Hinata had no idea how they got a river full of alligators and bull sharks in this forest. Hinata also wondered how they managed to get through that part without getting eaten or killed. Naruto did manage to kill one of the bull sharks, and was dragging the carcass with him like it was a trophy.

"Naruto-kun, what are you going to do with that bull shark? I have a feeling somebody's booby-trapped the entire forest," Hinata said, then accidentally stepped on a pressure plate.

"I'm really starting to hate this forest. And I've never really hated anything before, so this is a first," Hinata muttered to herself as she tried to figure out a way to get out of the trap without setting it off. But one of Naruto's tails quickly grabbed her and pulled her away from the trap, allowing it to go off without harming her. Lucky, too, as a large anvil fell on the spot Hinata had been standing on.

"Okay, that's just plain crazy and messed up," Hinata said. The two of them continued on their way, until they came across a large lake. And in the center of the lake was a large island with a mansion on it. Hinata saw a boat nearby.

"Well Naruto-kun, I think we have to go to that mansion. Also, can you please leave that dead shark behind? It's starting to smell funny," Hinata said as both she and Naruto got into the boat after Naruto incinerated the shark carcass. They soon started traveling across the lake. The boat then reached the island beach and they got off the boat. They then started walking toward the mansion until they reached the front gate. Hinata was feeling very tired now, so she reached out and tried to push the gates open. They wouldn't budge. Naruto decided to help, and suddenly, the gates became much easier to open.

"Okay Naruto-kun, let's find a room in this mansion so we can sleep," Hinata said as both she and Naruto started exploring the mansion. They came across several rooms, including a baby room that was painted blue, several guest rooms, and finally they managed to find the master bedroom.

Naruto scampered into the room on all fours, sniffing around curiously. He soon came across a photograph, and whined sadly. Hinata walked over to him, and rubbed his ears soothingly as she picked up the photo. She was startled to find that it was of Naruto as a baby, being held by a woman with red hair in a hospital bed, and the Yondaime beside them. The woman, who must have been Kushina Uzumaki, was smiling, though the smile looked forced, and there were tear stains on her face. Minato was also smiling, but he, too, seemed to know that he was doomed.

Then there was Naruto, who seemed to have just recently fallen asleep, his tiny form wrapped in a soft blanket. He was adorable in Hinata's eyes, and despite the sadness that seemed to be rolling off of the picture, there seemed to be a tiny spark of hope for the future, due to the tiny smile on Naruto's little face.

Hinata put the picture down, and wrapped her arms around Naruto. "I'm sure they'd be very proud of you, Naruto-kun," she whispered softly as Naruto leaked a few tears onto her jacket.

A voice from the doorway spoke suddenly. "I get teary-eyed when I come here too," it said, as Hinata and Naruto turned around to see Jiraiya standing there, his saddened face making him look less and less like a pervert every second.

"Minato was my student. And he was a damned good one, too. I can only hope the same can be said for you two, because I'm going to be training both of you into the ground starting tomorrow," he said, his face suddenly gaining a bit of a smirk. "Get a good night's sleep, you two. And if you intend to do anything naughty, don't worry, I won't be anywhere near this room. I'm into seeing grown women naked, not a couple of teenagers who probably shouldn't be having sex anyway. I'll see you in the morning."

Then, the aged sage left, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone for the night. Naruto began attempting to undress, but he always had trouble with his pants, due to his tails. Hinata giggled lightly as she helped Naruto finish, then began undressing herself.

Naruto suddenly wanted to do something for Hinata, upon hearing her giggle, something that would make her very happy. He began grunting, as if trying to get something out of his throat. Hinata, who was naked and looking through their packs for their night clothes at this point, became worried when Naruto began making odd noises.

"Naruto-kun, are you all right?" she asked, walking over to him slowly, so as not to startle him. The grunting soon sounded slightly like Naruto was pronouncing syllables, and Hinata finally realized that he was trying to say something.

"Go on, you can do it," Hinata said encouragingly, rubbing Naruto's back softly as he continued trying to say his new first word. Suddenly, Naruto got out three syllables that seemed to make him happy. "Hi. Na. Ta. Hinata!" he said happily, then clutched his head as he felt memories beginning to flow through his head.

Hinata gasped, happy and surprised that he said her name, but scared that he suddenly seemed to be in pain. She wrapped her arms around him, trying to console him as the pain continued to run through his head, until finally, it stopped, and he realized he remembered some things from his past life!

"Naruto saved Hinata... from bullies one time!" he said excitedly, then frowned and added, "But a mean man took you back home before Naruto could introduce himself..."

Hinata gasped. "Y-you remember, Naruto-kun?" she asked, startled. Naruto nodded. "Naruto remembers some things, but not everything," he said.

(Lemon Begin Here)

Hinata smiled. It had been a really good day so far, and now that the elders were gone, she didn't have to worry about being given the caged bird seal, nor did she have to worry about whether or not they approve of her marriage to Naruto.

Realizing what all these things meant, and that it was all thanks to Naruto, Hinata decided on something. Making a few hand seals, Hinata activated the Birth Control Jutsu, and got on the bed.

"Naruto-kun, do you want to... m-make love?" Hinata asked hesitantly. Naruto looked at her, a confused expression on his face. "What's 'making love'?" he asked. Hinata blushed, and explained, "I mean, do you want to mate with me?"

Naruto nodded, getting up on the bed as he looked down on Hinata. Hinata blushed a bit, and asked, "D-do you think I'm pretty, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head. "Naruto doesn't think Hinata's pretty. Naruto thinks Hinata-chan is beautiful," he said, moving his face down to Hinata's pussy. He quickly began pushing his tongue inside of her, causing Hinata to squirm and moan. Pushing it deeper and rubbing her clit, he was startled when he realized her insides were already becoming wet.

Reaching up, he grabbed a hold of one of her breasts, and began to knead it gently. Hinata was beginning to feel the pressure in her loins already, thinking to herself, 'He's really good at this... It's like he knows all of my sensitive spots...'

Naruto's tails soon began rubbing against her stomach, applying a small amount of pressure as they did so. Soon, Naruto began licking Hinata's clit, and pushing his finger inside of her. Having little experience with this kind of pleasure, Hinata soon released her sweet nectar.

After licking up some of Hinata's juices, Naruto positioned his rock-hard member at her entrance, being careful not to let her see how big it is, so she doesn't get scared. "Naruto is going to put it in now. Is Hinata-chan ready?" he asked. Hinata nodded, blushing a great deal as she thought about what was about to happen. She felt something pushing into her, widening her cavern, and it hurt a little, but she could bear it for now.

Naruto went slowly, making sure to give Hinata time to adjust before he went too far. He soon came to her barrier, and heard her whimper from pain. Naruto kissed her softly, wrapping his arms and tails around her before he looked her in her pale lavender eyes, looking for the answer to an unspoken question. Although frightened, Hinata smiled up at him, and gave him a quick nod, taking a deep breath as he quickly pulled out, and plunged all the way in.

Hinata cried out as she felt him penetrate her completely. It hurt a LOT. Sobbing lightly, she wrapped her arms around Naruto, begging him not to move for a while. Naruto complied, whispering softly into her ear that he was going to make this wonderful for her.

After about fifteen minutes, Hinata nodded. "Go ahead, Naruto-kun... I'm ready," she whispered gently. Naruto pulled out a bit, then began thrusting in and out of her at a slow pace, letting out grunts and groans as Hinata let out tiny mewls of pleasure. Hinata soon began thrusting her hips as well, adding to both of their pleasure.

After a while, Hinata began wanting it more. "F-faster, Naruto-kun! H-harder, too!" she stammered. Naruto was more than happy to comply, as he began thrusting into her more and more, driven on by the feeling of pleasure and the wonderful noises his mate was making.

Soon, both of them were at the edge, and they were ready for the climax.

"Narutooooo!"

Hinataaaaaa!"

Naruto released his seed inside of Hinata, and her womb began milking him for all of it, even as it filled with Hinata's juices as well. Hinata whimpered slightly as Naruto pulled out, quickly missing the feeling of fullness she had when he was inside of her. Their juices mixed together inside of Hinata's womb, and though she knew she wouldn't get a baby from it, Hinata felt more complete than ever before, as she was sure Naruto felt as well.

(End Lemon)

Naruto pulled Hinata close, holding her to him protectively, and they fell asleep, content smiles on their faces...

Author Note: Well it seems this is a eventful chapter. Naruto dealt with the very creepy Hyuga Elders. Shino had a dream of a girl name Tayuya. Can any of you guess what made Tayuya into by her features. Naruto and Hinata went through the trapped filled Kage Forest. Which had some insane traps in it. Naruto finally learn to talk and some part of his lost past have return. Plus Naruto and Hinata had a very fun filled night as well. Also you all know the drill by now if you have any ideas just either put them in your review or PM me. Also here a Omake Idea that Fan of Fanfic21 suggested.

**Chapter 2 Revisited: The Bath!**

Hinata was in the Hyuga bath area as she decided to give Naruto a bath. The reason he smelled really funky. Hinata was blushing up a storm as she looked at her crush naked form as Hinata was also not wearing no clothes as while. But she ignored that as she had started scrubbing Naruto back.

"Come on Naruto-kun hold still." Hinata said as Naruto was squirming around as Hinata was having a hard time cleaning up the rest of his body, as Hinata continued to clean up Naruto body. Naruto was thinking of returning the favor. So he quickly turn around startling Hinata as he pin her to the bath floor.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing?" Hinata asked as Naruto was looking at her before smirking as then started licking Hinata clean.

"Please stop it Naruto-kun!" Hinata giggled as Naruto was licking her body clean but also Hinata was feeling very embarrassed in the process.

"I hope Imouto-chan does not come in as this will be very hard to explain." Hinata giggled as Naruto continued his work.

Hope you all like the Omake.


	17. Chapter 17: New Changes

Hello all you readers out there. The following story is based on a challenge created by Chewie Cookies, to develop a story around a Feral Naruto and how Hinata brings him back to normal, and then some.

Well that's actually just part of the challenge. If you want to find out more, go Chewie Cookies' profile and check it out.

This is my take on the challenge, which I hope you all like.

Also I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped by Danzo's ROOT ANBU, and had his memory wiped clean. But there was a problem; he went feral, and soon his instincts took over. Later on, Hinata, who is looking for her love, found him, and brought him back with her. But unbeknownst to her, she brought something else back, as soon, a wave murders and deaths besiege Konoha. People started placing the blame on Naruto, as these murders were inhuman. Will Hinata be able to prove Naruto's innocence while helping him recover his humanity, or will she be the next victim? Warning: Character Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemons in the Future, Language. And there will be some OOC.

**TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel Remix**

**Chapter 17: New Changes**

Hinata was slowly waking up, and as she looked at Naruto's sleeping form, she remembered what they did last night. Hinata was actually glad about what they did together, because she was sure it made their bond stronger than ever. Hinata quietly got out of the bed and headed toward the bathroom and got in the shower. She slowly cleaned herself off, feeling that there was something odd about her body, but she ignored it for now. She got out of the shower and started drying herself off, when she looked at the mirror that was in the bathroom. Her eyes then widened in shock.

"AAAAAHHH!" Hinata screamed in surprise. She now has a pair of fox ears on her head and an indigo-colored fox tail coming out of her tail bone. Naruto then quickly rushed into the bathroom after waking up and hearing his mate's cries of distress.

"Is Hinata-chan alright?" Naruto asked his mate as he suddenly got a good look at her new form.

"Naruto thinks Hinata-chan is even more beautiful than before," Naruto said, causing Hinata to start blushing.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha...

Sakura was preparing to leave the village as she had been married off to a very rich and handsome young man. Sakura heard about Sasuke's death from her mother. She had been in a deep depression, but her mother hooked her up with a man that was even more handsome than Sasuke ever was. So she quickly forgot about her depression and Sasuke. They were leaving in a carriage as Sakura's mother was laughing at all the money the man gave to her. The carriage kept on going until it stopped by a large clearing. Soon the man got out of the carriage and walked away from it as Sakura got out as well.

"Hey, mister Char, why are we stopping at here?" Sakura asked. The man turn around.

"Oh, let's just say I want you to meet someone, that's all. Also, my name is not Char, it's Karin!" the man slowly said as his tone of voice and appearance changed until it showed a girl the same age as Sakura with red hair and wearing glasses. The girl quickly performed several hand-seals.

"Kuchiyose: Black Slime!" Karin shouted as she slammed her hands to the ground as she summoned forth a pool of black slime that quickly grabbed Sakura in its grip.

"You will be victim number two hundred on my list! So enjoy the pleasure that slime is going to give to you before it engulfs your entire body! HAHAHAHA!" Karin laughed maniacally, as numerous slimy tentacles came out of the black slime, heading toward the helpless form of Sakura.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sakura's screams could be heard throughout the clearing before a wet gurgling sound was heard.

Back with Naruto and Hinata...

Hinata was in the lake now, as Jiraiya was putting her through a training regimen which he called Danger Swim. It involved swimming in with a pack of bull sharks chasing after you. The training was supposed to improve one's ability to sense danger and dodging attacks. Hinata, fortunately was getting it down very quickly. Jiraiya was also wondering about Hinata's new appearance.

"So she became a Kistune Hanyou? If I'm correct, when we do the second part of her training, to check her element affinity, I won't be very surprised by the results," Jiraiya said. Hinata was now using Juken on the sharks as they approached her.

"Damn, she's killing them," Jiraiya muttered to himself. Hinata suddenly knocked one of the sharks out of the water. It was flying in his direction, but Naruto tackled it out of the air and started munching on it.

Meanwhile, with Neji...

He was busy training for his fated battle with his weak little cousin, Hinata, and her pet. Neji knew his cousin was weak. But Neji was actually worried about one thing. In order for him to get his revenge on his weak little cousin, her pet had to be out of the way. But Neji wasn't stupid enough to try and kill Hinata's pet. Suddenly, a syringe with some kind of weird fluid in it was thrown right at Neji's neck in the blind spot of his Byakugan. Soon, the syringe started injecting its contents, which had something pulsating inside of it. Neji then fell unconscious.

"I hope you like my gift. It will be very useful to you. As long you still have your hatred, it will grow and fester," Kin said as she came into view.

"Neji, just let it fester inside of you," Kin whispered into Neji's ear before she started walking away from the knock out boy. She knew the finals were going to be very interesting now.

"Oh well, it's lunchtime now, and I'm thinking of inviting Zaku for lunch," Kin calmly said. One could pick up the blood lust in her voice. Soon, Kin started walking away, leaving Neji's unconscious body behind.

Back with Hinata and Naruto...

They were standing in front of Jiraiya, who was currently holding out two papers for them. Naruto and Hinata took the papers out of his hand. They were confused about the paper.

"Jiraiya-sensei, what are we supposed to do with these?" Hinata asked, Jiraiya who just smirked.

"Well, this is your elemental affinity training. All you need to do is add some chakra to those special papers and the reaction will show you your elemental affinities," Jiraiya said. Hinata started adding chakra to the paper, when she noticed that Naruto wasn't doing it.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked. Naruto just looked at her.

"Naruto doesn't know how to do that," Naruto said as Hinata became sad at that statement.

"Well, Naruto-kun, all you have to do is focus, like this," Hinata said as she showed Naruto how to do it by focusing on the chakra paper that she was holding in her hand. Except the oddest thing happened. It started glowing in an unearthly light. Naruto did the same, following Hinata's example. Both of their chakra papers were glowing now.

"I was right," Jiraiya said, drawing both Naruto's and Hinata's attention.

"What do you mean by that, Jiraiya-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Well, you became a Kitsune Hanyou, Hinata, which only happens in two ways. You are either born as a Hanyou, or made into one. Anyway, the point is that now you are a Kistune Hanyou, and therefore, you have complete control over the elements, so you're not restricted to one or two elemental affinities," Jiraiya explained.

"Jiraiya-sensei, is there anything else I should know about?" Hinata asked.

"Well you might have some minor shape-shifting abilities," Jiraiya said, then noticed that Hinata's fox-like features were gone, and that she looked like her human self again.

"Well, it seems you don't have to worry about hiding your fox-like features in public now, since it seems you shape-shifted back to your human form," Jiraiya said as he held up a mirror.

"Whoa! I didn't know I could do that!" Hinata exclaimed, as her features changed back to being fox-like features.

"Anyway, I got these two summoning scrolls that only people like you can use," Jiraiya said, producing two summoning contracts and presenting them to Naruto and Hinata. One of the scrolls has the kanji for 'Bishamon', while the other has the kanji for 'Musha-Rei' on it. Jiraiya gave the first one to Naruto, while he gave the last scroll to Hinata.

"All I want you to do for now is sign your name in these scrolls in blood. Tomorrow, I will be teaching you how to summon," Jiraiya said, then noticed that it was getting dark. Hinata and Naruto started signing their names on the scrolls, which oddly had very few signatures on it.

Meanwhile, with Shino...

His day was oddly nice. He was spending time with this girl that looked oddly like the one from his dream last night. They were spending time together in the forest, and Shino remembered seeing Kiba with that Samui girl. Shino was confuse, though, as to why Kiba had a collar around his neck and why the girl was holding a leash.

"So, what's your name?" Shino asked, getting a weird feeling that this has happened before.

"Well, my name is Tayuya. What is yours, handsome?" Tayuya asked, knowing how this was going to play out. But the boy was cute, she had to admit.

"My name is Shino," Shino said. Tayuya suddenly leaned forward, and started french kissing, Shino which shocked him, but he soon started enjoying the kiss. Soon, though, Tayuya pulled away.

"Well, see ya later, Shino-kun! I hope we meet again!" Tayuya said, then walked away, leaving Shino with a very deep blush on his face.

"That's a very blunt girl, to show me her affections that way," Shino said, his face still blushing. Tayuya was far away from Shino now, and as her true form surfaced, she spread her wings and took off into the night.

"Oh, Shino-kun, I'm going to make you mine," Tayuya said.

Back with Naruto and Hinata...

Hinata and Naruto were in the mansion dining room, eating dinner together. Hinata managed to make ramen for the two of them, and some onigiri as well. They were sitting close to each other, and Hinata decided to teach Naruto how to eat with chopsticks.

"See here, Naruto-kun? All you have to do is hold these chopsticks in your hand, like so," Hinata explained as she showed Naruto how to properly hold the chopsticks, then showed him how to eat with them. Naruto soon started following Hinata's example.

"Is Naruto doing it right?" Naruto asked. Hinata just nodded her head, smiling. She was glad that Naruto was getting it right. Soon, both Naruto and Hinata enjoyed their peaceful supper together, savoring it, because tomorrow was going to be very difficult...

Author's Note: Well Hinata got some new feature as she has now a Kitsune Hanyou. But can any of you guess how she got like that. Sakura met her fate in the hands of Karin and her Black Slime summon which I believe all what just happen to Sakura. Both Naruto and Hinata got two new summons as Naruto got the mysterious Bishamon summon. While Hinata got also equally mysterious Musha Rei summons contract. Also Kin did something to Neji who still a asshole as it seems. Shino met Tayuya in the real world which the events happening just like his dreams. Also thanks you my fellow readers for providing some training ideas. Including the summons contracts idea which I thank Kaos and Magnus for. Also you all know the drill by now if you have ideas just either send them in PM or in your reviews. Now for a Omake idea that Fan of Fanfic21 suggested.

Hyuga Elders' Fate

The Hyuga Elders were dropped off by Naruto's void in some weird dimension. The inhabitants of the dimension told them it called Icha Icha Dimension. But the elders were not paying attention about those details, as all they cared about was that they were surrounded by hordes of very beautiful women. Oddly, there was not a single man in sight, but the elders didn't care.

"Now that you know about our dimension, do you want to fulfill your darkest desires?" one of the women asked, wearing very skimpy looking clothes. All the elders nodded their heads rapidly, and they were soon led off by various women wearing various costumes, some of which were young girls. But two girls stayed behind. One looked like a little girl of twelve, while the other one was a very tall woman wearing a bunny outfit.

"Well, it seems we're all going to be eating very well tonight," the little twelve year old said as she grinned, revealing that her mouth was filled with rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Yes we're all going to be eating well tonight. I bet Kurama-sama must have send them to us," the bunny girl said, as she, too, had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, along with demonic red eyes.

"All we have to do is wait for them to fall asleep," the little girl said as her tone of voice became demonic.

"Yes, and it's not going to be very hard with how old they are! HAHAHAHAHA!" the bunny girl laughed in a demonic way. The Icha Icha dimension might seem like a paradise for perverted, men but it's actually their ultimate nightmare as it's inhabited by a demonic race of females that who eat the flesh of men. So if you ever visit this dimension just don't talk with weird women, and don't fall asleep. Unless you're a girl, of course. Then you don't really have anything to worry about!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

I hope you all liked the Omake. Also, I hope you all liked the Hyuga Elders' fate.


	18. Chapter 18: Musha Rei Clan

Hello all you readers out there. The following story is based on a challenge created by Chewie Cookies, to develop a story around a Feral Naruto and how Hinata brings him back to normal, and then some.

Well that's actually just part of the challenge. If you want to find out more, go Chewie Cookies' profile and check it out.

This is my take on the challenge, which I hope you all like.

Also I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped by Danzo's ROOT ANBU, and had his memory wiped clean. But there was a problem; he went feral, and soon his instincts took over. Later on, Hinata, who is looking for her love, found him, and brought him back with her. But unbeknownst to her, she brought something else back, as soon, a wave murders and deaths besiege Konoha. People started placing the blame on Naruto, as these murders were inhuman. Will Hinata be able to prove Naruto's innocence while helping him recover his humanity, or will she be the next victim? Warning: Character Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemons in the Future, Language. And there will be some OOC.

**TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel**

**Chapter 18: Musha Rei Clan**

It was 4:00 AM in the morning now as Kiba and Samui were doing their morning run. Yesterday when they had their run, Kiba had lost a bet. He had bet that Samui couldn't keep a straight face when Tsume told one of her jokes. Sadly, he lost that bet, and was now forced to wear a dog collar with a leash on it. But in the end, Samui apologized for doing that to him, and gave him a very big hug. Kiba was no longer complaining at all.

"So, Samui-chan why aren't you training?" Kiba asked as Samui just looked at him.

"Well I just like walking. After this walk, we're going to start training," Samui said. Kiba had a very confused look on his face.

"We?" Kiba asked nervously.

"Yes. You're going to be training with me, and you're not going to be wearing a shirt, either," Samui muttered the last part out.

"Wait, did you say something?" Kiba asked.

"Nope. You must be hearing things," Samui said as they continued their walk together.

Meanwhile, with Naruto and Hinata...

They were up training again in a wide open clearing. Jiraiya was showing them how to do the summoning jutsu. Jiraiya even told them there were different ways of summoning.

"Jiraiya-sensei what do you mean by that, anyway?" Hinata asked. Jiraiya just smirked.

"Well, Hinata, some summons have certain requirements before they can be summon. Like, for example, there was one forbidden summon known as a Blood Elemental, which requires a hundred gallons of infant or virgin blood in order to summon it," Jiraiya said as Hinata and Naruto had shocked looks on their faces.

"That's horrible! Who would actually go through that?!" Hinata exclaimed, shocked at what she heard.

"There are truly twisted people in this world, and they leave behind many victims in their wake. I mean, take Naruto for example, and what cruelty he went through," Jiraiya said, causing both Naruto and Hinata to become depressed.

"But let's forget about that and let get back to summoning. Hinata, you go first," Jiraiya said.

Hinata started making the hand-seals that Jiraiya taught her. She then slammed her hand on the ground, and a weird symbol spread out on the ground. Soon, an explosion of smoke appeared, blocking everyone's view of what was inside the smoke. It then dispersed, revealing a massive armored winged figure. It was white and gold in color. Its wings were metallic and it was wearing angelic armor. The being was wearing a helmet that covered its entire head. The only things visible were its eyes. In its hands was Hinata, who was looking up at the being.

"Uh, hello. My name's Hinata Hyuga. What's your name?" Hinata asked. The being just giggled at Hinata.

"My name is Angela Guardiana. You may call me Angela for short if you want, little one," Angela said in a very feminine voice.

"So you must be my clan's new summoner, right?" Angela asked as she looked at Hinata.

"Yes I am, and I hope I can live up to your standards," Hinata said. If Angela had a mouth, she'd be grinning at Hinata right now.

"Anyway, I've got some questions I want to ask you that are very private. So we'll be going somewhere else right now," Angela said as she got up and started walking away, leaving both Naruto and Jiraiya by themselves.

"Well, that's odd. Anyway, what are you doing Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto did the same head-seals as he saw Hinata doing, then slammed his hand to the ground. Soon, a giant fist emerged out of the ground, sending Jiraiya flying into the air.

"WWWWHHHHYYY MMMMEEEEE!?" Jiraiya screamed, as he was sent flying through the air. Soon, more of the figure's body emerged from the ground, revealing a truly massive samurai-like being. The being's armor looked war-torn. Naruto was sitting on the being's armored head. It then reached up and grabbed Naruto before it brought its hand up to its face. It then opened up its hand, revealing Naruto. It stared at Naruto like he was analyzing him.

"Are you the one who dares summon Bishamon, the God of War!?" Bishamon asked, as Naruto nodded his head.

"Well, this a first. A little kid summoning me?" Bishamon said.

"Naruto really doesn't like it that you're talking down to him," Naruto said as the being glared at him.

"Well, you've got guts for talking back to the God of War." Bishamon said, then looked into Naruto's eyes, as if he was reading his soul like a book.

"Well it seems your reason is sound, from what I can see in your soul. You want to protect your mate, huh? Well, I'll be glad to lend you my powers, but only if it's a very good fight. I don't want to be bothered by weakling opponents. Do we have a deal?" Bishamon asked as Naruto started nodding his head.

Meanwhile, with Hinata and Angela...

Angela stopped by another clearing with a small pond in it. She then put Hinata down. Angela was then engulfed in a bright light. Soon the light subsided, revealing a winged woman wearing an elegant kimono. Hinata was shocked by her appearance.

"Now I can begin asking you my questions, Hinata-chan," Angela said in a very sweet voice.

"What are your questions?" Hinata asked. The woman reminded Hinata of her mother.

"Well, are you a virgin?" Angela asked very bluntly, just like Hinata's mother.

"No, I'm not. Does that mean I failed your requirements?" Hinata asked, offended.

"No you don't. I was just wondering because of the way that feral boy was looking at you," Angela said as Hinata began blushing.

"Anyway, my real question is why do you want to summon my clan?" Angela asked. Hinata wasn't sure how to answer that question.

**Meanwhile, with Shino...**

Shino was accompanying the Chupa Club while they were pursuing a weird creature that they believe to be El Chupacabra. Shino wonders though, why the things bears a strong resemblance to what Kiba told him attacked Kuromaru. The Chupa Club has managed to corner it in an alleyway.

"Okay Chupacabra, you won't escape this time!" Hanabi shouted, then rushed forward while bringing the net down. Soon the net closed around the Chupacabra.

"This time I definitely got you." Hanabi said, then lifted the net up, only to reveal nothing.

"That is one smart little creature," Shino said as he felt a presence behind him. Shino quickly turned around to find that Tayuya was right behind him.

"Oh, that is so sweet, you're looking after children," Tayuya said happily.

"Well Hinata was originally supposed to be with Hanabi, but she's out training with her husband, Naruto," Shino replied.

"So can I join you for now?" Tayuya asked. Shino nodded his head, and soon the two of them were following the Chupa Club who were once again looking for El Chupacabra.

**Back with Hinata...**

Hinata was still thinking about how to reply to the question Angela asked her, when she finally realized what her reason was for summoning her clan. She wants to summon Angela's clan in order to protect her most precious people, and her husband, Naruto. She really wants to protect Naruto.

"I see you finally came up with your answer," Angela said, causing Hinata to quickly look up in shock.

"What you mean by that?" Hinata asked in confusion. She didn't even get the chance to say anything.

"I was looking into your soul while you were thinking, when you came upon that revelation of yours. I will admit that is one of the noblest reasons I have seen in a potential summoner," Angela said. She then waved her hand in front of Hinata, and a weird staff appeared in front of her. The staff looks like a priestess's staff, except there was a spearhead on the end of it, along with a weird section that can be split apart.

"Take this special staff. You are more than worthy of it," Angela said as Hinata took the staff.

"Thank you, Angela-sama," Hinata said.

"Before I go, I want to inform you of how my clan does things. They all come from different eras of war, so try not to be surprised by their personality quirks. Also, when you summon any other members of my clan, you will actually summon a small squad. They will always be a random set. They go by team colors," Angela explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked, which caused Angela to sigh.

"Well, you remember my armor color, which is white and gold, right? Well that means I'm leader of the clan, but the others are like my children they all have different armor colors that represent their teams. But the problems is that the different teams don't get along with the others," Angela said.

"Anyway, since you're a beginner summoner you can only summon Red and Blue team members. You will be able to summon more teams as you gain their respect. But there is one thing I want to warn you about," Angela said.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"There might be a slight problem that might occur when two teams appear. If that happens, just hope that they aren't opposing teams, because they might not get along with each other, and they might just ignore you," Angela warned Hinata.

"But anyway, see you later, Hinata-chan. I hope you have a very happy marriage," Angela said, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Later at night, in Naruto and Hinata's room...

They were cuddling up with each other in their bed. It was nighttime, and they had already finished training with each other. Hinata was still wondering if she could actually beat Neji. She knew that, with her new changes, she might have a chance, but she was still worried about Neji's sanity.

"Naruto-kun, do you think we can beat Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked.

"Naruto thinks we can beat anybody!" Naruto exclaimed, causing Hinata to feel a bit more confident about the final rounds. The two of them went to sleep in each others embrace.

Author Note: Naruto and Hinata have manage to summon there respected summons. With Hinata meeting the Boss of the Musha Rei Clan, Angela Guardiana. Well Naruto summoned Bishamon, the God of War. Shino met Tayuya again well babysitting the Chupa Club. Now you all know the drill if you have ideas just either send them in PM or in your review. Now here a Omake for The Unknown Twinkle.

******Wedding**

Naruto and Hinata were at a chapel. It was finally their wedding day. Hinata was in a nice lavender wedding dress, while Naruto was wearing a black and orange outfit. They were going up to the altar now. Hinata's friends and family were there, along with Naruto's friends.

"Do you, Hinata Hyuga, take Naruto Uzumaki as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest, who looks oddly like Jiraiya, asked.

"I do," Hinata said. She was blushing bright red at finally getting the chance to marry Naruto. After all this time, she managed to help Naruto regain his humanity, even though he still has his fox-like features.

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Hinata Hyuga as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do." Naruto said with a wide smile on his face.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said as Naruto and Hinata leaned forward and started kissing.

Back in reality, Hinata was still sleeping, and she had a smile on her face. She cuddled up to Naruto more, who just smiled and hugged her sleeping form as his tails wrapped around Hinata's.

I hope you all like the Omake.


	19. Chapter 19: Infected by Hatred

Hello all you readers out there. The following story is based on a challenge created by Chewie Cookies, to develop a story around a Feral Naruto and how Hinata brings him back to normal, and then some.

Well that's actually just part of the challenge. If you want to find out more, go Chewie Cookies' profile and check it out.

This is my take on the challenge, which I hope you all like.

Also I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped by Danzo's ROOT ANBU, and had his memory wiped clean. But there was a problem; he went feral, and soon his instincts took over. Later on, Hinata, who is looking for her love, found him, and brought him back with her. But unbeknownst to her, she brought something else back, as soon, a wave murders and deaths besiege Konoha. People started placing the blame on Naruto, as these murders were inhuman. Will Hinata be able to prove Naruto's innocence while helping him recover his humanity, or will she be the next victim? Warning: Character Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemons in the Future, Language. And there will be some OOC.

**TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel Remix**

**Chapter 19: Infected by Hatred**

A few weeks have passed, and it was now time for the finals. Everyone in the village was headed to the Chunin Exam Stadium. Even the Raikage was here. Both Naruto and Hinata were at the stadium arena with the other finalists. Hinata managed to shape-shift into her human form to keep the villagers from doing anything stupid. Hinata was very worried about the evil glare Neji was sending her way. It was almost like he really wanted to kill her. But she tried to ignore it. Soon the entire stadium was filled up. The Hokage and the Raikage were seated in the Hokage box.

"Well, it seems a lot of people are here to see today's matches," E, the Raikage, said.

"It seems a lot of people have arrived here today to see this special event," Sarutobi replied, just as Yugao appeared in the arena.

"Okay, everyone. I want Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Hinata to stay in the arena, while everyone else goes up to the waiting box," Yugao said. Everyone left the field except for Neji, Hinata, and Naruto, who went to the opposite side of the field.

"Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga, are you ready? Fight!" Yugao shouted as she jumped away. Both shinobi started circling each other. Neji was looking at Hinata with pure hatred. Naruto sensed Neji's murderous intent, and could tell it was greater than it once was. Naruto could also smell a faint trace of something demonic in Neji's body.

"I can't believe they let a weakling like you in the finals," Neji said with a malicious tone in his voice.

"Neji-niisan, why do you hate me so much?" Hinata asked as Neji suddenly rushed at her with his Byakugan activated as Hinata took her staff off her back, then blocked his strike.

"Are you such a weakling that you'd use a weapon to fight me instead of our proud fighting style?" Neji taunted Hinata.

"No, I'm not a weakling. I'm just smart enough to know not to fight you head-on," Hinata said. Naruto suddenly came up from behind Neji, but he just spin around and kicked Naruto away. Hinata then took the opening, and thrust the spear part of the staff forward, aiming for Neji's legs, but he just dodged out of the way.

"Hinata-sama, you really should just give up. I mean you are only in the finals because of your pet," Neji said, causing Hinata to become angry at him. But she calmed down, realizing that it was just part of Neji's plan.

"You still never answered my first question," Hinata said as she made another thrust with her staff, but Neji just slapped it away. Naruto then rushed at Neji again, aiming to knock him out. Neji's hands and feet suddenly started glowing with a blackish red light, and he spun around, kicking Naruto. The force of the kick sent Naruto into the stadium wall, causing some parts of it to collapse on top of Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted in fear, then blocked a Jyuuken strike aimed at her head.

"You want to know why I hate you? It's because of your kindness and your failure to prevent your own kidnapping!" Neji shouted, then smacked Hinata's staff away.

"Neji-niisan, I was only three years old at the time! What was I supposed to do against a fully trained shinobi?" Hinata retorted. Neji just punched her with a glowing fist.

Meanwhile, up in the stands...

The Hyuga Clan was watching now. Hiashi and Tsukihitomi looked on in shock at what Neji was doing. The Branch Members of the Hyuga Clan were worried, too, as they care about Hinata.

"I can't believe Neji actually believes the crap that's coming out of his mouth," Tsukihitomi said in shock.

"I really should have just told Neji what actually happened that night, instead of letting him figure it out on his own. He might be the clan prodigy but what he's saying is really stupid and immature." Hiashi said as they both flinched when Neji delivered a solid blow to Hinata's head with his fist. Gai was also shock at his student's unyouthful display.

Back with Neji and Hinata...

Neji was preparing to deliver a Jyuuken strike to Hinata's head, when a blast of wind knocked him away from her. Naruto then came rushing up to Hinata. He helped her up and gave her staff back.

"Naruto is going to kill you for hurting his mate," Naruto growled, but Hinata put her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Naruto-kun! There's something wrong with Neji-niisan. I've been smelling something really weird coming off of Neji's body for a while now," Hinata said, calming Naruto down. Neji soon picked himself up off of the ground, and a blackish red aura seemed to cover him.

"Neji-niisan, why are you trying to kill me, anyway? I really want to unite the main and branch families! Why can't you see that?" Hinata asked, then activated her Byakugan as she looked inside Neji body. There seemed to be some kind of weird roots growing in his body.

"I don't care about the family! All I want to do is see you die!" Neji screamed as he rushed at Hinata.

'Hinata-chan, can you hear me?' asked a familiar voice in Hinata's head.

'Angela-sama, why are you talking to me in my head?' Hinata asked as Naruto sent a blast of blue-green fire toward Neji. But Neji simply used the Rotation technique, revealing that his chakra had turned an unearthly color.

"Kaiten!" Neji shouted as the dome deflected Naruto's attack right back at him. But it just dissipated across a barrier of chakra that formed around Naruto and Hinata. Hinata noticed that another one of Naruto's tails was glowing.

'Well, I noticed that the one called Neji has a Hatred Parasite in his body. Those are very nasty parasites. I remembered that these thing feed and amplify a person's hatred to the maximum level. But this is also very bad for both the body and chakra. As you can see, he's at the final stage of the infection, which is why his chakra aura is slowly becoming corrupted. Hinata, I'm not going to sugar coat this. When his chakra becomes completely black, he's going to explode and release millions of those parasites into the air, infecting everyone in this arena,' Angela explained to Hinata, while Naruto kept on sending blasts of wind at Neji, who just kept using his Kaiten technique.

'Is there anyway to save him?' Hinata asked.

'Yes, there is, but he will end up in a coma for at least a week,' Angela said.

"I'll take that chance! It's better than him dying and infecting everyone in the village," Hinata said.

"Well, I admire that you want to save him. Here's how to do it. Since I noticed that you are a Kistune Hanyou you have access to their fox fire technique, which has a unique ability to burn anything you want without burning anything else. So just pump Neji full of your fox fire, and the parasite will be forced to come out of him,' Angela said.

"Naruto-kun, get out of the way!" Hinata shouted as Naruto jumped out of the way just as Neji finished spinning. Hinata then fired a blast of bluish-green flames out of her palm toward Neji, which engulfed him. Soon, a bulge started forming on Neji's back, and soon, something burst out of it. It was some kind of weird parasitic creature, all covered in blood, but they didn't have to worry about it, since Hinata's foxfire burned the demon parasite, turning it to ash. Neji soon fell to the ground, already unconscious.

"Hinata Hyuga has won the match!" Yugao shouted as soon everyone started cheering while medic personnel came out to get Neji and take him to the hospital. Soon both Hinata and Naruto went back up to the waiting room.

"Okay now if Samui and Karui can come down, we can start on the next match!" Yugao shouted as both Samui and Karui jumped down to the stadium floor.

"Samui and Karui are you ready? Fight!" Yugao shouted as she jumped back. Samui rushed forward and punched Karui right in the stomach.

"Ow, that hurts!" Karui shouted in pain when Samui then grabbed her by the head and then started kneeing her in the face.

"I'm finally going to get even with you for all those boob jokes you and Omoi always make about me!" Samui shouted, then uppercut Karui into the air. Samui then jumped in the air and grabbed Karui, then threw her into the ground hard.

"Damn it that really hurt! Are you trying to kill me?" Karui asked, then took out her sword and tried to slash at her big-breasted teammate. But Samui just dodged out of the way and punched Karui right in the face, temporarily stunning her. Samui then started making hand seals. As soon as she was done, her body was covered in lightning.

"Raiton: Raiken!" Samui shouted, then rushed forward and delivered a devastating punch into Karui's stomach. The lightning chakra used for it was very low, so it was not enough to pierce through Karui. Karui was sent flying right into a tree, knocking her out.

Up in the stands...

"Whoa! All that training with Samui really paid off. But I'm still confused as to why she told me not to wear a shirt during training?" Kiba said, while Shino and Tayuya were sitting right next to him.

"Well, did you ever think she might be in love with you, and she might just want see you half naked while you two were training?" Tayuya bluntly suggested.

Kiba gave her a confused look. "You're joking, right?" Kiba asked as Tayuya, Shino, and Kurenai, whose belly looked oddly a little bit bigger, face-palmed at Kiba's stupidly.

"Anyway, Kurenai-sensei, are you getting fat?" Kiba said. Kurenai smacked him across the face. Soon, Kiba's mother, Tsume also slapped him for being ignorant.

"Ow! What did I do wrong?" Kiba asked as his face was red with pain.

Back in the arena...

Both Kabuto and Tenten were at the stadium floor now. Tenten was confused about what happened to Neji, and what that odd thing was that came out of him. But she banished that thought from her mind as Yugao came to the middle of the field.

"Okay, are both Kabuto Yakushi and Tenten ready? Fight!" Yugao shouted as she jumped away. Tenten started throwing numerous kunai at Kabuto, who just started knocking all of them away. He then blurred out of Tenten's sight. She quickly jumped, just as Kabuto appeared behind her, ready to deliver a blow to the back of her head.

"I'm not like Ino. I know when to get out of the way," Tenten retorted.

Up in the stands...

Ino had that same expression on her face from when she heard the news about Sasuke. The kanji for 'crushed' was sitting on top of her head, and her entire body was pale white.

"I'm a failure as a kunoichi!" Ino said, still very depressed. Shikamaru and Temari were shaking their heads at the sight. Chouji was worried about where that kanji keeps coming from.

Back with Kabuto and Tenten...

Tenten kept on throwing more kunai with low grade paper bombs attached to them, but Kabuto kept on dodging them. Tenten then revealed two scrolls, and quickly unfurled them.

"Soshoryu!" Tenten shouted as she soon rose up in the air, surrounded by dragons made of smoke. Soon, the smoke dispersed, revealing hundreds of different weapons floating in mid-air. Tenten was going to start sending her barrage of weapons at Kabuto, when several kunai with low grade paper bombs attached to them came flying at her. They soon exploded in a huge fireball. Tenten fell to the ground, heavily injured, with several pieces of metal lodged in her body.

"You want to know why you lost? You only stuck to one style of combat; long range. In shinobi combat, long range combat isn't really that good. Next time practice some close combat tactics as well," Kabuto said as he shifted his glasses before walking away. Soon, medic personnel came out and took Tenten away.

"Okay can both Rock Lee and Kin get down here so we can start the match and end the first round?" Yugao called out. Soon, both Lee and Kin got down to the arena floor.

"Okay are both of you ready? Fight!" Yugao shouted as she jumped away. The fight between Lee and the mysterious Kin started.

Meanwhile, in the forest outside of Konohagakure...

Several Oto-nins were sitting around a large circle. Inside of the circle was a bunch of cut down trees and several large pieces of armor. The Oto-nins kept on meditating. What they were preparing to summon would surely be the end of Konohagakure.

Author Note: Well it the finals now and Hinata with the help of Naruto manage to beat Neji. But Neji is now in a coma now do to Hinata destroying the Hatred Parasite that was place inside his body by Kin. Samui got revenge. Kurenai got something growing in the oven. Kabuto and Tenten had there fight while with Ino being crushed again. Now it time for Rock Lee vs Kin fight. What will happen in this fight. Also it seems the Oto-nin are preparing something very big for Konohagakure. You all know the drill by now if you got a idea just either PM me or put it in your review.


	20. Chapter 20: The Invasion of the Leaf Beg

**Hello all you readers out there. The following story is based on a challenge created by Chewie Cookies, to develop a story around a Feral Naruto and how Hinata brings him back to normal, and then some.**

Well that's actually just part of the challenge. If you want to find out more, go Chewie Cookies' profile and check it out.

This is my take on the challenge, which I hope you all like.

Also I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped by Danzo's ROOT ANBU, and had his memory wiped clean. But there was a problem; he went feral, and soon his instincts took over. Later on, Hinata, who is looking for her love, found him, and brought him back with her. But unbeknownst to her, she brought something else back, as soon, a wave murders and deaths besiege Konoha. People started placing the blame on Naruto, as these murders were inhuman. Will Hinata be able to prove Naruto's innocence while helping him recover his humanity, or will she be the next victim? Warning: Character Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemons in the Future, Language. And there will be some OOC.

**TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel Remix**

**Chapter 20: The Invasion of the Leaf Begins**

Lee made the first move as he rushed forward and performed a spinning kick at Kin. But her hair moved on its own, and grabbed Lee by the ankle, throwing him towards the wall. Lee pick himself off the wall.

"Ow! That hair of hers pack a really strong punch," Lee muttered to himself. As he got up, he noticed that Kin's hair was pulling chucks of earth out of the ground and throw them at him. Lee punched them out of the way, and Kin jumped to the collapsed section of the wall that Naruto was thrown to earlier. Her hair grabbed some pieces of the rubble, showing how strong it is. She then threw them at high speed.

"Whoa!" Lee shouted in surprise, as he dodged out of the way. He then rushed forward, and delivered a kick into Kin's stomach, causing her stagger for a second. But her hair went around and grabbed Lee by the leg again and started slamming him into the ground.

"You almost made me cough up my breakfast!" Kin growled out as she threw Lee against the wall again, before firing off spikes from her hair.

Meanwhile, up in the waiting box...

Hinata was watching the fight as Lee dodged every single one of the hair spikes. She started sniffing the air, smelling a weird scent coming off of Kin. The scent she was picking up from Kin was oddly Zaku's scent, except not the same way Naruto's scent is on Hinata' body. Hinata saw Lee making a rush at Kin again, who just dodged out of the way, except the back part of her straight jacket was cut up by the sheer wind force when Lee passed by her.

"That Kin girl... There's something really odd about her," Hinata muttered to herself while Naruto was standing next to her.

"Naruto smells something weird coming off of that creepy girl," Naruto said, increasing Hinata's suspicions toward Kin.

Back with Kin and Lee...

Kin managed to force her arms free from the restraints of the straight jacket. But Lee appeared before her and started delivering a barrage of punches to her face. The blows should have at least knocked her out, but oddly, her metal mask took the full force of the blows.

"If you think that's going to knock me out, think again caterpillar-brows," Kin said as she punched Lee in the stomach before uppercutting him into the air. She then lashed out with her hair, which wrapped around Lee's body before she forcibly slammed him into the ground. She then started making hand seals.

"Doton: Tsuchi Bomu!" Kin said in an oddly calm voice as her hair retreated from Lee's body. Soon, the ground underneath him exploded, sending Lee flying into the air. Kin then jumped into air right after him, but Lee managed to straighten himself out in midair as he came down spinning.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Lee shouted as he kept on spinning rapidly toward Kin, whose hair elongated as she send it right toward Lee, wrapping it around him quickly before twisting, which sent him spinning uncontrollably in a different direction. Lee was heading directly towards the wall, where part of the audience are at.

"I got you, Lee!" Gai shouted as he jumped up and grabbed Lee before he crashed into the wall.

"Well, it seems Kin wins by a ring out. That ends the first round! Now we're going to start on the semifinals, but first, a short break!" Yugao shouted as several shinobi came onto the field and started their repair work on the arena.

Meanwhile, outside of Konoha...

Orochimaru was waiting inside the forest along with the rest of his troops as several of them stood in different summoning circles. Orochimaru knew his daughter was inside Konoha but he doesn't know were she's at. But he doesn't care about that. He knows his daughter will always return to him. After all, nobody else would ever accept her.

"My little Hebihime, when will you learn to stop running away from your father?" Orochimaru muttered to himself when one of the Oto nin came up to him.

"Orochimaru-sama, when do we attack?" the Oto-nin asked.

"When Kin gives the signal. Are the other summoners in place with a vial of my blood ready?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. The summoners are in place, and the special summoners are almost finished with their meditation," the Oto-nin replied.

"Well, soon, I will have my revenge. Also, if any of you see my daughter, bring her back alive and unharmed. There will be a very big reward if you do that," Orochimaru said as the Oto-nin went off to tell rest of the troops.

"Soon, Sarutobi, you will fall," Orochimaru muttered to himself as he prepared for his own summon.

Back in the arena...

The start of the semifinals were going underway. Yugao was looking around to see if everything in the stadium was all right. To her knowledge, it seemed all was well now.

"Okay, can Hinata Hyuga and Samui get down here so we can start the first match of the semifinals?" Yugao called out.

"I withdraw from this match!" Samui said, not wanting to fight with Hinata and Naruto.

"Okay then. It seems that Samui has withdrawn from the round, giving Hinata Hyuga the win!" Yugao shouted. Hinata just sighed.

"Okay, well, can Kabuto Yakushi and Kin come down then?" Yugao spoke out.

"I will withdraw from this match as well." Kabuto said as he walked away from the waiting booth.

"I'll just give the win to Kin then," Yugao said.

"Well, we're in the finals now," Yugao muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, up in the stands...

"I want my money back!" Anko shouted in anger. Sitting right next to her are Hebihime and a tied-up Iruka.

"But Mommy, we didn't have to pay to come here. This event is free to the public," Hebihime said.

"Damn, I was hoping that would get us some free cash..." Anko muttered, then turned to the very frightened and very well bound Iruka.

"Hebihime needs a dad. Are you going to comply, and be a good husband, or do I have to do something nasty?" Anko asked, pulling a knife out of her sleeve.

"I'll do it! Just don't kill me!" Iruka shouted, not realizing the mistake he just made.

Back in the arena...

Both Hinata plus Naruto were down on the arena floor with Kin. They were both smelling more of the odd scent that Kin was giving off now. It actually smelled like she was bathed in the blood of other people. But they also detected a demonic smell coming off of her as well.

"Okay are all of you ready? Fight!" Yugao shouted as she jumped away. Hinata was going to charge in, when she noticed that Kin was reaching for her metal mask. Hinata stopped in her tracks as Kin took the mask off her face, revealing a very beautiful face. But that beauty was taken away when Kin grinned, revealing a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth.

"Now let's have some privacy from all of these prying eyes!" Kin said seductively toward Hinata, who was freaked out by the way Kin was talking to her. Kin then breathed out a fog that soon started enveloping the entire stadium, blocking the audience's view of the action. Kin then drew a kunai, and attached a flare paper bomb to it. She then threw it high into the air, breaking through the fog bank that was covering the stadium. It exploded in a very bright light. Kin's hair quickly grabbed Hinata in a vice grip, and Kin ran away from the stadium, with Naruto giving chase. The fog then started dispersing, but the damage was already done.

Outside of Konoha...

Each group of Oto-nin slammed their hands into the ground, activating the summoning. Soon, several massive snakes started coming out of the huge smoke cloud, and started advancing on the walls of Konoha. Leading the pack of snake was a massive purple anaconda. This snake is the Snake Boss, Manda, and standing on top of his head was Orochimaru.

"Manda, I know you want sacrifices, so I decided to give you an entire village worth of sacrifices!" Orochimaru announced from his perch.

"Hmmm, well, I can't argue with that. A sacrifice is a sacrifice!" Manda said with a hint of hatred in his voice. But in the summoning circle that had large suit of armor with wood in it, something weird was happening. The fallen trees burst into flames, and the armor started floating in mid-air. The burning trees started reshaping themselves, until they resembled a massive human skeleton. Soon, the armor started fitting on the massive burning skeleton as gems formed on the gauntlet and chest pieces of the armor. Soon, a demonic helmet formed as the figure let out a groan. It quickly began stomping toward the village, leaving behind a trail of burning trees.

Back in the stadium...

Everything was in chaos, as people were getting angry at the sudden disappearance of the contestants. Sarutobi knew something was up; he felt a many chakra signatures approaching, including a very familiar. One of the ANBU appeared before him.

"Hokage-sama, we're being invaded by Oto and a whole lot of snake summons. Orochimaru is leading them," the ANBU said as another ANBU wearing a rat mask appeared right next to the first.

"Hokage-sama, we also got report that a massive creature that's wearing some kind of armor and seems to be on fire is also approaching the village walls," the rat mask ANBU said.

"All shinobi, prepare for battle! We're being invaded by Oto! Get the civilians to safety!" Sarutobi shouted as every single Konoha shinobi leaped into action.

"Team Killerbee, prepare for battle! We're going to help repel the invaders!" E shouted as Killer Bee and the rest of Team Killerbee leaped into action as well.

Meanwhile, with Kin and Hinata...

Kin stopped in an abandoned apartment complex as Hinata was struggling in her hair. Naruto soon caught up, growling as Kin grinned wickedly at him. Naruto was starting to smell a very different scent coming from her. It was almost like her original scent was being taken over.

"Now that we are away from any outside interference, I can show you my true form," Kin said as her form shifted a little. A pair of pitch black fox-like ears popped out of her head, and four jet black fox tails grew from the base of her spine. Kin then grinned at both Hinata and Naruto as both of them growled at her. Kin was a Nogistune Hanyou.

"Let's get this party started so I can have some fun with you Hinata! And I don't want to miss my lunch, consisting of the hearts of innocents," Kin seductively said.

"I'm not going to let you do that! You'd better stay away from me, you disturbed monster!" Hinata shouted. She was NOT going to be Kin's plaything.

"Naruto does not like Nogistune looking at his mate like that," Naruto growled at Kin, who just grinned.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that for long, because I'm going to kill you and make her mine!" Kin shouted, as she rushed at Naruto. The battle for the Konoha begins...

Author Note: Well it seems what Kin truly is finally revealed as she is a Nogistune Hanyou which I believe if any of already know Orochimaru had a hand in this when he mention he sealed something in her. The invasion of the Konohagakure have now begin and it not really looking well for Konoha right now. With large group of summons assaulting Konohagakure with the mysterious flame golem as well. You all know the drill by now if you have a idea either PM me or leave it in your review. Also thanks GameDemonKing for that idea.


	21. Chapter 21: Rumble in the Leaf

**Hello all you readers out there. The following story is based on a challenge created by Chewie Cookies, to develop a story around a Feral Naruto and how Hinata brings him back to normal, and then some.**

Well that's actually just part of the challenge. If you want to find out more, go Chewie Cookies' profile and check it out.

This is my take on the challenge, which I hope you all like.

Also I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped by Danzo's ROOT ANBU, and had his memory wiped clean. But there was a problem; he went feral, and soon his instincts took over. Later on, Hinata, who is looking for her love, found him, and brought him back with her. But unbeknownst to her, she brought something else back, as soon, a wave murders and deaths besiege Konoha. People started placing the blame on Naruto, as these murders were inhuman. Will Hinata be able to prove Naruto's innocence while helping him recover his humanity, or will she be the next victim? Warning: Character Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemons in the Future, Language. And there will be some OOC.

**TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel**

**Chapter 21: Rumble in the Leaf**

Both Naruto and Kin clashed as they slashed at each other with their claws, while Hinata kept on struggling in Kin's hair, which still had her in a vice grip. Kin knocked Naruto away with a kick, then started firing off orbs of darkness at Naruto. He managed to dodge out of the way as one of the orbs hit the side of a building, sucking part of it in before exploding.

"Come on! Just say still and, maybe you'll only lose a leg. Then you can watch me have all kinds of kinky hardcore fun with Hinata," Kin said seductively, really freaking Hinata out.

"Stop talking like that! I'm not interested in you!" Hinata shouted, nearly getting free from Kin's hair. But Kin just squeezed tighter, causing Hinata to moan in pain.

"Stop struggling, or I'll just make my hair tighter and kinkier." Kin said to Hinata, who was still freaked out by the whole thing.

"Anyway, I've gotta get rid of a certain annoyance, first," Kin said, then started firing lightning from her hands at Naruto, but a barrier of chakra formed around him.

"I've got to figure out a way to get out this, or else Naruto-kun won't be able to fight without worrying about me. And I'm not going to play the damsel in distress!" Hinata shouted, then breathed foxfire out of her mouth, burning Kin's hair, and causing it to let go of her. Hinata landed on the ground, and heard the sounds of explosions coming from the walls of Konoha.

"Naruto-kun, go help the others repel the invaders. I can handle her," Hinata said as she kicked Kin away from her. Naruto was confused about what to do. He wants to protect his mate from the Nogistune Hanyou, but...

"Naruto-kun, trust me. I will be alright," Hinata said warmly, as Naruto nodded his head.

"Naruto trusts Hinata-chan's decision, but Naruto will come back for Hinata if Naruto senses any trouble," Naruto said as he ran off.

"Why did you send him away?" Kin asked as Hinata glared at her.

"Because, just like I said, I'm not going to be a burden or a damsel in distress, so bring it on, you monster!" Hinata growled as her form shifted a little, revealing her hanyou form.

"Oh, you're a Myobu Hanyou. I was wondering what type of Kistune Hanyou you were, but this takes the cake," Kin giggled as she started circling Hinata.

"Well, let's go!" Hinata shouted as both of them rush at each other in what one would say was the biggest cat fight ever.

Meanwhile with the rest of the Shinobi...

Konoha Shinobi were engaged in a fierce battle with the Oto forces as several walls around Konohagakure were destroyed. There was also the giant fire golem setting fire to the town. But most of the Shinobi were trying to avoid the giant snakes that came along with the golem. Sarutobi manage to slay one of the giant snakes as he made a giant spike of earth come out of the ground and pierce it through the head.

"Sarutobi today you will die!" Orochimaru shouted as he jumped off of Manda who was devouring several Konoha Shinobi. Orochimaru then raised his sword, the Kusanagi up high as he was preparing to cleave Sarutobi in half. But Sarutobi manage to dodge out of the way and delivered a brutal punch to Orochimaru face. The force of the blow sent Orochimaru flying into a building as Sarutobi then smash his hand into the ground as a summoning circle appeared around him. Soon in a burst of a cloud of smoke a humanoid monkey wearing armor appeared.

"Hello Enma, I in need of your assistance with taking care of a problem I should have done a long time ago." Sarutobi said as Enma looked at Orochimaru when two Oto-nin came rushing at Enma who just grabbed both nin by the neck and broke it.

"Okay Sarutobi and this time do not chicken out on your duty." Enma said as both him and Sarutobi made several hand seals.

"Henge: Kongōnyoi!" Both Sarutobi and Enma shouted as Enma was soon covered in a cloud smoke. The smoke then dispersed and in his place was a large metal staff which Sarutobi quickly grabbed a hold of.

"Orochimaru this time I will kill you!" Sarutobi roared as the staff extended toward Orochimaru but he dodge out of the way. Orochimaru then rushed forward as both of them engaged in a very brutal battle with only one of them leaving alive.

Meanwhile with Kiba...

He was busy throwing kunai with paper bomb attach to them at the giant fire golem which was ignoring him for a while now. But Kiba was determined to make the golem stop it assault on the civilian escape routes. But he was not alone in his effort as Team Killerbee and Team Ten also joined in. But the golem was just ignoring them as it launch more fireballs setting more of Konohagakure on fire.

"Damn it! That thing is just ignoring us!" Kiba shouted as he throw another kunai which just harmless exploded on the golem armor.

"This is starting to be a problem and the civilians are fleeing in a panic right now due to that thing constant attacks on the escape routes." Shikamaru said as he found this whole situation troublesome. He know Temari and her brother including that girl with the puppet were leading the civilian away from the area but at the rate thing were going there might not even be a village left. But soon they heard the earth started to rumble as erupting out of the ground was a massive samurai like being. It was Bishamon as he was summon to their plane of existence as Naruto was standing on the War God shoulders.

"Well it seems I finally going to get a good fight after all, so don't disappoint me." Bishamon spoke toward the golem who just rushed at the War God setting more building on fire as it advance toward Bishamon. But Bishamon just made a katana appear in his hand, which it was giving off a chilling aura.

"Now feel the bite of my cold blade of death.. Hyogiri!" Bishamon muttered as he quickly unsheathed his blade before sheathing it back again in a blink of a eye.

"What that giant just do?" Kiba asked when suddenly the fire golem started groaning as ice started forming on it body putting out it fire in the process. Soon the golem was covered in ice as Bishamon then punch the ice shattering it.

"That was disappointing." Bishamon muttered.

"Naruto think Bishamon will get more work out from them?" Naruto said as several snake summons started rushing at Bishamon who just got katana out.

"I hope you pest put up more of a fight then that golem." Bishamon roared as he charged forward with his blade held high.

Meanwhile at the Konohagakure Hospital...

It was a bloodbath as several Oto-nin decide to attack the hospital well it was being excavated. But there was a sightly problem with there plan. Something else decide to hit the hospital as well and it does not care if they are Konoha or Oto nin. There were mutilated body of civilian and shinobi alike spread out everywhere on the hospital walls. The lights were out as the darkness engulf another group of patient and there scream of terror filled the air. Tenten who was still injured was also in the hospital lobby as well. She was holding the comatose body of Neji as they were hiding underneath the receptionist desk.

"I can't believe I'm acting like a coward. But what ever that thing is slaughter all those shinobi like they were nothing. I mean only a demon can do that." Tenten mutter to herself when she heard loud footstep with something like claws scratching the floor. Tenten hold her breath as the noise was getting closer. Soon something jumped on top of the desk startling Tenten.

The creature that was on top of the desk was something that can something that came directly out of Orochimaru twisted science. It was a 10ft tall pitch-black insectoid demon with mantis-like wings on it back. It had invert joint legs. The feet of it had one sharp blade on one of it toes like that of a velociraptor. The arms were long and sleek ending in a set of three long blades that serve as claws and fingers along with a claw thumb. It tail had a weird stinger like barb at the end of it. It reptile and insect-like head had no eyes at all. It had two small horns on it head that were razor sharp. It jaws had four mandibles on the outside of it mouth, while it mouth was full of razor sharp teeth.

The demon started sniffing around the area. It's claws clicking and dangling over the edge of the desk as it was making a hissing sound. Tenten was cowering in terror hoping the thing does not look underneath the desk, occasionally it's tail whipping at the ground before it snaps it's head to the side and runs off. The demon was soon moving deeper into the hospital now, as Tenten let out a sighed of relief as she quickly got out from underneath the desk well she dragged Neji with her.

"Hello is anyone alive in there!?" was the voice of Shino calling out as he was in front of the hospital doors with Tayuya by his side.

"Damn! It look like a Harvester hit this place." Tayuya said out loud which cause Shino to give her a confuse look.

"A what?" Shino asked.

"It a type of demon that goes after women with Kekkei Genkai but I really don't know which breed it is as there many different types of Harvester as their Kekkei Genkai." Tayuya said when suddenly both her and Shino spotted Tenten carrying Neji. They then went up to help her as the demon was slowly returning to the front lobby.

Back with Hinata vs Kin...

Hinata lost part of her clothes during the fight as she was only in her training shirt now, as Kin decide to try to burn her clothes off. Kin also lost her top as she was only wearing a bra now when Hinata decide to return the favor. They continued to circle each other with both of there tails waving in excitement.

"I never know you were into kinky things." Kin seductively said.

"I not into girls and why you so fixated on me?" Hinata decided to ask as she was confuse about the whole thing.

"Well I am a Nogistune Hanyou and you are a Myobu Hanyou. I just what to find out what our kits will look like." Kin said as Hinata had a very weird out look on her face.

"But Kin you're a girl and I'm girl as well. I mean we can't have children with each other?" Hinata replied really confuse and greatly disturbed by the whole thing. It almost like the Kumo Incident all over again except this time it a girl that what to breed with her.

"Oh we are still Kistune and they are known as shape-shifters." Kin said as she left the last two words in the air as Hinata eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my Kami you are a very disturbed girl." Hinata shouted out loud.

"I know I blame my mother for that. She really did some very freaky thing in her life." Kin said as she rushed forward ready to slash at Hinata with her claws. But Hinata dodge out of the way and delivered a kick to Kin's back.

"You know what I going to get rid of that demonic taint of yours." Hinata said as her hands was covered in fire and lightning.

"Ha! How you going to do that!" Kin giggled when Hinata pointed her hands at Kin.

"Myobu Ougi: Kistune Rendan!" Hinata shouted as she fired a blast of blue-green fire with a mixture of lightning in it at Kin which engulfed the insane girl as a outline of a black fox appeared above Kin screaming in pain before exploding in a explosion of darkness. Kin was still screaming in pain as the lightning was doing something to her body as soon she fainted.

"That how I going to get rid of it." Hinata said. Hinata soon hear more of explosions.

"Oh no the village!" Hinata said in shock as she was confuse on what to do until she remember she has the Musha Rei summons. Hinata bit her finger causing blood to come out as she started making several hand seals. She then slam her hands to the ground causing a summoning circle to appeared underneath her. Soon it erupted in pillar of fire engulfing everything in the circle. The fire soon died down as Hinata was now wearing red shinobi armor with a fox-like battle mask covering the top part of her face as she was surrounded by three armored being. There armors were red in color as they had different animal design motif to them. Soon one of the armored being with a tiger design turn it head as it look at Hinata.

"Hello my name is Toramaru and you must be are new summoner huh?" Toramaru asked as Hinata was busy looking at her sudden change of wardrobe.

"Oh you must be wondering why you wearing that red armor?" Toramaru asked as Hinata just nodded her head.

"Well whenever you summon one of us, you will be donned in our team armor color. The plus side to this that these armor actually boosted what ever element the armor color represent." Toramaru explained to Hinata.

"Ah Toramaru-san can you help me repel the invader then." Hinata asked.

"Sure we will help. Red Team move out!" Toramaru shouted as Red Team leap into action with Hinata soon following close behind after she decide to seal Kin into a scroll.

Author Note: The invasion of the Konoha is in effect. With the Konohagakure defender putting up a fight. With Hinata beating and destroying Kin's demon half. While Naruto summoned Bishamon to take care of the fire golem. Sarutobi is engage in battle with ex-student Orochimaru. While the Hospital is under attack by the same demon that was plaguing Konohagakure. The demon is revealed to be a harvester but now what breed of harvester the demon is. You all know the drill by now if you have a idea either PM me or leave it in your review.

Also this chapter was Beta Read by dracohalo117. Thank you for beta reading for me dude.


	22. Chapter 22: Sound Retreat and Secret Rev

**Hello all you readers out there. The following story is based on a challenge created by Chewie Cookies, to develop a story around a Feral Naruto and how Hinata brings him back to normal, and then some.**

Well that's actually just part of the challenge. If you want to find out more, go Chewie Cookies' profile and check it out.

This is my take on the challenge, which I hope you all like.

Also I don't own Naruto. Byakugan Harvester is co-owned by me and Kaos and Magus. He help with the design.

Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped by Danzo's ROOT ANBU, and had his memory wiped clean. But there was a problem; he went feral, and soon his instincts took over. Later on, Hinata, who is looking for her love, found him, and brought him back with her. But unbeknownst to her, she brought something else back, as soon, a wave murders and deaths besiege Konoha. People started placing the blame on Naruto, as these murders were inhuman. Will Hinata be able to prove Naruto's innocence while helping him recover his humanity, or will she be the next victim? Warning: Character Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemons in the Future, Language. And there will be some OOC.

**TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel Remix**

**Chapter 22: Sound Retreat and Secret Revealed**

Sarutobi and Orochimaru were still engage in there dance of death. Orochimaru been slowly slicing away at Sarutobi staff while the Hokage strike back whenever there was a opening. Orochimaru was getting angry throughout the duel as several of his Oto-nin already made several sneak attack on Sarutobi. But the aged Hokage mange to kill them with little effort.

"Well it seems even in old age, that still never get you down." Orochimaru said as he slash at Sarutobi again but the blade was just block. While around the dueling pair the battle for Konoha was still raging on with Oto-nin being push back by the Konoha forces. Kakashi was cutting through Oto-nin forces with his Raikiri technique, as last thing the Oto-nin heard were a loud noise before their world turn to black.

"That make a hundred." Kakashi muttered as he was playing a game with Gai on who can kill the most invaders. Kakashi didn't know where Gai was at as the last time he remembered seeing him was with his mini-me. But Kakashi didn't notice that two Oto-nin were slowly approaching him from behind.

"Hey Kakashi my hip rival you should really keep a eye on your surrounding." Gai said as he jump kick both Oto-nin killing them in the process.

"Also to let you know, I now have hundred-one kills." Gai said as he gave his trademark smile.

Meanwhile with Gaara group...

They were still leading the civilians to safety as Kurenai was also with the group. The reason Temari figure out that Kurenai was pregnant when she took notice of Kurenai slightly enlarge belly. Gaara been keeping the group safe as he killed over twenty attacking shinobi already. Matsuri was also helping Gaara with the Oto-nin problem as she sent her puppet Gurren to pick off anyone that Gaara miss.

"How far are we until we reach one of those hidden routes? Temari asked as she felt useless without her giant combat fan.

"Just a few more miles and the secret entrance will be in sight." Kurenai said when they heard a weird cry?

"Ruunya!" The Chupacabra cried out as it jump off a building as it was heading right toward the group. It form started shifting but Temari was not going to let that thing finish it transformation. She quickly grabbed Matsuri hammer out of her hand and then proceed to swung the heavy blunt instrument right into the still shifting Chupacabra face sending it flying into the air. The creature was soon out of sight.

"Home Run!" Temari shouted.

"Well that threat is over, let get back to taking these civilians to safety then." Gaara said as the group continued there march.

Meanwhile at the Hospital...

Shino was sending numerous kunai at the demon before him as it continued it slow march toward his group. Tayuya was using her flute to send out burst of sound wave at the demon pushing it back into the hospital. She realize what species of demon it is.

"Shino-kun that actually a Byakugan Harvester! The most dangerous species of Harvester demon ever!" Tayuya shouted as she know the only way to combat this demon is to show her true form. But she was afraid of what Shino might think of her then.

"Well how we going to stop this demon then?" Shino asked as he was now throwing kunai with paper bomb attach to them. But the demon was just breathing out a odd mist that was rapidly eating away anything that get nearby it.

"Shino-kun I know a way, but I what to have your word that you will not overreact on what you going to see right now." Tayuya asked as Shino just nodded his head. While the demon was standing still now as it body and horn was glowing with power.

"What ever you planning do it quick! That thing is up to something and I really don't like the looks of it." Tenten shouted in fear as she was still holding on to Neji. Tayuya form started shifting reveal her true nature as she spread her wings out and opened her mouth wide. She soon started screaming. But this was no ordinary scream as she was unleashing a huge sound wave that crash right into the Byakugan Harvester sending it right back into the hospital which started shaking the building to it very foundation. Tayuya kept on scream as soon the entire hospital started collapsing right on top of the demon burying it alive. Both Shino and Tenten looked at Tayuya in pure amazement.

"Wait you are a Succubus?" Tenten asked in amazement.

"Wait you not freaking out?" Tayuya asked very confuse about this outcome that she did not see coming.

"Well it kind of oblivious you really mean us no harm unless you count the fact you prey and perverted men dream. We really have nothing to worry about and also you kind of save us from that demon." Tenten replied. Tayuya then looked at Shino who was just staring at her.

"No matter what you are it will never change my opinion on you Tayuya-chan. But I what to ask you one question?" Shino asked.

"What is it?" Tayuya replied blushing as she was happy Shino was not rejecting her.

"Were you the one that been influencing my dreams?" Shino asked as Tayuya was now freaking out on that part as she does not know how to answer that question. Tayuya knows she been messing with Shino dreams but how she going to tell him without any misunderstanding.

"Ah yes I have been influencing your dreams." Tayuya replied.

"Okay then that really all I what to know about." Shino replied as he took hold of Tayuya hand and started walking away with her. Tenten quickly followed right behind them as she manage to put Neji in a discarded wheelchair. Soon they were far away from the ruins of the hospital were the Byakugan Harvester lied. Soon some of the rubble's started moving.

Meanwhile with Hinata...

Hinata was busy taking care of several Oto-nin but she was actually having a hard time with some of them as they were attempting to overwhelm her with numbers. But Toramaru and the rest of Red Team took care of that problem. Toramaru was cutting through the ranks of Oto-nin as he was wielding huge claw like weapons on his gauntlet. The other two were just bashing through the horde as one with dragon like theme to his armor was using a spear to quickly skewer through several Oto-nin. Well the other one who armor design that seems to be based off of a falcon was busy throwing flaming knives at a group of Oto-nin setting them ablaze. Also oddly enough the falcon armor one has a feminine design to it.

"Is there no end to these guys?" Hinata asked herself as she slammed her staff on another Oto-nin head cracking his skull open. She then Jyuuken a Kunoichi right in the face killing her instantly. Hinata and her summons battle was steady getting closer to the rest of the Konoha force. Actually there battle was closer to both Naruto and Bishamon position as one of the snake summons spotted Hinata. It slowly sneak up on her as it raised and prepared to strike. But Naruto quickly land on the snake head and clawed out it eyes. He then jumped down from the now blinded serpent and landed by Hinata side surprising her.

"Oh Naruto-kun! Don't do that you really scared me for a second."" Hinata said when both of them felt a shadow fell over them. They both looked up as Manda came crashing down on them with his mouth wide open.

Manda soon pulled his head out of the ground as both Naruto and Hinata were clinging on to the side of his head. Manda soon started shaking his head trying to dislodge them from there perch when the armored summon with the falcon design slammed a sword made of pure fire into Manda eye forcing him to disappear in a massive cloud of smoke. But that cause both Naruto and Hinata to plummet to the unforgiving ground below but the same summon quickly caught both of them as it glide to ground.

"Thank you for rescuing us eh..?" Hinata try to say more but she does not know the summons name.

"My name is Hayabusa." Hayabusa said in a female tone of voice.

"But anyway Red Team still have work to do and unlike Blue Team we always get the job right." Hayabusa said as she put both Naruto and Hinata down and went back to engaging the Orochimaru forces which seems to be retreating now.

"Hey Hinata-san and Naruto-san! It seems both of you two are okay." Shikamaru said as he and the rest of team Ten came up to the Hanyous. Team Ten eyes then widen in shock as they took notice of Hinata new feature. Her helmet got knock off earlier as her Hanyou feature are now revealed to them.

"Hinata-chan you have fox ears and tail?" Ino asked out loud as Hinata started blushing as she was hopping to avoid this situation. She was confuse on what to tell them as she know her secret is expose now. Her problem seems to get worst when Kiba and Shino group arrived as well.

Meanwhile with Orochimaru vs Sarutobi...

Orochimaru finally manage to cut Sarutobi in his right arm with Kusanagi forcing Sarutobi to drop his staff which disappear into a cloud of smoke as it was already heavily damage. Sarutobi arm slowly started turning into stone now as he know what that means as he was now poison by Kusanagi constantly changing venom with each change deadly then the last. Orochimaru was then preparing to finish him off when Jiraiya appeared right beside him holding a spiraling sphere of Chakra in his hand.

"Rasengan!" Jiraiya shouted as he slammed the spiraling sphere directly into the side of Orochimaru head as it slowly started grinding into him before exploding sending the evil sannin directly into a wall. Orochimaru head was nothing more then a bloodstain on the wall. Soon the rest of Orochimaru forces were in full retreat as they escape out of the village well covering there escape by throwing poison smoke bombs to the ground preventing any Konoha Shinobi from giving chase.

Seven Hour Later...

All of the Konoha Shinobi were assemble around the stadium now as they finish burying their dead and capture any remaining Oto-nin that were left behind. Strange enough that when several ANBU went to pick up Orochimaru decreased body it was gone and the only thing that they can find was snake tracks. Hinata was currently surrounded by the different genin teams as they were waiting for to explain about her fox like appearance. Hinata summons were long gone now but she was glad her old wardrobe got repair somehow.

"So Hinata-chan can you please explain to us while we wait for the Hokage to come out of his surgery on why you have fox-like feature?" Ino asked as Hinata just sighed as Naruto was standing right next to her.

"Well Ino-chan it very simple I became a Hanyou but I not going tell all of you how that happen as I still confuse about the whole thing myself?" Hinata said as she was still confuse on how she became a Hanyou.

"So Hinata-chan does that mean Naruto-kun is also a youthful Hanyou as well?" Lee asked as he was just curious about the whole thing.

"Sure he is I mean it so oblivious that only a stupid dog can miss that." Tayuya said as she was still in her true form as Shino manage to talk her into not hiding it.

"Hey was that remarked aimed at me?" Kiba asked as Samui was standing right next to him as she was holding a letter as the Raikage and Team Killerbee left Konohagakure without as E told her that letter is something important and should be delivered to the Hokage.

"Anyway I don't know the reason why you didn't told us the truth at first. But I believe it must be something very troublesome for all of us if you would have just up and told us so you really don't have to tell us anything if you what." Shikamaru replied.

"Oh I just remembered something if I remembered what Shino told me about you. You're married to that fox boy huh?" Tayuya asked as Hinata just nodded her head.

"So that mean you must have had sex with him." Tayuya very bluntly said as this cause Hinata to blush in to a very new red color. Hinata then proceed to faint which Naruto quickly caught her in his strong arms.

"Naruto does not like you." Naruto simply said toward Tayuya who just grinned at him as everyone else was looking at both Naruto and Hinata in shock.

"Oh come on I am a succubus. I can definitely tell when a girl is not a virgin or not." Tayuya simply said.

"Wait why you being so open about your true self?" Chouji simply asked.

"Because I finally realize I should not hid who I'm from the rest of the world and also you shinobi can't do anything to me because not causing any harm and beside." Tayuya said as he her form shift back to her human form.

"I can just do this and no one be the wiser." Tayuya said as she Kakashi came up to the group.

"Well I hope you keep your appearance like that for a while now. I mean I know the younger generation will accept you but sadly Older Generation are to blind by their past to be reason with so I hope you can hide your feature as really it might cause a lot of trouble on your road of life." Kakashi said as Hinata return to her human form as she believe Kakashi reasoning is correct. People are sometime afraid of something that is different then them and will always lash out at it.

"But anyway The Hokage is coming up and he has something important to say so be quiet all of you." Kakashi said as Sarutobi came up on to the stage as he now have only one arm now as the doctors were force to amputated the slowly turning to stone arm before it infected the rest of Sarutobi body.

"Well I glad all of you are here as I got some very important news that might very well change this very village to it core." Sarutobi said as every single Shinobi in the stadium prepare themselves on what their Hokage is going to say.

Author Note: The Invasion of Leaf has ended and Orochimaru cheated death. Hinata and Naruto friends have found out Hinata little secret of being a Hanyou including finding out Naruto is as well. But they let the rest of it drop as they believe it just be troublesome finding out the rest of the truth. While Tayuya came clean with herself being a Succubus. Which the genin really don't mind it at all with Kakashi giving both Hinata and Tayuya warning on hiding there appearance as ignorant people will always hate anything that is different from them. Sarutobi is alive with only one arm now and about to deliver some very important news to the Shinobi of Konohagakure. Also are both the Byakugan Harvester and El Chupacabra really gone now or will they be back. You all know the drill by now if you have a idea either PM me or leave it in your review.

Also this chapter was Beta Read by dracohalo117. Thank you for beta reading for me dude.


	23. Chapter 23: Slug Princess in Wave

**Hello all you readers out there. The following story is based on a challenge created by Chewie Cookies, to develop a story around a Feral Naruto and how Hinata brings him back to normal, and then some.**

Well that's actually just part of the challenge. If you want to find out more, go Chewie Cookies' profile and check it out.

This is my take on the challenge, which I hope you all like.

Also I don't own Naruto. Byakugan Harvester is co-owned by me and Kaos and Magus. He help with the design.

Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped by Danzo's ROOT ANBU, and had his memory wiped clean. But there was a problem; he went feral, and soon his instincts took over. Later on, Hinata, who is looking for her love, found him, and brought him back with her. But unbeknownst to her, she brought something else back, as soon, a wave murders and deaths besiege Konoha. People started placing the blame on Naruto, as these murders were inhuman. Will Hinata be able to prove Naruto's innocence while helping him recover his humanity, or will she be the next victim? Warning: Character Death, Blood and Gore, Possible Lemons in the Future, Language. And there will be some OOC.

**TUAOA: A Feral Demon and A Sweet Angel Remix**

**Chapter 23: Slug Princess in Wave**

Sarutobi was staring at his shinobi who he think as his very own children as he know what he about to tell them will cause some great distress. He steel himself as he know it had to be done as he can no longer be there for them. He also stared at Hinata and Naruto as he know he failed Naruto again.

"I will what to tell all of you that I'm retiring from my position as Hokage." Sarutobi said as this bit of news shock everyone in the stadium at there core.

"The reason is not just because I only have one arm now but the fact I getting on in my years and made some terrible mistake in my time of being reappoint as your Hokage." Sarutobi spoke out loud.

"But rest assure I have appointed a new Hokage. Who is known as Senju Tsunade the Slug Princess." Sarutobi said as everyone start cheering at that.

"But there is a problem she is not here right now and her last location was in a place known as Wave Country. So I sending a team out to get her but first I have to tell all of you some other news." Sarutobi said.

"I afraid that the Civilian Council have been found massacre by some kind of weird creature that only said 'Ruunya'. The creature escape and is still on the loose." Sarutobi said as everyone started talking among themselves when they heard that news.

"But I found something in one of their black books that would have made me wish I could have kill them myself. It seems that Civilian Council had several orphan that were were born during the Kyuubi attack that also went missing several years ago. But what I found out in that book is that those very same orphan were turn into sex slave for the Civilian Council. But don't worry I send several ANBU to rescue the children and get them some very professional help. So I will be making these last few decision as Hokage." Sarutobi said as a lot of the shinobis were in shock at what they heard about the Civilian Council.

"It a really good thing they never got you Naruto-kun." Hinata muttered as Naruto was holding her close.

"My first decision is that the Civilian Council is permanently banned. I believe the civilian council became corrupted when I involved them in a every single matter that happen in the village including Shinobi affairs." Sarutobi said as Hiashi was smiling at that.

"My second decision is to Promote Hinata Hyuga to the rank of Chunin as she showed valor in her defense for the village by defeating Orochimaru secret weapon which would have cause havoc to the civilian population..

"My third decision is to make Gaara, Matsuri and Temari shinobi of Konohagakure as they shown there loyalty by defending the civilian in this crisis. So all four of you come up here right now" Sarutobi said as Hinata with Naruto following after her went up to the Hokage with Gaara, Temari and Matsuri following behind them. Sarutobi presented Hinata a modified Chunin vest that look similar to her coat which she took out of his hand. While he gave each of the former Suna Shinobi official Konoha hitai-ate which they put on. They all went back down to the crowd when Sarutobi stopped Hinata.

"Wait a second Hinata for I going to deliver my final decision which is a mission. You and Naruto will have go to wave country and bring Tsunade back." Sarutobi said as everybody in the stadium were in shock at what they heard. A newly promoted Chunin being set off on a such a high stake mission it completely unheard of.

"Hokage-sama why you sending me and not Jiraiya-sensei?" Hinata asked as she see Jiraiya arrived on the field.

"Well I really don't know myself but I received a letter from Tsunade a few months ago saying if she ever see Jiraiya again she going to give him the worst beating of his life. She never said what the reason except something about can't drink sake anymore." Sarutobi said.

"Will I be getting any back up?" Hinata asked as Sarutobi just give her several odd cards with seals on them.

"Here just find some one in your age group and get them to donate some blood into these Shinobi summons card. But be careful they are the only copies left." Sarutobi said as Hinata look them over.

"How do they work?" Hinata asked.

"Just add Chakra and call out there name but be careful it will pull them from what ever they are doing." Sarutobi said as Hinata bow to Sarutobi as she went off back to the rest of genin.

Three Hour Later...

Both Naruto and Hinata were soon leaving the village as they were heading for the land of wave. Hinata mange to get a lot of the genin including Samui and Tayuya to donate some blood on the cards. She did try to get one of the older Shinobi to donate there blood but it just bounce off of the card. They were deep in the forest right now as they were taking a path that would lead to wave.

"Naruto-kun, I can't really believe that we got a mission to find the legendary sannin Tsunade. I mean what I heard from Tenten she like a role model for kunoichi everywhere." Hinata said as both of them continued there walk. Hinata actually manage to pack a lot of supplies this time as both of them will be in a different country. But what Hinata remembered what her mother told her Wave Country was a very peaceful country. So Hinata knows there will not be any problems on this mission. But she has this odd feeling that something bad is going to happen but she don't know what it is.

"Naruto is happy that Kurenai is having a baby but Naruto doesn't know were baby come from." Naruto said as Hinata stop in her tracks.

"Well Naruto-kun a baby come from what you called a mating. Like what we did a month ago." Hinata explained.

"So is Hinata-chan pregnant?" Naruto asked as Hinata started blushing in embarrassment.

"No Naruto-kun I not pregnant. I use a jutsu to prevent myself from getting pregnant." Hinata said as Naruto looked at her with a sad expression.

"Doesn't Hinata-chan what to have a baby?" Naruto asked sounding a little hurt.

"Oh I do Naruto-kun but I really to young to get pregnant Naruto-kun and that might possible kill me and the baby if I were to get pregnant now." Hinata replied as Naruto looked downcast.

"Oh Naruto didn't know that." Naruto said.

"But maybe sometime in the future we might have a child of our own when we're both ready for it." Hinata said.

"But anyway Naruto-kun let get moving." Hinata said as both of the continued their walk to the Land of Wave. But they didn't notice that they were being followed.

Back in Konohagakure...

The rookies were gathering around Tayuya as she was planning on telling them something. She was hopping she was doing the right thing by telling them about the demon that both Shino and her encounter. She know Tenten seems scared out of her mind about it.

"Okay all of you are here?" Tayuya asked as the rookies nodded there head including Lee and Tenten who was pushing the wheelchair around with Neji in it who was still in a coma.

"Wait why is he still here. I thought he should be in the hosp..." Tayuya stop herself as she remembered what happen to the hospital.

"Ah never mind about that but you should really get him some medical attention. Anyway what I about to tell you all is something very serious. There a dangerous demon in Konohagakure." Tayuya said as the genin were in shock at what they heard.

"Wait Tayuya-chan didn't you killed it?" Shino asked.

"No it not dead I check the site. The shinobi clear out the rubble and the bodies but there was no decreased body of the Byakugan Harvester." Tayuya replied.

"What a Byakugan Harvester?" Ino asked as she was curious at what she heard.

"It a type of A-class demon that hunts Hyuga. Well female Hyuga actually that what they hunts." Tayuya said as everyone was curious about that statement.

"What you mean by hunt you mean to devour?" Kiba asked.

"No to breed." Tayuya simply said as lightning strike in the background as everyone had look of shock and terror on there face.

Back with Naruto and Hinata...

They were standing by a water front now. Hinata was overlooking a map that she took out as she was confuse if they have arrived into Wave Country yet. Naruto was sniffing the area as he thought something was following them but so far he turn up nothing.

"Naruto knows somebody is following us?" Naruto said out loud as Hinata look away from the map.

"Well did you pick up there scent yet Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she finally know were they are at.

"No Naruto did not pick up scent it just vanish right now." Naruto replied.

"Well it almost night time but I believe we can get across this large body of water and from there we be in Wave Country. But how we going to do that?" Hinata said when Naruto suddenly had smoke coming off his body as one of his tails was glowing. The smoke soon engulfed Naruto as Hinata started panicking when she saw the whole thing.

"Naruto-kun are you alright!" Hinata called out when the smoke dispersed revealing a giant hawk.

"Naruto-kun is that you?" Hinata asked as the bird just nodded his head before bending it entire body down before her.

"Wait you what me to get on your back?" Hinata asked as Naruto nodded his head. Hinata quickly got on the giant hawk back as Naruto soon took off into the sky flying into the direction of Wave Country. Hinata couldn't believe they were actually flying thought the air as she remembered Kitsune are known to be shape shifter. Hinata know she has minor shape shifting powers but it seems being a Kyuubi Hanyou allows him full access to the fable shape shifting power. Hinata soon spotted a half completed bridge in the distance.

"Naruto-kun land down there! Right on that bridge!" Hinata shouted as Naruto soon landed on the bridge with smoke started engulfing him again as Hinata quickly jump off. Soon the smoke was gone as Naruto was back to his regular Hanyou form. Both of them then look around the bridge as there seem to be a lot of abandon construction equipment. But what was unsettling about that whole area was a very creepy fog bank that seems to be surrounding the whole area.

"This is kind of creepy." Hinata muttered to herself as both her and Naruto started walking deeper into the fog. They soon came to the end of the incomplete bridge but there was someone there looking at several unmarked graves. It was a women with black hair wearing a black kimono. She was also holding a pig in her arm. The women turn away from the grave as Naruto and Hinata got closer.

"Who are you?" the women asked as both Naruto and Hinata stop in there tracks.

"Well my name is Hinata Hyuga and this is my husband Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata explained.

"Well hello there you two my name is Shizune and this right here is Tonton." Shizune introduce herself.

"So both of you two must be leaf shinobi then looking for Tsunade huh?" Shizune said as this shock both of the two young shinobi greatly as they can't believe someone know about there mission.

Author Note: Well it seems Naruto and Hinata are now in Wave Country in search of Legendary Sannin Tsunade. But they met Shizune who was visiting several of unmarked graves. Who did the graves belong to and why Tsunade does not what to see Jiraiya. Also Tayuya provide information about the Byakugan Harvester which is a type of demon that hunt female Hyuga to breed with. But it is only one type of Harvester as Tayuya did mention it part of a species of demon. You all know the drill by now if you have a idea either PM me or leave it in your review.

Also this chapter was Beta Read by dracohalo117. Thank you for beta reading for me dude.


End file.
